When Two Paths Entwine
by Barbara-Marie
Summary: FollowUp to When Two Paths Collide. Two years and many secrets later, Sesshoumaru is reunited with Kay. What will the result of this meeting be? Especially when their secrets are revealed. AU Sess
1. Strange Twists Of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or cast.

This chapter is Co-Authored by Playwrite-Chailyn (AKA: Toni), Minni-May-Yukibara and Aurora-Nyte (AKA: DJ)

**AN: If you haven't read "When Two Paths Collide" please do so. It will help you to understand this fic. **It's only a short story or rather, a one shot and this story is the follow-up.Well, we all hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: ****_Strange Twists Of Fate_**

A pale figure lay shrouded in shimmering black as the glaring sun rose to streak across his form. His lean muscled body, visible from the waist up and toned to perfection would surely make any woman drool like a dog. He released a groan as the blaring trumpet of his clock's alarm brought him into the waking world. His fist smacked the large round snooze button and he rolled on to his back, trying to recapture his dream. And what a delightful dream it was.

Kay was lying beside him, her sweat covered body huddled close to his after a long night of passion. Her long dark hair plastered to her ivory skin, her rosy lips parted… Once more, the trumpeting alarm disturbed his world. Growling, he rolled over and looked at the annoying object he wished he had never purchased. Sighing, he rose from his bed, barely noticing the cold marble floors as he disappeared into the bathroom.

The hot water pounded his body as his thoughts returned to the dream. He was accustomed to these dreams of his elusive 'one night stand.' After her departure, he returned to his work and put her out of his mind; or at least he tried. More often than not, he would have to force himself to focus on the task at hand; else his mind would wander straight to her.

Several months after going their separate ways, he finally admitted to himself that he missed her. It was hard not to, she had been the fire to his ice; the open and willing passion that he craved. She hadn't given a damn what anyone thought of her and yet seemed to maintain her innocence and naivety. He frowned as he dressed; strangely though, it didn't annoy him. In fact, it made his desire for her all the more stronger; and _that_ annoyed him

He hated not having control over his life and proved that in his work by being meticulous and strong in his opinions. Many called him ruthless and cold, and while he could be most of the time; he did have his moments where he was a loving puppy.

He rubbed his temples as the elevator slowly climbed the building to the floor of his office and he wondered just why his thoughts of her were so intense today. Two years had passed and he had no luck in finding her. Sure, he would never admit it or if evidence ever presented itself, he would deny it but he _had_ searched for her. Every lead had turned up at a dead end and that only served to make him more irritable than he already was. A few months ago, he simply gave up and decided it was time to move on.

The ding of the elevator doors had him moving toward his office without him telling his body to move. He barely noticed his secretary's good morning or the messages she handed him in his dazed passing. The elderly woman was always on time and normally there before him, few times had she proven ineffective to his work.

He stood before his office window staring at the horizon, full of silhouetted buildings as the sun reached the peak of their heights. It was almost nine and he had a meeting to prepare for but he still couldn't pull his mind from the past. Flashes of her and their heated passion seared his memory, setting an ache within him that he didn't have the time to care for. Sighing again, he forced his thoughts from Kay and back to the work that needed his attention. After all, he had more important things to do than dwell on the past; he needed to let her go.

With that thought, he turned from the window and walked back to his desk. After the meeting, he was to welcome his new employee to the company and brief her on her duties. This was not usually his responsibility but due to his brother's urgent meeting, he found himself stuck with the job. He stared with unseeing eyes at the portfolio of Kagome Higurashi, struggling to chase away the picture of Kay's seductive smile. A small growl of frustration escaped him as he firmly brought his mind back to his work.

**---------------------------------------------**

Kagome ran quickly through the house, her panic obvious with every stride. She had slept in this morning and this was her first day at work. The fact that she it was only five minutes eluded her, in her state of anxiety.

Kikyou stood downstairs, a smile of amusement on her face as she chuckled at her cousin's mad dash. She laughed when she heard a sudden thud followed by a string of curses. She turned to the baby in the highchair with smile.

"If your mother keeps this up, she'll kill herself before she makes it to the front door."

As if in agreement, the little silver haired boy smiled and gurgled back at her. She laughed at the sounds of joy thinking again, how lucky she was to have him in her life. She was lucky to have both of them. Kikyou realised now, what an empty shell of an existence she led before Kagome and Ryushiro arrived. Her mind wandered back to the day when her cousin turned up on her doorstep, weeping brokenly.

(((Kikyou opened the door and stood in shock, staring at a face she had not seen in years. She blinked as the girl lifted her puffed and tearstained eyes.

"Kagome!"

She gasped in surprise as the girl proceeded to cry, louder than before. Kikyou shook herself from her dazed state and put her arm around her cousin, leading her into the small lounge room.

"Kagome, what's happened? Why are you so upset?"

Kagome continued to cry, unable to find the words of explanation. She was lost to her misery and fear. She had made the biggest mess of her life. How did she explain this to her cousin? How was she to speak of the _manner_ in which she ruined her chances at the best career opportunity she could ever hope to find? She couldn't. Not right now anyway. All she could do was cry helplessly in Kikyou's arms.

Two hours later, the girls sat on the small balcony overlooking the outer suburbs of Tokyo city. They sipped their tea while quietly talking of inane matters, avoiding the issue of concern. Kikyou decided to wait until Kagome was ready to broach the subject, rather than confronting her with it. It was not until later that night, after dinner that she spoke of her troubles.

"Kikyou, I've screwed everything up!"

Kikyou looked at her in surprise, wondering what could possibly have happened to make her feel this way. Before she could enquire, Kagome continued.

"I had the perfect opportunity. Four weeks ago, I started a new job as an intern for Timaro Enterprises."

"Wow. Kagome that's incredible."

Kikyou knew Timaro Enterprises well. Who didn't? It was frequently in the papers and magazines. All in Japan knew of the company's amazing breakthrough in technology.

"Didn't they create the Intelligent Chip?"

"Yes, that's right. I worked in the marketing department." Again, the bitter regret assailed her as she thought of her missed opportunity.

"What happened Kagome?"

Kikyou watched her cousin's changing expressions thoughtfully. She tried to imagine the reason why Kagome could not continue the job and a feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach as an idea came to mind.

"I'm pregnant Kikyou." Again, tears welled in her eyes and ran down her face, unnoticed. "How could I be so stupid?"

Kikyou put her arms around the sobbing girl as the impact of her words hit home. She listened quietly as Kagome continued to speak.

"I've spent the last couple of years going out of my way to avoid this and in one weekend, I lose my head completely. Now, I'm paying the price."

Kikyou shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean Kagome?"

"Oh Kikyou, it's so embarrassing. I feel so ashamed, I can hardly bring myself to tell you this." She turned away from her cousin, afraid to see the disapproval that would surely be there.

"Kagome, you can tell me anything. You know I won't condemn you. You're my cousin and I love you."

After some time, Kagome calmed and was able to continue speaking. She swallowed her nerves and faced Kikyou with worried eyes.

"I was on my way to Yokohama, to start my new job with Timaro Enterprises. I stopped for two nights at a seaside cabin in Shizouka. There was this man and we…"

Kikyou's eyes widened in shock but she quickly covered her reaction as she noticed Kagome's look of mortification. Although it was several years since she last saw her cousin, she knew that she was not the type of girl to give herself freely to men. There had to be a reasonable explanation. She knew however, that her cousin would not continue until she relieved her anxieties.

"Kagome, whatever you have to say to me is not going to change the way I feel about you or what I think of you. Please tell me what happened."

Kagome felt relief course through her body, instantly relaxing her. She felt so dirty when she thought of that weekend. She gave herself to a stranger. She didn't even know his surname. She took a deep breath and continued with her explanation.

"There was a mistake with the bookings and we were both put in for the same weekend. To cut a long story short, we ended up having to share the cabin because all the surrounding motels were full and to make matters worse, it was pouring rain that night. So basically, we were stuck with each other. We didn't exactly hit it off too well either." She sighed as the memories flooded back to her.

She continued speaking as she watched her words playing out in her mind. She told Kikyou of the heated words exchanged when she first met the man and their reluctant acceptance of sharing the cabin. Her heart hammered as she spoke of the strange and rather intense attraction that built quickly between them. Finally, she spoke briefly of the way she succumbed to desire, her head hanging as shame filled her again.

Kikyou stayed quiet as she thought of everything Kagome told her. After several moments of silence, she asked her cousin the question that suddenly came to her mind.

"Have you tried to find this man, to explain about the baby?"

Kagome shook her head. "I started work straight away and spent the first few days looking for somewhere to live. I didn't even realise that I was pregnant until three weeks later. Then, I just panicked and handed in my notice. I left there yesterday and came straight here. I'm sorry to do this to you Kikyou but I didn't have anywhere else to go. I just couldn't face going home and telling mum and grandpa that I had to give up my brilliant career opportunity because I fell pregnant to a stranger."

"You have to tell them sooner or later Kagome."

"I know Kikyou but not now. I just couldn't face them right now."

Kikyou could see that their discussion was upsetting her cousin more, so she decided to change the subject, instead turning back to the topic of the baby's father.

"Don't you think you should try to find this man soon Kay?"

Kagome nodded but remained silent, too exhausted to answer. Kikyou looked at her sadly. Her heart broke at the sight of her hunched and dejected body. She sympathised, understanding how hard it must be to let go of something you so badly desired, not to mention her pending state of motherhood. She could well imagine how frightened Kagome must feel right now. With that thought, she turned and gave her a soothing smile, as she put a comforting around her shoulders.

"I think the best thing for now is that you rest. Go upstairs and pour yourself a bath while I get your bags from the car."

Kagome welcomed the support that Kikyou gave her. She gladly trailed her way to the bathroom, looking forward to soaking in a tub of warm water. Her body felt numb from the shocking news she received a week ago. The rest of the evening passed quickly. After dinner, Kagome went straight to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, they sat thumbing through the phone book in search of Kagome's friend. Kali was the one who organised the weekend through a friend of hers and as luck would have it, she lived in Tokyo. However, Kagome's excitement was short lived. Kali informed them that her friend died in an accident a few months earlier. The only thing the girl had told her was that one of her father's business associates owned the cabin and Kali was sure that her friend once made mention of the man selling it.

Kagome felt like bursting into tears. She'd felt elated at the thought of speaking to Siesso, though she did worry at his reaction to her news. It seemed that everything worked against her. Resignedly, she accepted that she would be the only parent bringing up her child. She fell into a silent depression, only broken by the firmly spoken words of a very concerned Kikyou.

"Kagome, what is the matter?"

She persisted when she received no answer. Her cousin's days of repeated silence were starting to cause her great concern. "I understand your feelings but this silence is really beginning to worry me."

Kagome looked instantly contrite. "I'm sorry Kikyou. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Just tell me what's wrong, so I can help."

Kagome's sigh was deep. She felt helplessness at the fact that she couldn't do a thing to change her situation. Well, nothing she was willing to contemplate anyway. The thought of terminating her pregnancy was atrocious. Besides, the baby was the only thing she would ever have of him. She came out of her thoughts and focused on Kikyou.

"It's nothing major Kikyou. Just self-recriminations, that's all."

"Kagome you're only human. This man obviously affected you quite strongly to make you react to him like that. You can't keep beating yourself up about it."

"That's not why I'm annoyed with myself." She sighed and buried her face in her hands a minute before putting her head up and staring her cousin in the eye.

"I ran off Kikyou. I didn't even wait to say good-bye. I just packed up my things and snuck away like a thief in the night before he could wake up."

Kikyou looked at Kagome with a baffled expression. "I don't understand Kay. Why did you do that?"

"Oh Kikyou, I know it sounds stupid… and it is but I was so scared." She caught her cousin's look of confusion and tried to explain.

"He is very well off Kikyou and utterly gorgeous to boot. Men like that don't get serious with girls like me. They stick to their kind, the girls who come from money and high social standing. He would never be interested in me."

"How do you know that Kay?"

Kikyou looked at her cousin in surprise. Throughout her life, Kikyou had often received praise for her pretty face but she knew that many were in awe of Kagome's beauty. Her cousin's long black hair was silky and shiny, hanging in waves to half way down her back. Her deep blue eyes, fringed with dark curly lashes sat beneath delicately arched brows. Her full lips always held a rosy glow that lent to their appeal. Not only that but her warm and friendly personality made her dear to many people. Kikyou couldn't understand why her cousin would think that any man would be disinterested in her, rich or not.

"Well, we spent two whole nights together and not once did he mention seeing me again. I think that's a pretty big indication, don't you?"

Kikyou looked at her silently, not entirely convinced. There could be a number of reasons why the man hadn't yet spoken of them meeting again. For one thing, he may have thought to mention it before they parted company. However, she chose to keep this opinion to herself. There was no point upsetting Kagome further, especially when there was little they could do to find him. She sighed inwardly as she faced the topic that needed discussing.

"What are you going to do now Kay?"

A moment of silence greeted her before Kagome spoke. "I'm going to have my baby Kikyou. What else can I do?"

A look of despair came over her face, causing Kikyou to feel a rush of sympathy that sent her to her cousin's side. She embraced the shaking girl as more tears flowed down her pale cheeks. Kikyou hoped that she would stop crying soon. All these negative emotions must be bad for her and the baby. Kikyou made a decision right at that moment. She would help her cousin through this, no matter what. And, she would make sure that Kagome smiled again. She led the miserable sobbing girl to her bed, knowing that the best thing for her was sleep.

It took Kagome several days to come out of her dark despair but finally she began paying attention when Kikyou spoke and even managed to start eating a full plate of food. Kikyou felt such relief at the little signs of her cousin's recovery. However, Kagome continued to lie around in her pyjamas for several more days but at least her mood was slowly picking up. Kikyou was ecstatic the day she arrived home to find Kagome dressed and doing some laundry. She had dinner waiting on the stove and the house looked as though it just received a good clean. The most surprising thing of all was Kagome's cheerful mood. She explained that she felt quite fed up with her aimlessness and made a decision to make the most of whatever came her way. She also reported to making a new acquaintance. Apparently, a young woman of Kagome's age had just moved into an empty apartment on their floor. They liked each other instantly. Kikyou laughed happily when Kagome worriedly asked her if she could have Arin over for dinner. She felt such relief at her cousin's sudden recovery that she would have the entire street to dinner if Kagome asked her.

Kikyou found herself liking the young woman instantly. She smiled a lot but Kikyou noticed that she rarely laughed. Arin also proved to be a wonderful listener and soon even she found herself pouring out her woes to the attentive girl. After this, Arin became a constant part of their lives. She helped Kagome through the months of pregnancy, often accompanying her to doctors' appointments or classes that would prepare her for labour and motherhood. Between her and Kikyou, Kagome managed to have a happy and stress-free time while she waited for her baby to arrive. The only upset came when her family turned up and she awkwardly explained the situation to them. Her mother was disappointed that Kagome chose to keep it a secret so long but once she recovered from the shock, she displayed honest happiness at her daughter's news. By the time they left, she was excitedly planning all the things she would buy and make for her grandchild. Her brother and grandfather showed equal happiness for the coming member of their family. Kagome had struggled to hold back the tears, feeling overwhelming relief and joy at her family's quick acceptance of the situation.

All fared well for the first half of the pregnancy. Kagome looked and felt wonderful, positively glowing with beauty. She managed to find some editing work she could do from home and soon the months flew by. They had a cot set up in her room and were well on their way to being fully equipped for the baby's arrival. However, the second half of her pregnancy brought some concern to all around her. Kagome couldn't understand all the fuss made of her rapidly growing belly. She couldn't have felt better. So what if her baby was large for this stage of development? His heartbeat was normal, wasn't it? And he had all the essentials required of a healthy baby so in her book, there was absolutely nothing to worry about. She simply shrugged off their constant remarks and continued about her way. She did however, feel concern when at the early stage of seven and a half months, she found herself in labour. The doctors held grave fears at her ability to deliver a baby of such immense size. They tried desperately, to convince her to have a caesarean but she refused. She wanted her baby to come naturally. After much coercion, assisted by Kikyou and Arin, Kagome agreed that if complications arose then they could proceed with the caesarean. Much to the amazement of all present, the birth came without a hitch. They watched in astonishment as Kagome quietly and calmly, delivered her son. Once again, the doctors were astounded at the size of the newborn infant. He weighed fourteen pounds at birth and measured close to sixty-five centimetres in length. The fact that his features appeared much like those of a one-month-old baby also caused a few raised eyebrows. Everyone knew that the baby would be large despite the fact that he was so premature but all felt shocked as they stared at the phenomenon that lay suckling his mother's breast.

Life after that proceeded as normal. Kagome settled into her cousin's flat with her son Ryushiro Darian Higurashi. She wished dearly that her father still lived to see his namesake but felt contentment as she looked around at her family and friends, who all fussed and cooed at the new arrival. She declined her family's offer to return home, stating that she had left to pursue her career and that she fully intended to do so. They accepted this without a grudge, understanding that the greatest prospects for her choice of career lay in Tokyo. After her family's departure, Kagome soon settled into a routine with Ryu. She continued with her editing and even managed to take up a course in the evenings, with the help of Kikyou and Arin, who watched him while she attended lessons. Her son amazed them all with his incredibly quick progress in development. He did everything very early and showed a keen awareness that was lacking in babies his age. There were also those moments when he did things that none of them could explain. Such as the time, a dog attacked them when they were out walking. The large beast had frightened Kagome as it hurdled towards them, growling ferociously. Ryu sat up straight in his stroller and growled back at the dog. What amazed Kagome was that growl. It sounded very much like a dog. When she looked down at him, she was astonished to see his eyes so bloodshot that they almost appeared to be red. The dog finally ran away and it took Kagome several minutes to calm him. She watched the red seep slowly away to leave their usual golden hue. She stared at her son for quite a while after that, wondering if she were losing her mind. There were other similar incidences over the next couple of months but each time, she was never sure if she imagined it. Aside from these unexplainable moments, her life settled into a normal existence. She felt happy and content with every aspect of it, except one.

Every night she continued to dream of Siesso and their unbelievably sensual weekend. She often found herself awake and dripping with sweat as her body recovered from the heated emotions brought on by those dreams. Her days filled with small snatches of aching emptiness at the lost dream of her perfect family.

When Arin came to her with the news of a job opening at the reputable company, InuTaisho Corp, Kagome felt the greatest excitement since the birth of her son. Her friend assured her of her chances as her aunt was the secretary of the managing director. Kagome could not believe her luck. She called her family immediately, laughing with them as they happily wished her luck. The rest sailed breezily along. She went for her first interview, which took place in front of three people. They fired all sorts of questions at her and much to her relief, she provided the perfect answer every time. She was happy when she received the call requesting her attendance at a second interview. This one was with a junior executive, who turned out to be a friendly, laughing young man that seemed to like her instantly. It had taken Kagome several moments to recover from the shock of his appearance. She felt as if she looked at a ghost when she first laid eyes on his white hair and light golden brown eyes. He looked so much like Siesso that she could only stare at him in stunned silence. He asked her to call him Inuyasha before the interview started and she smiled in relief as she shook his hand, slowly recovering from her shock. She was dying to question him on his appearance but felt too shy. Instead, she sat answering the questions he asked. Before she left InuTaisho Corp, she already had the job. In the rush of the following days of preparations, she had little time to further dwell on the mystery of Inuyasha Taisho's uncanny resemblance to Siesso.

A small party had followed to celebrate Kagome's new job. Arin and Kikyou had taken her and Ryu to a nice restaurant, something none of them would normally be able to afford. This time however, they made an effort, for this was the best reason to splurge.)))

Kikyou jumped back to the present as she heard Kagome yell again in frustration. She laughed at Ryu's giggle and turned to finish preparing breakfast.

**---------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru sat in his chair with his head resting back as he stared out the window, lost to his thoughts. He could not shake the images that tormented his mind. Kay lay beneath, moaning and writhing in pleasure as he moved sensuously above her. He cursed and turned his chair, straightening himself and attempting once more, to dispel the memories. He wondered again, why he seemed more plagued by thoughts of her than usual. Was it his mind rebelling against his decision to set her aside? He sighed as he realised that he was still dwelling on her. He growled irritably and returned his attention to the papers in his hand. He only had ten more minutes to finish this letter before Ms Higurashi arrived. Exactly ten minutes later, his secretary Kaede, buzzed through to inform him that Ms Higurashi was there. He asked Kaede to send her in and stood, moving to the filing cabinet behind the door in order to locate the file he needed for the briefing.

**---------------------------------------------**

Kagome smiled at the kindly old woman before turning to the door indicated. She paused as she reached it, to smooth her hair and clothes. Taking a deep and steadying breath, she reached out and turned the handle. She was surprised when she stepped in the office and saw nobody about. Her body stiffened with shock as a familiar voice greeted her.

"Kay, is that really you?"

Sesshoumaru stared in uncertainty, not sure if he was still dreaming. 'Am I that obsessed with Kay that everyone looks like her now?' He continued to stare at the woman, his breath lodged in his throat and his heart stilled in anticipation.

Kagome slowly turned as several emotions swamped her. Excitement raced through every vein as she looked into his golden gaze. Fear quickly followed as she wondered if he was just a figment of her imagination. She had spent most of the last two years trying to rid her mind of him. She couldn't bear thinking of him any longer. The pain of missing him seemed to grow more intense rather than dying with time as expected. Now she stood unmoving, just watching him with hopeful eyes.

Sesshoumaru felt the breath fill his lungs as he finally inhaled. This was not a dream. It was real and Kay actually stood in his office, looking more beautiful than ever. Her incredible scent filled his senses, sending his heart pounding heavily against his chest. He took a hesitant step forward, still slightly uncertain as to whether or not the vision would disappear.

At his slight movement, excitement filled Kagome. Her face lit with a warm smile as realisation sank in. Siesso was actually standing in front of her, not more than a few feet away. She laughed happily at the miracle that befell her. Never, in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she would ever see him again. She had long ago accepted the heartbreaking fact that he would always remain as nothing more than a passing moment in her life. The intense joy she felt threatened to bring tears to her eyes.

The sound of her laughter brought Sesshoumaru from whatever spell that held him. He rushed forward and swept her into his arms, squeezing her against him as a feeling of ecstatic relief swept through his entire body. Her soft warmth pressed into him, heightening the emotions and causing his arms to tighten about her painfully. He was so scared that she might disappear again, that he could not bring himself to let go. They stood like this for what seemed an eternity, before the need to taste her brought his head down to hers.

The moment she felt him brush softly against her parted lips, Kagome moaned and thrust her tongue into his mouth. This action released the well of emotions inside him and Sesshoumaru groaned, lifting his hand to her head. He brought her closer and deepened their kiss. His tongue moved with heated desperate strokes, eliciting a similar response from her. They both flamed with desire, holding each other close as their mouths moved hungrily together. Sesshoumaru was fast losing control of his emotions. He wanted desperately to feel her soft skin against his.

The sudden buzz of the intercom brought them both to their senses. Their lips parted but stayed inches apart as they stared into each other's eyes, trying to calm their erratic breathing. Sesshoumaru ached for fulfilment. He struggled to prevent his body continuing with its desired intentions. He stared into Kay's beautiful eyes, thanking God for this miracle. He opened his mouth to question her, when the intercom buzzed once more. With a sigh of agitation, he released her and stepped back, looking at her with an expression of reluctance.

"If you will excuse me a minute Kay, I'll find out what the problem is and then we can talk."

Kagome felt a flutter of excitement and trepidation at his words. She was glad for the interruption. Even though she felt the same stirring passion and excitement at seeing him, she didn't want to give herself to him on their first meeting. Besides, she had to tell him about Ryushiro. Again, a wave of anxiety swept through her as she wondered at his reaction. Doubts started flooding in. 'What if he gets angry and tells me to leave? He might think that I did this on purpose to trap him.'

All of a sudden, shock hit her. She looked at the man who held the intercom receiver, in awed fascination. It suddenly occurred to her, exactly who he was. He had to be Sesshoumaru Taisho, owner and managing director of InuTaisho Corp. He was her new boss and the richest man in all Japan, and possibly in the entire world. Kagome found the nearest chair and sat down as shock rocked her to the core. In her turmoil, she missed the stiff set of his lips and the frown that marred his brow. His irritated voice however, did penetrate her thoughts.

"Make sure she doesn't come in here Kaede." There was a pause as he listened to the reply. "I don't care what you have to do just… Damn it!"

The receiver smashed into place at the same time as his office door flew open. Kagome sat in confusion, watching the scene unravelling as if she was watching a play. The most stunningly beautiful woman she had ever seen slinked sexily into the room, going immediately to Sesshoumaru's side. Before he had a chance to stand, she parked her perfect derriere in his lap and wrapped her arms possessively around his neck.

Sesshoumaru swallowed the growl of irritation that rose in his chest. He struggled to maintain his composure as his brain raced frantically in search of a solution to this dilemma. As the woman bent her head to his, he turned his eyes to Kay. His chest tightened at her stricken look of shock. Anger rose like bile in his throat and he stood, bringing the clinging woman to her feet.

"Yura, how many times have I told you that you can't just come barging in here whenever you feel like it. This is my office, where I conduct my business."

The woman seemed unfazed by his hostility. She smiled at him in a sensuous manner as she rubbed her body suggestively against his. She whined huskily in an insincere voice.

"But darling, I missed you so much."

Kagome sat in stunned silence, watching them. She saw the irritation flash across Sesshoumaru's face as he tried to pry the arms from round his neck. His irritation seemed to rise as the beautiful woman proceeded to wrap her now free arms around his waist, pressing herself into the same chest that Kagome had laid on, not more than a few minutes before. She continued to watch in fascinated horror, too shocked to react.

"Yura," he managed with great deliberation, "I am working. Will you kindly release me and let me tend to my duties."

His words still had no impact. He reached behind him and freed himself from her clutches. He brought her arms to her side and had to pin them firmly in place, holding her away from his body. He looked at her sternly before continuing in a similar tone of voice.

"I am not alone Yura. I have a member of my staff here. I'm sure Kaede mentioned that to you. So if you would kindly show some respect and behave yourself in a proper manner, it would be greatly appreciated."

Once again, the lecture seemed to have little impact on the woman. She looked around innocently smiling as she spoke. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. How rude of me to…"

The words came to an abrupt end when she spied Kagome. She frowned, her eyes narrowing as she sent the girl a deadly glare.

Kagome blinked in confusion. She didn't understand the woman's hostility and she wasn't sure how she should respond. She lowered her gaze and she tried to deal with the shock of the whole situation. She suddenly noticed a movement in front of her.

"Yura"

Sesshoumaru spoke with note of warning in his voice. He knew very well what a poisonous tongue the woman's possessed and he had no desire for Kay to be on the receiving end.

Yura turned to him, smiling sweetly. "Why darling, what's the matter? I only want to say hello. I've never seen this young woman before."

She turned to Kagome, her eyes narrowing once more. With feigned sweetness, Yura began questioning her.

"So, what's your name?"

Kagome felt nervous as she glanced briefly at the beautiful face. She turned her head, looking at Sesshoumaru with uncertainty but Yura moved to block him from her sight. Now, with no choice but to face the woman who stared down at her in a superior manner, Kagome finally looked her in the eye.

"Well girl, don't you know how to talk?"

Kagome was again amazed at the woman's beauty. Her short bobbed hair was shiny and black, curving attractively under her chin. Her green eyes, lined with thick black lashes, were very exotic and alluring. Her lips were full in a sexy pout but her body was what drew the most attention. In her figure hugging dress, her generous curves showed easily. Her make-up, done to perfection, only added to her chic appearance. Kagome felt dowdy and plain, next to the expensively garbed and perfumed creature, grossly aware of her own store bought outfit. She tried desperately to ignore her insecurities as she answered.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi."

Yura looked down at her in a bored manner, showing her complete disinterest. In truth, the girl bothered her greatly, far more than she let on. She was rather appealing in a common sort of way. Yura wondered if this Kagome could give her cause to worry.

"Yura, I think it's time for you to leave. Ms Higurashi and I have a lot to get through."

Sesshoumaru's stern voice brought both women from their thoughts. They turned to stare at him in surprise as if they both forgot his presence. Yura suddenly smiled at him in that same sickly insincere way.

"Why darling, I haven't had the chance to introduce myself." Before he could reply, she swung back Kagome. "I'm Yura Timaro, Sesshoumaru's fiancée."

As she spoke, her left hand lifted to flutter before her chest, drawing Kagome's attention to the large sparkling diamond. Kagome shifted her gaze to the stone. For once, her features were completely blank from the shock she just received. She heard her voice from far away, speaking politely to the woman.

"That's very lovely, congratulations."

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome with a sense of growing horror. 'No!' his mind cried in helplessness as the situation continued to unfold, now completely beyond his control. He was greatly relieved that Kagome managed to maintain a normal front. Aside from the slightly shocked appearance, which you could pass off as normal to the situation, she held no other look.

"Maybe it would be better if I waited outside until you are finished." Kagome stood as she spoke and started moving towards the door.

Sesshoumaru felt the frustration building in his chest. Kay was not the one he wanted gone. He turned to Yura, his face tight with displeasure. She smiled seductively as she approached him, totally disregarding his anger.

As Kagome turned to close the door, the last thing she saw was Yura, wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck to bring his lips down to hers. She fought down the nausea that rose in her stomach as she closed the door with deliberate care. She turned and encountered a kindly pair of sympathetic eyes, which were almost her undoing. Just managing to maintain her composure, she asked the lady only known as Kaede, where she could find the bathroom. After receiving the instructions, Kagome smiled through stiff lips before walking in the direction indicated. She was almost at the restroom, when she paused. The emotions were fast becoming too much for her to handle. She had the feeling that if she started crying, she wouldn't be able to stop. All she wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed. Then she would shed the tears that her aching heart demanded. She turned and blindly groped for the elevator in her haste. She didn't know how she made it out of the building and was extremely glad that no one stopped her. In twenty minutes, she would be home.

**

* * *

AN:** Well folks, we all hope you enjoyed it. And please don't kill us. We will give you your Sess/Kag. (girl's laugh) eventually. Just kidding. I'm hoping to keep this story shorter than my others. Thanks for all the reviews and support. Love you guys. 

Babs


	2. Decisions Of The Heart

This chapter is Co-Authored by rainthewolfdemon and Aurora-Nyte.

The editing is done by Playwrite-Chaiylyn.

Arin belongs to Shippette from animespiral (aka. Marquel)

**

* * *

Chapter 2: ****_Decisions Of The Heart_**

Sesshoumaru looked down in irritation at the saccharine, sweet smile of Yura as he tried once more to disengage her arms from his neck. He struggled desperately to keep his temper in check. Damned the cursed fates. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the wretched situation he now found himself in. The only thing he did know for sure was that he had to get Yura out of here so he could think. Using more force than he normally would with a woman, he pulled her arms off him and pinned them to her side again.

"Yura, you have to leave now. I have a very busy day today and there's absolutely no time for this at all."

Yura looked at him coyly, her deep green eyes flirtatious as she gave him a sexy pout. Once again, he felt the irritation struggling for supremacy within him.

"I mean it Yura. You must leave… now."

Yura gave a disappointed sigh of resignation then suddenly perked up, sending him a beautiful smile. "Well, I'll see you tonight then. For the party, remember?"

She eyed him curiously, wondering at his preoccupation. 'Does it have something to do with that Kagome?'

Suddenly the phone rang behind them. Sesshoumaru almost sighed with relief at the interruption until he answered it. 'Wonderful' he thought as he listened. 'Just what I need, another problem.'

Yura stood quietly, watching him as he spoke. From his terse responses, she could tell that he was in no mood for her usual ministrations. She listened carefully to his words, though limited they gave indication to some sort of serious problem. Maybe his distraction was work related after all. She decided to step carefully. The last thing she wanted was to overplay her hand at such an early stage. With that decision made, she waited quietly for him to finish the phone call.

Sesshoumaru reluctantly put down the phone, knowing what he would face. To his surprise, a rather meek and placid Yura stood smiling sweetly at him. He barely managed to conceal his surprise as he wondered at this sudden change. Funnily enough, it only made him more nervous.

She walked over to him, stretching up to place an affectionate kiss on his cheek. With a warm smile she stepped back and spoke to him in a tone that matched her expression.

"I can see you have problems to sort out. I'll leave you to it but don't forget about me sweetheart." She paused, all the while maintaining her sweet smile, "Remember we have a party to attend tonight. I'll see you at six."

Yura blew him a kiss and graced him with one last sexy smile before departing. As she closed his office door, she turned and glared at the old lady sitting behind the desk of his reception area. She hated the woman. As hard as she tried, Yura couldn't figure out why she felt so strongly towards her, when she had always been nothing but polite. However, despite the old one's pleasant exterior, something about her disturbed Yura greatly. Shaking off the feeling, she turned on her heel and swayed out of the large office in her usual sexy gait.

Sesshoumaru waited a few minutes then rushed impatiently to the door, flinging open and searching the outer office with keen eyes.

"I think the young lady has left."

His eyes swung sharply toward his secretary. He stared at her a moment before stepping back into his office and closing the door. A sinking feeling weighed down his chest and he moved back to his desk, sitting heavily on the chair. Once again, he cursed the damned fates that vexed him, wondering how things had become so complicated.

He leaned his head back in the chair with a sigh and thought back over the last couple of months. This was all just sheer bad timing. He had searched for Kay relentlessly for nearly two years. Finally, with a heavy heart, he had faced the truth. She was gone. He would only see her was in his dreams and thoughts. It took him nearly two weeks to come to terms with this decision and maybe because of that, he had given in to the pressure Yura placed on him to turn their casual relationship into something more.

He gave a defeated sigh as he brought both hands to his face, rubbing tiredly at the pulsing nerves that ached on either side of his forehead. 'Now what?' he wondered in defeat. Would Kay ever speak to him again? He would be lucky if she came back to work. 'No' his mind told him forcefully. 'You can't just let her disappear from your life again. Not now that you held her again and tasted her lips…'

He groaned aloud as the memories of their heated kisses came flooding back, bringing with them the intense sensations that she always inflicted on him. He stood in an attempt to shake off the heightening emotions. He paced to the window and stared out, trying to figure out a solution to this latest problem.

**---------------------------------------------**

Arin smiled as she watched the halting progress of Ryu's faltering steps. It seemed to be the only thing he didn't do in his usual advanced way. She marvelled again at how ahead of his time the boy seemed to be. He had almost reached her when he stumbled and fell. She bent down quickly to catch him before he hit the floor. Smiling, she pulled him up onto her lap and gave him a warm hug.

"Won't your mother be surprised when she sees how far you can walk now?"

The little bundle just giggled, playing with several strands of her hair before suddenly stopping and looking at the door. Arin turned her head, wondering what he had heard before receiving her answer. A heartbroken Kagome walked in seconds later, turning to shut the door in a frantic haste before standing there in silence. Arin watched her carefully, waiting to see what she would do next. She seemed completely oblivious to everything around her. Suddenly Ryu yelled out, causing Kagome to turn in surprise. She stared at them in shock before rushing towards the hallway. Arin sat in stunned silence, listening to her friend's footsteps rushing up the hallway. She picked up the puzzled child and put him in his playpen. She was very worried about his mother. What could have happened to cause her such distress? Arin pushed aside the feeling of apprehension and walked down the hallway, stopping just outside Kagome's room. She stood a moment, listening to the girl's miserable sobs before knocking gently on the door.

"Go away" came the dejected response from the other side.

Arin hesitated. She was far too worried to simply go away. She knocked again and called Kagome's name then slowly opened the door, finding the distressed girl on her bed. She had her head buried in the pillow, crying helplessly.

"Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong? What happened? I thought you were suppose to start your new job today." Arin made her way over to the bed quickly, sitting beside her.

At first, there was no response then slowly Kagome lifted her head and raised her tear-stained face. "Oh Arin, it's all such a mess!"

Arin looked at her with concern. The last time she saw Kagome this upset was when she told her about Siesso. Arin quickly pushed the thoughts aside, focusing on the situation at hand.

"Kagome... what happened?" She placed a reassuring arm on her friend's shoulder then pulled her into a hug.

"It's him Arin. He was there. He's my new boss. And what's worse is he has a fiancée.

Arin looked at her in confusion. "Kay, maybe you should start from the beginning. What happened after you left here?"

Kagome took a deep shuddering breath as she tried to calm her tortured nerves. She slowly began to explain her morning as her friend listened on keenly. She told Arin of the surprise encounter, only to find she was struggling once more to control her reaction as she spoke of his fiancée. However, there was one detail that Kagome omitted. As much as she loved Arin, she couldn't bring herself to speak of her rather heated encounter with Mr Taisho. Shame and guilt flooded her at the very thought of what she'd done. 'Why do I have so little self-control with him.'

Arin looked at the girl's tight features and felt pity for her. After all Kagome had been through, this was the last she needed. She kept a comforting arm around her and asked in a gentle voice.

"What will you do now?"

Kagome looked down miserably. She'd wondered the same thing herself, having thought of little else since leaving the office.

"I don't _know what_ to do."

"Come on Kay, I'll make you a cup of tea. There's a little man downstairs who's very anxious to see you."

Kagome's face lit up at the mention of Ryushiro. She stood and followed her friend downstairs, looking forward to holding the little body in her arms. Her son always seemed to comfort her.

**---------------------------------------------**

Arin and Kikyou talked and laughed as they ate their evening meal. They tried to keep the topics light and amusing, in the hopes of making Kagome smile a little more often. Unfortunately their efforts seemed futile as the girl continued in the same silent manner that she'd been in all afternoon. She now sat quietly, helping Ryushiro finish his meal. It was turning into a rather messy affair as the boy found it necessary to wave his hands about excitedly thus sending sprays of mashed vegetable around the room. It stuck to the wall, the floor, the table, and even to the three women sitting around him. All in all, he thought this was hilarious and giggled in glee as he watched the white dots multiplying in their hair. Surprisingly, this had no affect on Kagome who would usually laugh at his antics, especially when Kikyou would rouse at them.

Later that evening, after the girls finished with dinner and had Ryushiro in bed, they sat on the porch and sipped their tea. Kikyou tried again to broach the subject that troubled her cousin.

"Kay, have you thought about what you're going to do?"

Kagome stared at nothing for a second before snapping herself back to reality. The truth of it was that she had been avoiding all thought on the matter. The painful sensations associated with the subject, proved too much for her raw nerves to handle. She knew however, that she couldn't avoid it forever. With a sigh, she turned to her cousin.

"No Kikyou, I haven't actually." She smiled apologetically. "I guess I'm being a bit of a coward, aren't I?"

Kikyou smiled at her reassuringly. "Well, it was a rather big shock Kay. Don't be so hard on yourself, all right."

Kagome sent her cousin a grateful smile. She felt immensely relieved that she wasn't mad at her. After all, Kikyou had practically supported her and Ryu for almost two years now.

"The reason I asked is that the company will probably want to know what's happening. I'm surprised they haven't called already."

"You're right, it's just that I don't know what to do and that's the honest truth." She sighed as she turned away in frustration. "I really need this job but I don't know if I can work with him and his fiancée there in my face all day."

"Kagome, you know that we'll support you, no matter what you decide but there's something else that you have to think about."

She turned to Arin, wondering what she meant.

"Ryushiro? Have you thought of telling him about his son?"

Kagome's heart hammered madly against her ribs. 'Oh no, I completely forgot about that.' Her stricken expression was enough to answer Arin's questions.

Kikyou leaned forward keenly. "Maybe you should Kay. You never know, he might just ditch the fiancée and take you and his son instead."

The thought brought on by Kikyou's words made Kagome's heart squeeze painfully. An image of Sesshoumaru embracing her and his son with a look of love and caring on his handsome face, danced temptingly in her mind. She took a shuddering breath as she tried to dispel the thought.

"I don't know if I can do that now." She looked at them pleadingly. "Please guys, you have to understand. I don't want him giving up his fiancée out of some sense of obligation to me. It's just not fair to him. I turn up after a fling two years ago and announce that I have his son. Can you imagine what that would do to his relationship? Besides, he'd probably think I was after his money or something. Oh… I don't think I can do it."

Arin gave Kagome a comforting squeeze on her arm as she spoke to her in a soothing tone. "It's okay Kagome. Just relax and think about it when you're up to it."

Kagome nodded, thanking her cousin and friend for their kind understanding. She decided to go take a shower and went inside. As she walked past the phone it rang, startling her out of her thoughts. She turned, automatically picking up the receiver and responding.

**---------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru paced back and forth in the large entryway of his sleek condo. He tried to tell himself to walk out the door and get to the party as quickly as possible. He was already late and one of the things Sesshoumaru prided himself on was his punctuality. However, today was different. Instead of making his usual efficient effort of dressing for the evening, he had sat on the bed and stared at nothing, completely unable to motivate himself. Now he stood at the door, struggling with another bout of indecision and feeling quite vexed at the fact that he was having this rather uncharacteristic moment. Sighing with impatience, he went back into the spacious lounge room and picked up the phone. He had to do this or he would never be able to concentrate on anything tonight and it was very important that he did. He focused on dialling the numbers that he had memorized that afternoon.

Sesshoumaru was surprised to find that he felt nervous. His heart pounded heavily in his tight chest as he listened to the dial tone. To his surprise, it stopped after the second ring and his heart picked up a beat when he heard her voice, like sweet honey to his hears.

"Hello?"

His breath held for a second, rendering him speechless. There was silence before she spoke again. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hello." He paused when he heard her gasp.

Kagome's stomach did giant summersaults when she heard Siesso's deep sexy voice. She had the most insane urge to throw the receiver down as if it were a poisonous snake. She breathed in quietly, summoning all her strength to reply in a normal voice.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Sesshoumaru smiled absently at her little game. She knew exactly who she spoke to but for some reason, chose to play dumb. He couldn't blame her really and suddenly found himself hoping that she would hear him out. He decided to play her game.

"Yes, may I speak with Kagome Higurashi please?"

"Speaking." Kagome chewed her bottom lip, worriedly. Her stall for time had not lasted long. Her mind still felt quite scattered and she couldn't control her racing heart.

"Kagome, it's Sesshoumaru Taisho."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you." Now he was starting to feel rather irritated. He had not called to make small talk; it just wasn't in his nature. He decided to go straight to the heart of the matter.

"I called to see if you intend to come to work tomorrow."

Kagome's heart was doing a crazy dance and for the life of her, she could not get her voice to work, despite the several attempts she made to open her mouth and push out a sound. 'That's probably because I don't know what to say.' She reasoned in her head.

"Look Kay, I can understand if you don't want to return but I really hope you'll consider it carefully before making your mind up. You won't find many opportunities like this one." When the silence continued he started speaking again.

"You don't have to worry about working with me Kay. You work for my brother. He is the one who hired you. I only welcomed you today in his absence." He paused as his memories returned to that welcome, causing a familiar swell of sensations. "Please, don't throw away a rare opportunity because of me. You have no fears as far as I'm concerned. I won't trouble you."

She thought about this for a moment, in two minds over what to do. She desperately needed the money and what he said was correct. Career opportunities such as this were hard to come by. A chance to start off in a large and prestigious company, to learn under one of its brilliant young executives, plus a very generous salary would not come along too often. She'd be kidding herself if she thought differently. Before she could reply, his sexy voice came through the receiver.

"Why don't you come tomorrow and try it out. You'll be working with Inuyasha. He'll show you around and introduce you to everyone." He fell silent again, allowing her time to think.

True, she could go and see what it was like. There was no harm in that. If she didn't like it, she could just leave. She finally found her voice, glad to hear it sound firm and strong because she certainly didn't feel that way.

"Okay, I'll come tomorrow."

A warm sensation filled Sesshoumaru's chest and he almost sighed with relief. Quickly pulling himself together, he kept his formal tone and bade her goodnight, wishing her well for the next day. He placed the receiver back in its niche and finally released the pent up sigh. If asked to describe exactly what he felt at that moment, he wouldn't be able to. Once again, he had faced losing Kay and it was no better the second time round. He swallowed as emotions engulfed him and took a shaky breath, warring with the turmoil inside him. 'Why does she have this affect on me?' The question he had asked himself a million times in the last two years sprang up again in his mind. For a man who prided himself on control, the weekend with Kay was totally beyond his understanding. He'd spent a lifetime in the company of beautiful women, like Yura and some even more so. However, none had ever affected him the way Kay did. He remembered the myriad of sensations that had claimed him in those two days, some entirely new to his experience. So much so, that he couldn't put a name to them if he tried. The strongest of them all surprisingly, would come at the times when she slept in his arms and he would gaze at her peaceful face or when he'd hold her after they made love.

He nearly jumped when the telephone rang, turning to stare at it in disgust. He knew exactly who it was. He sat for a minute debating on whether to answer it then decided he would have to face the music eventually. With a sigh of resignation, he lifted the receiver again. 'At least this way, if she annoys me too much, I'll hang up and stay home.'

"Hello." He had not meant for his tone to sound as weary as it did.

"Sesshoumaru? What's the matter? You sound dreadful."

"Why thank you Yura. It's so lovely to hear from you too darling."

Yura giggled at the sarcasm in his voice. "Why aren't you here yet? It's just about to start."

Sesshoumaru swallowed the impatient sigh and cleared his throat. "I apologise Yura, I was unavoidably detained. I'm leaving right now."

"Good. I'll see you here soon sweetheart."

He replaced the receiver and stared at it with hostility. A groan escaped him as he thought of the coming evening. The last place he wanted to be was at a fundraising dinner but unfortunately, Yura talked him into it months ago and made him promise to attend. He stood, taking a deep breath and preparing himself for the next few hours of false pleasantries with the most elite society had to offer.

**---------------------------------------------**

Kagome put down the receiver slowly. She stood for a minute, just staring at it in amazement. Her mind spun from its racing thoughts. 'Could this work out? How will I handle working near him every day? He did say that I'd be working for his brother and I wouldn't see him much. Maybe, just maybe it might work out.' She almost jumped as a voice spoke next to her.

"Kay, is everything all right?"

Arin looked at her in puzzlement as she stood staring at the phone with a strange expression. She watched as it shifted from doubt to hopefulness then to excitement. Kagome suddenly beamed at her and threw her arms around her impulsively. Arin laughed as she hugged her back. She felt so relieved that her friend was smiling again.

"That was Mr Taisho. He asked me to return to work tomorrow and I agreed. I think it might actually work out just fine Arin. I'll be working with his younger brother, remember, the one who interviewed me. What's his name again? Oh yes, Inuyasha. He's so nice. I really think I'll like working for him."

Arin laughed and gave Kay another hug. She suddenly felt rather curious about this Sesshoumaru Taisho. 'Why exactly does he want Kay back at work? You would think that a man in his position would feel rather awkward at having one of his flings in the office where his fiancée visits. She tucked the thought in the back of her mind for later. Definitely something she would have to investigate. For now though, she concentrated on her friend's good news, smiling happily and chatting with her about what to wear for the occasion.

**---------------------------------------------**

Later that night as Kagome lay in bed thinking about Siesso, she heard noises from the small bed beside hers. She turned to see Ryushiro's smiling face. Laughing softly, she rolled over and looked at him in a mock serious manner.

"Why are you awake at his time of night young man?" she whispered playfully.

Ryu giggled back in response and climbed out of his bed. He toddled his way over and gazed up at her with a pleading look in his big puppy eyes.

She laughed at him as she held her sheets open and watched in amazement as he jumped agilely, grabbing on to the side of the bed and climbing on. Kagome shook her head in wonderment. Ryu never ceased to amaze her with all of his extraordinary feats. He snuggled in next to her, squeezing himself as close to her as possible. She covered him up and folded him in her arms. She loved feeling of his little body and she particularly adored his smell.

Ryu pulled back and raised his large golden eyes to hers. Kagome felt the breath catch in her throat as another pair of eyes, so similar to her son's suddenly came to mind. She lost herself to the thoughts of Siesso and it was a minute or so before she realised that Ryu was talking to her. She smiled down at him as she heard his words.

"Kiss… mamma… kiss."

She bent down and placed a kiss on his little puckered lips. At times like this she found herself wishing the most that there was a dad for him to love as well. He was the most beautiful little boy with his happy smile and eternally sunny nature. Once again, her mind slipped into its fantasy world, where a smiling Siesso lay beside them, looking lovingly into her eyes over the top of their son's head. She sighed as she cleared the images from her mind. Smiling at her son, she mocked herself for her stupidity.

"You know, your mummy's crazy for entertaining these hopeless dreams." She sighed as a wave of sadness hit her and squeezed his little body close. "I'm so sorry son. I messed everything up, didn't I?"

Hot tears rolled from her eyes and stained the pillow. Ryu's little head came up swiftly and his eyes searched hers, concern filling their golden depths. He reached his little hand up and wiped at the warm drops, his little lips turning down in sadness.

Kagome leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry baby, now I've upset you. Silly mamma." She smiled at him through the tears but he continued to look at her with his worried expression.

"I'm is just a little sad because the thing I wanted the most for us is lost forever. Your daddy belongs to someone else now… Why did I leave without saying goodbye? Maybe things would have turned out differently for all of us."

"Daddy?"

Kagome forgot all about her sorrow as she stared in shock at her son. "What did you say Ryu?"

The little boy smiled at her and looked as if he wouldn't answer. She smiled back and looked out the window, realising that she must have imagined it. She looked back at him suddenly as he repeated the word. This time it was distinctly clear.

"Daddy!"

Kagome couldn't speak and continued to stare at her son in open-mouthed amazement. 'How is this possible?' She knew Ryushiro was ahead of his time but this was still incredible. He had so far managed to master several words and at times could even string a small three-word sentence together. However, he had never come out with a word so quickly and clearly after hearing it only once. Usually, they would have to repeat it several times and even then he would practice a bit before getting it right. A small shiver ran down her spine. Sometimes, she had these strange feelings that she just couldn't explain and for some reason, a lot of these feelings were inspired by her son's unusual talents. With a sigh of weariness, she nestled deeper under the covers, bringing the little body with her. She stroked his hair gently as she fell into another thoughtful daze. A short while later, she could hear the steady breathing that told her Ryu slept. She gently kissed the top of his head and closed her eyes, following him into the dream world.

**---------------------------------------------**

He walked through the strange house, wondering where he was. Looking around, there was nothing familiar to his eyes. He stood in some kind of hallway, with three doors around him. For some reason, he found his hand reaching out to turn the handle of the door on his left. The room was bathed in moonlight. He could see two beds, one smaller than the other. Seeing that one bed was empty, he turned to the other one and noticed that it was occupied. Curiously, he walked towards it, wondering why he was here and who this person was.

To his utter irritation, he could not make out the face of the woman lying in the bed, knowing only her gender by the delicately shaped, feminine arms. Again he wondered what brought him here to look at this faceless woman when he noticed something stirring beneath the sheet. His eyes opened wide in surprise when a small bright silver head popped out from under the woman's arm. He blinked in amazement as he stared at his likeness in the young child's face. 'What does all this mean?' he asked himself as the child turned his large golden eyes upon him. His breath held at the beautiful smile of recognition that lit his tiny features. He frowned wondering if he saw himself as a child then decided not as the room looked much too modern for his childhood years and much to poor. He turned his eyes back to the child when he heard a giggle and saw the little face looking at him patiently, as if waiting for something. Now that he had his full attention, the child's face became sombre, taking on a serious expression.

"I love you daddy."

Shockwaves coursed through the man's body as he stared dumbfounded at the little face. He gasped as he heard the next words from the child's mouth.

"Silly daddy… take us home."

Sesshoumaru sat up, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. 'What the hell was that about?' he wondered as his calmed his screaming senses. 'It felt so real.' He slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom, splashing some water on his face. He'd had some weird dreams in his time but this one… this one left him feeling strangely hollow, empty. Was it more than a dream? Was it a message? He lifted his eyes to the mirror and stared at his reflection. His mind raced over the possible meanings to this dream. As his thoughts ran on, an image of the little face appeared in the mirror next to his. Sesshoumaru felt startled by the similarity. It was tiny version his face that stared back at him from the mirror.

"Is this a glimpse of my future?" He wondered as he stared in awe at the tiny features. 'No' his mind told him, 'how could it be. You saw their meagre existence. No child of mine would live in such a way then what… what does all this mean?'

Sesshoumaru started feeling frustrated at his lack of understanding. He had the feeling that this dream was somehow important but as to why, he had no idea. He went back to his bed and lay down. He knew that sleep wouldn't come too easily, not with his head so full of questions. He turned his thoughts to an area that hadn't entered his mind until he'd met Kay. Family. In the past, there never seemed to be any time or inclination to dwell on the prospect. Not once, did he feel moved by anyone he met to think of having a family with them. Kay however, seemed to be the ultimate exception to all his rules.

He sighed again in frustration, feeling utterly helpless for the second time in his life. Finally, there was someone that he wanted more than anything in the world and he couldn't have her, and why? Circumstances, because of stupid ridiculous circumstances that were totally beyond his control. He rolled over as he tried to calm the anger that rose in his chest, thinking of the many scenarios he'd created in his head, all centred on her. He remembered his surprise when those thoughts suddenly changed direction. Somehow, they had moved from the sensual fantasies to blissful portrayals of them as very loving and happy parents. 'Maybe this is why I had that strange dream. It must be my mind acting on my fantasies.' Unfortunately, much as he told himself this he still felt unsettled, wondering why he would dream of his child living in such poverty. Sighing again, he rolled over once more. He cursed again at the fates that tormented him, vowing to somehow find a way to undo their maleficence.

**

* * *

AN:** If anyone would like to know when I update, I have a solution. If you want me to notify you then just leave your email address in a review or email me and I'll add you to my new email folder so when I post, I can let you know. Some of the readers at ff-net have this option on-site but the other sites don't and I know how frustrating it is to have to go back constantly to check, not to mention how disappointing when it's not updated. So yeah, just let me know if you a notification. I've already added the reviewers who left email addresses on previous reviews. If any of you don't wish to continue receiving these notifications, please let me know and I'll remove you from the list. Okay, that's about all I think. Thanks again guys and see you next chapter. 

Babs


	3. New Beginnings

Chapter 3: **_New Beginnings_**

Inuyasha sat in his office, strumming his fingers on his desk. He looked around at the immaculate furnishing, barely noticing a thing. His mind kept wandering to another office, three doors away to be precise. He sighed as he straightened in his seat and made another attempt at reading the document in his hand. The words ran through his mind meaninglessly, causing his irritation to heighten. 'This is no good' he told himself, rising from his seat. 'I'm getting nowhere here. May as well get a coffee. Besides,' he reasoned, 'the new girl will be here soon.' Sighing heavily, he pulled the door open and stepped out into the reception area. 'Let's hope that her training keeps me occupied for a while.' It seemed that nothing could keep his mind from _that_ woman these days. He gritted his teeth at the urge to go to her office. 'No' he told himself firmly, 'you're not going to hang around her like a love sick fool!' He turned purposefully and walked towards the tearoom.

**---------------------------------------------**

Kagome walked calmly from the elevator, her every move calculated and deliberate. Her nerves were screaming and the fluttering sensations in her stomach intensified with each step. Even though she wasn't entering Sesshoumaru's office, just being near it caused her emotions to rage. Inuyasha Taisho's office, which was two doors down from his, attached to the main reception area of the Managerial Suite, where all the executives worked. The chances of running into Siesso were great and the thought made her more nervous than she already was. As she neared the reception desk a voice spoke up, startling her from her thoughts.

"Good morning young lady. I'm so glad to see you've returned."

Kagome turned a big smile to the old lady sitting quietly behind the large desk. With all the excitement yesterday, she'd barely spoken to the woman and she really needed to thank her for arranging her interview.

"Good morning Kaede. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. And you, how do you feel today?" The keen eyes bore into Kagome, as if they saw into her very soul.

"I… Well, I'm fine thanks. Actually, I'm rather keen to start work."

Kaede smiled as she watched the young woman's face. She could feel her tension and saw plainly that she was nervous. She wasn't certain of what had transpired the previous day but she knew that Kagome had been upset when she'd left Mr Taisho's office. Kaede had a feeling that the wicked Yura was somehow responsible for the girl's distress. She disliked the woman intensely and hated the polite manner she was forced to use when dealing with her. She smiled at Kagome, vowing silently to provide as often as possible, a buffer for the girl against Yura's poison tongue.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy working with Inuyasha. He's a wonderful young man with a good business head. There's plenty to learn from him."

Kagome's smile broadened as she thought of the career ahead of her. "Oh Kaede, I want to thank you so much for helping me get this job."

"Ah nonsense Kagome. You wouldn't have been accepted if you were no good. You got the job because you were the best suited. I only gave the word, my dear."

"Still, if you hadn't told Arin about it and arranged the interview, I wouldn't be here now so… thanks Kaede. You don't know how much it means to me."

Kaede smiled and was about to reply when the telephone rang, drawing her attention. Kagome gave her a quick wave and turned in the direction of her new boss's office. She reached out a hand to open the door, when a strange sensation raced up her spine, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. She stilled and turned her head to look around but found only Kaede in the large reception area. Lifting her hand from the doorknob, she rubbed at the goose bumps on her arms then quickly shook off the feeling as she reached once more to open the door.

**---------------------------------------------**

A pair of eyes followed the girl's movements as she took a last look around and disappeared into the youngest brother's office. A smirk of ill intent graced the hidden features as the sadistic mind wandered how this creature could be manipulated to its will. Eyes shifted slightly to the desk in the middle of the spacious room, latching on to the profile of the old woman. A feeling of irritation rose as plans were made to get around the old hag. She was a wily one, who would not be fooled so easily. No matter, there was always a way. The smirk reappeared before the shadowed features suddenly froze in shock when the old woman lifted her head and turned her eyes to its hiding place. 'How could she possibly know I'm here?' With a sigh of irritation, the figure shrank back and disappeared. The old woman lowered her head and returned to her work.

**---------------------------------------------**

Kouga placed the receiver back in its niche and frowned. He rubbed his fingers over his tense brows, attempting to wipe away the strain that marred its smooth line. With a deep sigh, he rose from his chair and circled his desk as he headed to the outer office.

"Ayame!"

The red head popped straight up and a pair of large green eyes stared at him from beneath a frowning brow. Kouga smiled at the look of irritation she sent him. He knew she hated interruptions when she was focusing on something important, especially when they were yelled at her in the tone that he'd used.

Taking a deep breath, Ayame sent him a pained look of tolerance. "Yes Kouga. What can I do for you?"

"Call the others and tell them to meet here as soon as possible." As he spoke, he walked through the reception area and opened the outer door to the street. He paused before exiting, turning to her with emphatic look.

"And I mean all of them. It's important. We've received new information and it's crucial that they be informed. Understand?"

Ayame gave him a blank look, speaking in a droll tone. "Why of course Kouga. Anything you say."

He smiled again as he watched her eyes roll before she picked up the phone and started dialling. Satisfied, he closed the door behind him and headed down the street. Miroku was two doors away and he needed to speak to him urgently. Only he had the contact that could verify the facts. Kouga hoped that what he heard was false because if there was some truth to it then it meant that their job just became a whole lot harder. He struggled with the weight of his responsibility for a moment as he thought of all the facts he'd managed to gather. At times, a certain fear crept into him that he and his group were in way over their heads. Shaking off this feeling, he smiled at the concierge as he entered the exclusive hotel and headed toward the elevators.

**---------------------------------------------**

"No sir, this one is from Yamaguchi Corp."

Inuyasha sighed and smiled again at the young woman across the span of his large desk. "Kagome, how many times have I told you not to call me sir, or Mr Taisho. It's Inuyasha, okay?"

Kagome's face flushed as she smiled back at him. "Yes sir… oh I mean Inuyasha."

His laughter rang out, filling the room. He shook his head, thinking again what a wise choice he'd made to hire her. He had the feeling that work was going to be a whole lot more fun and interesting from now on. 'Well… at least Kagome helped me to keep my mind off her.' Inuyasha felt surprise as he acknowledged this fact. For the entire morning he hadn't once thought of the woman who usually plagued his thoughts. He looked up wonderingly at his new assistant, realising for the first time how completely relaxed he was in her presence. With all the stress of their business problems and not to mention, his growing anxiety over… her, his body was always tense these days. However, after only a few hours in this young woman's company, he felt relaxed, rejuvenated even.

Kagome watched the play of emotions pass over her boss's face. He was a funny character, totally different to his brother. A warm sensation rose inside her as her mind slipped to Siesso again. Cursing herself, she tried to focus her attention on Inuyasha, pushing aside the image of a sexy grin and ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

"Well Kagome, I think you've earned yourself a break. Take an hour for lunch."

Kagome blinked at him in surprise. "An hour sir? Ah… I mean Inuyasha."

"Yes ma'am, one whole hour."

She looked at his face and relaxed, taking in the amused and teasing expression. She really did enjoy herself this morning. He was so easy to work with that the time just seemed to fly. Pushing back her chair, she stood and looked at him once more with uncertainty.

Inuyasha laughed at her expression. "Go, have lunch. I'll see you back here in an hour. You've worked well Kagome. You deserve it."

A huge smile suddenly lit her face, causing Inuyasha to blink at its radiance. Aside from an odd glimpse here or there, this was the first time that he saw it properly. It was a rather pleasing sight and one he hoped to see more often. 'I'll make sure to do all I can to make that happen.' He watched her leave the office and turned to answer the phone.

"Inuyasha" Kaede's formal voice spoke through the earpiece. "A young lady from Mr Nadu's office to speak with you."

"Put her through Kaede."

Inuyasha frowned as he listened to the speaker, grabbing his pen to jot some numbers down. "Fine, I'll be there… Yes, I'll tell him."

He hung up the phone and sighed, suddenly feeling weary. This whole damned situation was annoying. Cursing silently, he left his office and headed to his brother's.

**---------------------------------------------**

Kagome waved goodbye to the two girls in the tearoom and turned to walk down the corridor towards the Executive suite. She was feeling happy with her day so far. 'Well, it's certainly an improvement on yesterday, that's for sure.' She smiled at one of the executives and his assistant as they past her in the hallway. She was surprised at the friendliness of the staff, considering the size of the company. She had a feeling it had something to do with Inuyasha Taisho. He cheered the whole place up. She unconsciously hummed a tune as she swung open the heavy glass door and strolled in, sending a happy smile at Kaede.

Kaede was relieved to see the young woman's relaxed face. She had a lovely personality and would make a wonderful co-worker; definitely an improvement on Inuyasha's previous assistant. She gestured Kagome closer and handed her a large stack of papers.

"Kagome, Inuyasha had to leave for a while. He asked if you could take these around to all the offices and get a signature from each manager. When you return, there is some work for you on his desk. He said he shouldn't be too long."

Kagome smiled at the old lady as she grabbed the documents and headed off to her assigned task. She walked quickly from office to office, handing out letters and gathering signatures. She met a few new people and some that she had previously spoken with in the tearoom. Her pile was thinning and she had only one suite left to visit. She swung open the door and walked in, stopping short in surprise.

"Hojo? Is that you?" She stepped forward and looked at the face of the young man behind the desk.

"Oh man, Kagome! Wow, I can't believe it!"

Hojo was out of his seat and round the desk before she could blink. He picked her up in a bear hug and swung her round in a circle. Kagome giggled as she tried to stop the papers from falling out of her hands. He finally set her down and stepped back, putting both hands on her shoulders, as he looked her over.

"You look amazing. How long has it been?"

Kagome laughed as she looked into his warm brown eyes that were almost the same shade as his hair. He had grown even more handsome than the last time she saw him and she couldn't help but think how much he suited the picture he set. His pristine black suit and white shirt were neat, set off nicely by the light grey tie. His black thin-rimmed glasses finished it off to perfection. Looking past him, she noticed the tidy and well organised desk; another testimony to his efficient nature.

"Oh my, ah… four years."

Hojo shook his head. "That's incredible. You haven't changed a bit, aside from becoming more beautiful. So, what are you doing here?"

Kagome held up the stack of papers. "I'm actually here to drop off a letter and get a signature from your boss. Is he here?"

"Yes, he is" Hojo replied distractedly. "Are you Inuyasha's new assistant?"

She nodded happily at him. "I started yesterday."

"This is wonderful Kagome. It's… it's great."

Kagome sighed and looked at him seriously. "It is Hojo-kun but right now I have to get a move on. There's more work waiting for me on Mr Taisho's desk."

Hojo flashed her a grin of amusement. "Don't you mean Inuyasha? Around here, Mr Taisho is the older brother."

"Oh" was her only reply.

Hojo turned and buzzed his boss to let him know that Kagome had a letter for him to sign. He turned back to her and gestured towards the door.

"Go right in."

"Thanks Hojo."

She smiled then turned to walk into the office. Several minutes later, she walked back out. She waved at Hojo, intending to return to her task but he jumped out of his seat and rushed over to her.

"Kagome… I was wondering if you'd like to get together and do something?"

"Oh… well…" She felt rather awkward at the situation. Hojo was a nice guy but she really didn't feel anything towards him other than happiness to see a friend.

"No pressure. It's just great to have a friend here."

Her smile broadened. "Yes it is, isn't it? Look Hojo, no promises but I'll see how things go. It's a bit hectic at the moment, especially with me just starting this job. Maybe in a little while when things settle down, okay?"

He nodded happily. "Sure, that'd be great. In the meantime, feel free to drop by. Maybe we could even have lunch together one day, if we can synchronise our times. That can be tricky round here."

"I can imagine." She laughed as she started for the door. "Well Hojo, I'll see you later."

As she walked back to Inuyasha's office, she thought of the invitation from Hojo. She really didn't feel like accepting but told herself to not be hasty. She knew that a large part of the reason she wasn't interested was because of Siesso. Considering the fact that he was engaged, it might be wise if she started seeing other men. Unfortunately, the idea was not as appealing as she would have hoped. With a little sigh, she pushed the thought aside and continued on to the office.

The rest of her day passed fairly quickly. Inuyasha didn't return until nearly three-thirty but the work he provided her kept her busy 'til then. She had no time for idle thought, as there was plenty to occupy her mind. The remaining hour was filled with typing and dictation. She felt rather pleased when at quarter to five she finished the last letter. She pulled the sheet from the printer and stacked it neatly with the rest. With a big smile of satisfaction, she turned to her boss. He was watching her with an amused grin on his face.

"Well done Kagome. I think this is the first time a new worker has managed to keep up with me. You've done a wonderful job."

Inuyasha's words were genuine. He felt very impressed at her efficiency and dedication to the task. Not once had she slackened off and he was most surprised when he had returned to find her almost finished the tasks he left her. Her soothing nature was pleasing to him also. He didn't think he would have any problems co-existing with her in the future. 'Thank god something has finally turned out right. Now if I could just get the rest of my life to work as well…' He almost laughed at the ridiculous thought. Especially after the meeting this afternoon, he realised that things were only going to get worse.

"Inuyasha?"

The soft voice penetrated through his thoughts and he focused his attention back to Kagome. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I just wanted to know what you wanted me to do with these papers."

"Oh. Just leave them there. I'll fix them up. You can go home now. You've done enough for one day."

Kagome smiled as happiness bubbled inside her. Her first day… well, what she considered her first day and she was already receiving praise, not to mention the early mark and extended lunch. She stood and gathered her things, sending her boss a cheery farewell before exiting the office. As she stepped outside, she stopped in surprise when she saw Arin at the reception desk, talking to Kaede. She rushed over, pleased to see her friend.

"Arin!"

"Hi Kay! Are you ready to go home? I was hoping to catch a ride with you. I had to put my car in the repair shop."

"Again? Oh Arin, you really should get rid of that thing, you know."

"That's exactly what I tell her."

Arin turned to her aunt then rolled her eyes. "And who's going to give me the money to buy a new one?"

Kagome grabbed her friend's arm and started heading towards the exit. "Come on Arin. Let's go before your bad auto luck rubs off on me."

"What?" Arin turned to her friend with a look of disbelief. "Yours isn't much better."

"Yeah, well at least it goes more than it doesn't"

Kaede smiled, listening to their argument as they disappeared in the elevator, waving her goodbye. The phone rang beside her and she turned to pick it up.

**---------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru breathed deeply as he leaned his forehead against the cool wood of his office door. He could feel Kagome's aura fading with every passing minute. He fought with himself to not tear open the door and race after her. The whole day, he'd struggled with his need to see her, to hold her. 'God, how I am going to stand this? How do I work, knowing that she's just two doors away and I can't even see her?' He sighed heavily and straightened, turning around as the buzzer sounded behind him. He walked to his desk and pressed the intercom button.

"What is it Kaede?"

"It's Ms Timaro on the phone sir."

"Put her through." Clenching his teeth he waited until Yura's voice came through the speaker. "What can I do for you Yura?"

"Oh darling, what sort of a greeting is that for your fiancée?"

"I apologise Yura." He stifled the urge to role his eyes, speaking in his most tolerant tone. "I'm still trying to finish up. You know how difficult things have been around here lately."

"Don't you worry my sweet, I'll make you feel better tonight."

'Tonight… tonight…' his mind scrambled desperately to remember what plans they'd set for the evening.

"Don't tell me you forgot! Sesshoumaru… what's wrong with you lately? This is so unlike you. You never forget things."

Apprehension crept up his spine at her suspicious tone. He searched his mind for a feasible excuse, finally coming up with one.

"Yura, you know that our company has met some serious trouble. I have all sorts of problems to deal with. Now one of our mergers looks like it's going sour and it's one that we'd rather keep. So… I hope you understand that my mind has not been keeping up with things that aren't business related."

He held his breath as he waited for her reaction. Finally she sighed and spoke in a sulky tone.

"Does that mean that our date is off again?"

Sesshoumaru thanked his stars for the break. "I'm sorry honey but I'll probably be here for quite a while yet."

"Why don't you get that lazy brother of yours to do something for once?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her agitation. "Come on Yura, you know that's unfair. Inuyasha does more than his fair share around here. And if it makes you feel any better, he's most likely to be here with me most of the night."

A heavy sigh came through the receiver. "Fine, but when am I ever going to get to see you Sesshoumaru? I miss you. We never spend any time together anymore."

"I know and I'm sorry. As soon as this mess is cleared up, I'll take you away for that weekend you wanted. How's that?"

"Yeah… I guess that's fine."

"Good. Now I have to go."

He dealt with her protests for a couple minutes more before flicking off the intercom. Sitting back in his chair, he tapped his fingers together as he thought of his dilemma. He turned when his office door flew open and his brother strolled in, bundles of papers in hand.

"You ready start?"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he straightened in his chair. Inuyasha sat opposite him and started leafing through the papers. He looked up at his brother after a moment, noting his silence.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing Inuyasha, I'm just tired."

"Yes, I've noticed that. Why?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged and kept his manner casual, his face calm. "Who knows. Maybe this whole situation is finally getting to me."

Inuyasha continued to watch him. He hadn't seen him like this since the time he returned from that weekend at Miroku's cabin. He wondered what happened to make him this way.

"Is it Yura?"

A humourless grin spread on Sesshoumaru's face. He turned to Inuyasha with a rare look of amusement. "No more than usual brother. Now let's start this or we'll be here all night."

Inuyasha nodded. He knew there was no point pursuing anything with Sesshoumaru if he wasn't willing to talk. He turned his attention to the pile in his hand and picked one up, handing it to him. They soon engrossed themselves in the finer details of their business plans and soon forgot about Sesshoumaru's problems.

**---------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru sat back on the large sofa and sighed. He raised the glass to his lips, the hot biting liquid seeping fire down his throat. He took a deep breath and rested his head on the soft padding behind him. He closed his eyes a moment as weariness invaded his senses. This weariness was worse than that produced by all his business dealings. It made his body feel like lead and his mind incapable of thought… except for her of course. His mind never had trouble working when it came to her. He opened his eyes and took another large gulp from the glass, sighing with relief as its potent contents went straight to work on his tense nerves. He laughed humourlessly as he thought of his hopeless situation. It was only the first day and he was already a wreck from holding back his emotions. How was he to keep himself from Kay, day in and day out for who knows how long? His senses had driven him to the brink of insanity, screaming with awareness of her presence. He knew each time she stepped out of his brother's office.

He looked down to discover the empty tumbler in his hand, wondering when he'd finished the drink. Lifting the bottle, he poured his fourth generously topped glass and proceeded to empty it in one swig. How much would he have to consume tonight in order to stop thinking of her? It took another half hour of steady drinking before his head finally became too heavy to hold up. He let it fall back on the sofa and closed his eyes, entering a spinning world of blackness.

He walked slowly through the darkness, wondering where he was. Nothing looked familiar. He kept moving forward, searching blindly for something solid. Suddenly, a light appeared in the distance as a dot of white against a black canopy. Turning towards it, he continued at a slow pace and was surprised when he drew near, to find it was a partly opened door. When he was no more than a foot away, it suddenly swung open to reveal a small room filled with toys. Blinking in surprise, he stepped into the room and looked around, jumping as the door closed behind him. He swung around sharply, gasping in amazement as he looked at the smiling face of the white-haired child from the previous night. Before he could react, the child squealed with joy and darted past him towards a huge model racetrack, throwing himself to floor beside it. He looked back at Sesshoumaru with a big grin and gestured to him to approach. Sesshoumaru walked towards him in a daze and followed his next signal to sit. After positioning himself cross-legged on the ground, he looked at the child questioningly. The boy picked up two cars and placed them on the track, handing one set of controllers to him while holding the other. His little fingers flicked the switch and the track hummed to life. Using his controller, he showed Sesshoumaru how to move his car around the track and soon they were racing, their cars speeding round the intricate bends and loops.

After several moments, Sesshoumaru realised that he was having fun. Especially when their cars were neck and neck going round the sharpest bends. He was impressed by the skill and coordination displayed by the child and was soon laughing with him as their cars skidded round another tricky turn, nearly losing their grip on the track. Finally the game was finished and the boy neatly packed the controllers and cars into their box. Sesshoumaru watched him, again overwhelmed with curiosity. He looked so tiny, yet seemed capable of so much. 'Maybe that's because this is a dream' his logical brain always provided the answer.

The boy suddenly turned, beaming as he held up a puzzle. Sesshoumaru sat beside him, stunned as he watched him expertly put it together in no time at all. They sat for hours playing with one toy after another and laughing at the games they created with all the small figures. Sesshoumaru felt as if he was a child again. The carefree fun was infectious and he didn't want it to end. He sat back and studied the small features carefully, noting the stubborn set of his jaw line and the same mannerisms that were his. Again he felt awed by the sight and couldn't help wishing that he actually did have a son like this.

"But you do daddy. You have me."

Again he was shocked, turning his head to look at the boy in amazement. 'How did he know what I was thinking?'

"Cause you're my daddy."

Sesshoumaru blinked and shook his head. The more he saw of this child the more he was confused. He lifted his hand to touch the little face, when everything around him started fading into blackness.

"No" he cried out as he tried to reach for the boy.

The little face wore a look of sadness as the little hands waved farewell.

"See you soon daddy."

"No… wait, don't go. I want to know your name."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head from the sofa and blinked rapidly, trying to clear the fog in his head. 'Damn, what does this dream mean? What am I suppose to know?' Once again, he felt frustrated by his lack of understanding. Try as he might, he couldn't make sense of the whole thing. Giving up on it he stood and walked to his room, falling face down on the bed and drifting straight to sleep.

**

* * *

AN:** I just wanted to let you know that I've started a new story. It's called: **My Enemy, My Love**. It's a Sess/Kag fic, of course. It's about two mortal enemies who suddenly find themselves thrown together by a cruel twist of faith and they must now put all their differences aside in order to survive. Hope you guys get a chance to check it out. Let me know what you think of it. It does need some revising but I think it's pretty safe to read. lol. 

Another reminder for those who want a notification of my updates. Please leave your email address with your review, and please be sure to check that it all shows. If it doesn't work then just email me and I'll add you.

Thanks for the reviews guys and see you all next chapter.

Babs


	4. Dissention In The Ranks

Chapter 4: **_Dissention In The Ranks_**

Kagome hummed along with the music as the elevator glided its way to the top floor. She moved forward when the doors swung open and paused as she came face to face with the company's lawyer.

"Good morning Mr. Hakama. How are you today?" She smiled politely at the harassed and rather distracted looking attorney.

"Ah… well thank you Kagome."

He bowed quickly and entered the elevator. Kagome blinked in surprise and exited the compartment, wondering what happened to the usually pleasant and chatty little man. 'Something must have upset him.'

"Have a lovely day young lady."

She turned in time to see the lift doors close and Mr. Hakama disappear from sight. "Strange."

With a shrug, she continued down the hall and pushed through the large glass doors of the executive suite. She smiled at the old lady as she walked past the reception desk, grabbing the large stack of documents that was held out to her.

"Thanks Kaede."

"Kagome, don't forget to remind Inuyasha about the meeting."

"I haven't forgotten."

She gave Kaede a reassuring smile before heading towards her boss's office. He was sitting at his desk, frowning distractedly as he spoke to someone on the phone. She moved quietly to her own desk and started sorting through the new pile of papers she brought in. With the task completed, she lifted her hand and pointed to her watch, silently reminding him of his appointment.

Inuyasha nodded and turned his attention back to the call. "No Myouga… I assure you that the work is still in progress… I have no idea where that rumour came from but I fully intend to find out… Yes, I'll let you know if I hear anything… Okay."

Kagome glanced up from the document in her hand, looking at her boss in concern. He was still frowning and had a faraway look on his face that told her of the gravity of his thoughts. In the short time she had worked for him, Inuyasha had proven to be the more carefree of the two brothers. His usual manner was to shrug off dilemmas with the assurance that all could be fixed. Seeing him this way made her wonder at the severity of the problem.

"Is everything all right Inuyasha?" She ventured hesitantly.

Her voiced concern brought him back to the present and he gave her a quick smile as he rose from his chair. "Yes Kagome, everything's fine."

Somehow, she wasn't convinced but she gave him a smile in return. She hadn't really expected him to confide in her… she was new here, after all. She turned back to her work, assuming that he was leaving and looked up in surprise when he spoke to her again.

"Kagome, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, what is it?" She turned to find him standing in the same position as before.

"I need you to call Mr Sekiri for me… you'll find his number in the index on my desk. Tell him I need to speak with him and that it's rather urgent. If he can make it, I'll be home by six tonight."

Kagome nodded. "Okay Inuyasha. No problem at all."

With a nod, he turned and walked out of the office. Grabbing the index from his desk, she sat and leafed through it until she found the number she needed. She reached for the phone, stopping when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." She turned to greet the visitor. "Hojo! How are you?"

The handsome young man walked in and closed the door behind him. Kagome smiled, as she looked him over. Hojo always reminded her of a model in one of those sophisticated magazines. He was ever immaculately presented… right down to his perfectly matching and not to mention, sparkling shoes. She squashed the urge to giggle as she smiled warmly at him.

"Hi Kagome, I'm great… having a wonderful day, if you must know." He smiled happily as he walked over to stand beside her. "Our department is actually up-to-date with its monthly reports."

"Wow, that's good news for your boss."

Hojo laughed, showing a row of perfectly lined, white teeth. "It sure is. It means the heat won't be on him today."

Kagome laughed as she imagined the harassed executives sitting in the boardroom, anxiously awaiting their inquisition. The picture was very amusing and it also brought her back to the present.

"Sorry Hojo but Inuyasha isn't here. He's at the meeting too."

"I figured he would be. I actually came to see you Kagome…"

"Oh?" Kagome started feeling rather apprehensive. "And what did you want to see me about?"

Hojo pulled up a chair and sat beside her, beaming enthusiastically. "Well… I have a favour to ask you."

The feeling of apprehension grew as she continued to smile at him pleasantly.

"My parents hold a charity function every year, to raise money for some cause or another. They're usually formal and quite boring. I thought it might be a little more fun if I had one of my old friends there."

"Oh Hojo… I don't know if I can…"

"Look Kagome, I know that things are a little hectic for you at the moment. That's why I've given you plenty of notice. It's not for another three weeks… so you have lots of time to decide."

Kagome nodded, glad of the reprieve and gave him a warm smile. "Well, I'll see what I can do but… no promises, okay?"

"That sounds good to me." Hojo's smile broadened. He stood up and put the chair back in its place. "I better get back. I have a few things to finish before the meeting ends. I'll see you soon Kagome."

She nodded, her smile fixed firmly in place. "See you later Hojo."

Kagome watched him walk out the door before turning back to her desk with a sigh. Why couldn't she fall for Hojo? How simple everything would be then. She took a deep breath as the memory of Siesso's lips covering her own and his hands wandering sensuously over her bare skin brought hot flushes to her body. 'No' she shook her head, 'he's Sesshoumaru Taisho, your boss.' Lifting the receiver of the phone with determination, she dialled the number and waited, trying in vain to ignore the warm sensation in the pit of her stomach.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Miroku strolled from the kitchen with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. He placed it on the counter, next to the phone and reached for the receiver. He almost jumped when it rang.

"Can you get that?" came a muffled feminine voice from the bedroom.

"I've already got it honey!" Clearing his throat, he lifted the offending instrument and spoke. "Hello"

"Mr. Sekiri?"

"Yes"

"This is Kagome Higurashi. I'm Inuyasha Taisho's assistant. He asked me to call you and arrange a time for you to meet. He said to tell you that it's urgent and he'll be home by six this evening."

Miroku's naturally curious instincts spiked immediately. "Tell Inuyasha that I'll be at his house at six-thirty."

"Very well Mr. Sekiri. Thank you for your time."

Miroku put the receiver back in its niche and stared at it thoughtfully. 'Something must have happened. I wonder what this time.' He was suddenly distracted from his thoughts, turning to stare at the woman who walked out of the bedroom. He leaned back against the counter and grinned at her suggestively. His eyes raked her tall, athletic figure, adorned in a black figure-hugging suit. Her glossy black, shoulder-length hair was tied into a tight knot at the nape of her neck. She sat on the lounge and proceeded to inspect the contents of her large black bag. She lifted her dark brown eyes and locked her gaze with his. A slow smile crept to her face as she stopped her avid perusal to focus him with her attention.

"Don't you have anything better to do than stand there ogling?"

He graced her with a sexy grin but stayed as he was.

"I see not." She continued to zip her bag before rising to her feet. "Some of us have work to do."

Miroku's eyes flicked down to the bag at her side and he frowned, totally forgetting his thoughts of seduction.

"So… you have active duty? In the day?"

Sango closed the gap between them, smiling up at him as she drew closer. "Boss's orders."

Miroku wrapped his arms around her and slid his hands over her lush curves, lingering on his favourite feature… her backside. He leaned down and brushed his lips on the sensitive skin of her throat, smiling at her quickly indrawn breath.

"Wouldn't you like to come back to bed with me first." He opened his mouth and pressed his lips down the side of her neck, trailing his tongue over her collarbone and back up her throat.

Sango moaned then pushed away from him. She had to get out of there. Miroku always made it impossible to leave but she'd sworn to her boss that she wouldn't be late today.

"I have to go Miroku." She leaned forward and kissed him, stepping back quickly when he reached for her. "I'll see you tonight."

Miroku sighed, watching the way her backside moved as she stooped to pick her bag off the floor. She paused and threw him a sexy grin over her shoulder before straightening up and walking out of the apartment without a backward glance. He took another mouthful of coffee and grinned, turning back to the phone. After dialling the number and going through the secretary, he finally heard the voice he wanted.

"Ah, Carl… it's Miroku."

"Miroku! How are you? It's been a while."

"Yes my friend. Business has kept me busy lately."

"What a shame. I miss your company."

"Yes, it's been too long."

He had met Carl at a university in England and had grown quite attached to him. So much so that he helped him find a job in Tokyo. It hadn't taken his friend long to work his way into the position of junior vice-president of the Federal Reserve Bank. Miroku smiled, thinking what a sheer stroke of luck that was for him. Over the years, his own companies had more than tripled their profits and much of it was due to the information that had Carl passed his way.

"So… what can I do for you?"

"Ah, now that my friend is the question. I was wondering if you had any information about Takahashi Enterprises. The rumour is that there's another bid for a takeover."

"The rumour is correct. The sale went through yesterday."

"What?" was all Miroku could manage produce from his stunned mind.

He heard a chuckle from the other end. "I know… very fast work indeed."

"Who was it Carl?"

"I have no idea Miroku. Some company by the name of Hitani bought it. It's obviously a dummy corporation. Someone doesn't want their activities known."

"Yes and that someone… has the most incredible powers of persuasion. I'd love to know how they managed to convince the old man to sell. Lord knows how many people have tried."

"You and me both my friend. So, why do you ask?"

Miroku paused, hating the fact that he had to mislead his friend. "Well, when I heard about the bid, I was hoping to get a shoe in myself."

"Better luck next time old friend. If there was more time, I would have let you know."

"I know Carl, I know. Listen… it was great to talking with you again. I'll drop by next week. I have a nice brandy, straight from France. We'll have a drink together."

"I'd like that Miroku. Thanks for calling."

"See you soon Carl."

He put down the receiver and frowned. This had to mean something. His brain started clicking through a list of people who might help him out. His body engaged in automatic pilot as he dressed himself appropriately, his mind continuing to sift through his itinerary for the day.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha scribbled down the last of his notes and looked up at his brother. The other board members were shuffling their way out of the room, leaving the two facing each other across the large table. He noted the frowning concentration with which Sesshoumaru read the letter in his hand. Standing, he walked to the door and closed it behind the last of the executives. He turned back to his brother with a sigh.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone." He noticed that he had his brother's attention and continued. "I received a very interesting phone call before the meeting. It was Myouga. Some of his board members are questioning the risks of continuing the funding."

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened. "Why?"

"It seems that certain rumours are spreading about a stop in our production line. The rumour has it that our research facility is also temporarily shut down."

"What?" Sesshoumaru didn't often find himself speechless but this was definitely one of those occasions. "Where the hell does this come from?"

"No idea" Inuyasha sighed again. "Rather strange though, don't you think? Especially after that."

Sesshoumaru looked again at the letter in his hand. Inuyasha was right. Katashi Industries was one of their major backers and had been for the last twenty years. For them to suddenly raise doubts about the viability of their latest project was completely unexpected but now, these rumours passing through the offices of another of their backers, was just too much of a coincidence.

"We have to find out who's behind this." Sesshoumaru already had a fair idea of who it was but, as usual, reserved judgment until enough evidence was found.

"I'm already working on it." Inuyasha gathered his papers together and turned to leave the boardroom.

"Let me know what you find out straight away."

Inuyasha sent him a crooked smile as he pushed the door open. "Of course."

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Two black-clad figures slipped unnoticed through the cars of the underground garage. They paused by a sleek black viper and scanned their surroundings carefully. A black-gloved hand lifted, pointing to the far corner of the ceiling, where a small camera monitored the parking lot. The other nodded and crouched low to the ground, making its way silently towards the wall. Once there, it lifted itself from the ground and slid against the flat surface until it was beneath the camera. It followed the progress of the wires until it came to a door, marked "Off Limits". It turned to the other and nodded before pulling a thin, shiny instrument from a belt around its waist. Quietly, it crouched beside the door and slid the metal into the lock, releasing the catch in seconds. The door was quietly opened and a small hand-held computer removed from the belt. After making the necessary insertion, the monitors were linked into the tiny computer and passed on to a much larger one, which was in the back of a van that was parked down the street.

Shippou sat up alertly as the screens of his computer flickered and came into focus. He smiled as he clicked the keyboard, changing from the monitor in the car park to the one in the building's main entrance. After playing around with a few more cameras, he pressed the button on the microphone and spoke.

"Great work guys. We're in."

He immediately went into action, typing in codes at a furious pace. He fed the data that was pre-prepared for the assignment into the computer and watched as the security system fell into his control. He spoke into the mike again.

"You can go in now. It's set."

He sat back and watched as the two figures rose from their hidden spots and met at the last elevator. They fiddled with the console for a few seconds then removed the panel. He couldn't see what they did as one stood directly in front of the wiring. Seconds later, the elevator door slid open.

"Brilliant" he breathed in awe.

Shippou had been round the block. There were many assignments such as this one in his list of experiences. However, he was always astonished by the speed and efficiency shown by the pair on his monitor. He had never seen anyone get around electronics like they did. He watched as they cautiously entered the lift shaft. A minute later, he heard a flicker in his earpiece, which indicated that they'd switched on their communicators.

"Okay" he heard the familiar voice and smiled. "It looks as dead as you say."

"Don't they all?" the other's dry remark caused him to laugh.

"Ah Sango… ever the eternal cynic."

"Why thank you Shippou. Now, are you certain this thing is unused."

"That's what my file says."

Sango gave a mocking laugh. "Fine but if we die, it's on your conscience."

"I promise you Sango, if that happens then I'll beat myself daily. I swear it."

"Yeah, yeah" she smirked as she turned to her partner. "You ready?"

She received a nod and turned toward the nearest beam. She was about to hoist herself up on it when Shippou's voice spoke in her ear.

"Oh did I forget to mention girls? Do be careful, won't you? And don't smirk Sango."

She smirked anyway, shaking her head in mock disgust. "Are you going to bug us non-stop, like always Shippou?"

She heard the sound of a zip closing then silence. The sound of laughter beside her brought her head round to see her partner's head shaking. She grinned despite her earlier tone as she reached for the bar again. The truth was, she was happy to have Shippou's bantering while they went about their work. It helped her to forget how much danger she was in. She climbed up quickly and shuffled along the edge, to the next beam. Her partner was up beside her before she had a firm grip. They both jumped when Shippou's voice boomed in their ear.

"Cynthia!"

Her partner clutched at her chest while holding the metal bar tightly for support. "What Shippou?"

They heard his chuckle. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You're very quiet today."

"I was concentrating on where I put my foot, you idiot. You could've made us fall."

"Not a chance. You two are the best."

Sango released her pent up sigh and continued to prepare herself for the next climb. "Yeah… whatever Shippou. If you do that again, I'll climb down from here and give you the biggest hiding of your life. Do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am, every word loud and clear."

The pair continued, making steady work of the maze of bars as they climbed their way up the dark and narrow shaft. They made it past four floors, when they encountered a rather large gap between their support and their next target. They both reached for their belts and released ropes with a small silver hook on their end. The ropes flew up and wound around the pole above their target. They checked that their belts were secured then started scaling the distance to the next beam.

"So…" came Cynthia's voice, haltingly between heaving breaths. "Tell me again… why it is… that you do this? You are… after all… the wife… of a rich man…"

"Must have… something to do… with the thrill… of adventure…" Sango hoisted herself onto the beam and reached up to undo her rope.

"Must be." Cynthia perched herself on the beam beside her, taking a moment to catch her breath. "You know… at times like this… I wish I had your height."

Sango smiled at her and opened her mouth to answer when suddenly a noise above them caused the pair to look up.

"What the hell was that?" Cynthia felt a chill run down her spine. She quickly unhooked her rope, warily watching the darkness above them.

"I don't know but it didn't sound good."

Shippou's worried voice came through the earpiece. "What's going on you two?"

The pair both moved instantly, Sango breathing her response into the mouthpiece. "We're not sure but we ain't stickin' around to find out."

They slid quickly along the bars, looking for the next perch. A loud groan came from above and the whole structure gave off an eerie vibration.

"Shit!" yelled Cynthia as she jumped up to grab the next bar. "It's moving!"

The pair scrambled desperately from one bar to another as they watched the large black box descending steadily above them.

"Where the hell are we supposed to go?" Cynthia yelled angrily. "I thought you said this wasn't operational Shippou!"

Shippou swallowed, his heart in his throat. "That's what the report says."

His voice sounded hoarse, even to his own ears. 'What went wrong?' He typed furiously into the computer, bringing up the report page.

"It's here. Not operational for the last three months."

"That doesn't help us much now Shippou" was Sango's grunted response. He listened in silence to the clanging of metal that was their mad dash over the bars. In the background, the steady whir of the descending elevator was getting closer. He felt the hairs standing on the back of his neck.

"How far are you to a safe area?"

"A safe area?" Cynthia yelled into the mouthpiece. "If we make it there at all, we'll be lucky if it gets us out of range."

She turned her attention fully to the next tricky step. She had to jump a fair distance to the narrow bar near the wall of the shaft. Once again, she wished for Sango's considerable length. Taking a deep breath, she launched herself across the gap and landed, teetering for a second until a firm hand steadied her. She nodded at her partner, smiling at her through the black cloth that covered her face. They turned immediately and continued to scale the supports along the wall, keeping a close eye on the now, much too close elevator. Just as the square black box reached them, they slid back into the slight niche in the wall. They watched the box travel down slowly past their eyes then nose, their mouths then their chins, feeling the cool, slight sensation as it whispered against their skin.

Sango glanced down worriedly at Cynthia's ample bosom, watching the metal press into their softness. She heard her friend's sharp intake of breath and the soft moan of pain. Once the elevator passed safely by their feet, she breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face the other girl.

"You see Cyn, that's why I always say that small breasts are better than big breasts." She laughed as she saw the look in her friend's eye.

"In your dreams baby."

Cynthia gave her a cocky smile, knowing that she'd see it despite the headgear. She knew she was right when Sango burst into laughter. She turned to grab the beam above her, groaning as she paused to rub her aching breasts.

"Hey Shippou!" Sango called out. "You still with us?"

"Yeah… yeah" came a stuttering reply. "I think I messed my pants."

He was quickly drowned out by a howl of laughter.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome sighed and pushed another neatly stacked pile of papers aside. 'That's the last of it.' She was relieved to finally get through the load of work that Inuyasha gave her, especially since most of it was done around the constant interruptions that she'd had since he left. Much as she loved working with him, his sudden departures from the office managed to create a lot of stress for her. She had to spend an age on the phone, rearranging his appointments then came all the enquiries that he would normally deal with. It all would be well if she knew the running of the business as he did, but after only a week here, she was still a little lost. She silently thanked Kaede again, wondering what she would do if the old lady wasn't around. She was about to file away some reports that she'd typed up when the intercom sounded.

"Not again" she groaned in irritation then reached out to flick it on. "Yes?"

She recognised Kaede's voice instantly. "Kagome, Mr Taisho needs that report on the credit accounts right away."

"You mean…" her heart started racing instantly.

"Sesshoumaru, my dear."

"Oh… but Inuyasha isn't here. Doesn't he need a detailed account on what the expenses are?"

"Yes he does but I'm sure you can handle that. After all, you're the one who put the report together. Just be sure to take the expense's journal with you. You do still have it, don't you?"

"Yes… yes, I do" she muttered distractedly, her mind already in a haze at the prospect of coming face to face with Sesshoumaru.

"Good… then you're all set. Don't keep him waiting too long, will you? He sounded quite anxious for it."

"Right… I'll get on with it then."

She clicked off the receiver and sat there, staring out the window. 'What is wrong with you' she berated herself vehemently. 'You've been through this already Kagome… he's your boss. You walk in there and be your professional self.' Her body sagged into the chair. 'Who am I kidding?' She was a mass of nerves and her heart wouldn't stop thumping madly at her ribs. How was she to speak to him when she couldn't even think straight? She took several deep breaths and started gathering the necessary paperwork. 'I have to… that's all there is to it.' Since that first day, she had yet to lay eyes on Sesshoumaru. She sometimes wondered if he really worked there at all. Mostly, she tried to ignore the growing sense of disappointment that plagued her often. She always seemed to be chastising herself for her feelings and constantly reminding herself that he was engaged. The thought never failed to slice deeply into her heart. 'At least I don't have to struggle with the tears anymore' she thought sadly. She had finally come to terms with the painful reality. He belonged to another woman. Her son's little face came to mind and once again, she suffered a bout of indecision. She wanted so badly to tell him about Ryu but… her conscience questioned the fairness of such an action. The man had plans to marry another woman. Would it be fair of her to come between them? She still couldn't figure out the answer to that question. At times, she convinced herself that she was waiting until he was married so she wouldn't ruin his wedding. At other times, she dreamed of telling him, dreamed of his reaction when he found out.

She shook herself from her stupor and squared her shoulders. 'You can do this Kagome' she repeated over and over in her mind as she walked to the door. She stepped out of he office and paused, seeing Kaede's head pop up from behind the large desk. The warmth of her smile settled the nerves inside Kagome's stomach and she returned the gesture before walking to Sesshoumaru's door. She knocked firmly on the dark wood, bracing herself for what was to come.

* * *

**AN**: My usual reminder; anyone who would like to know when I update, please leave your email address in your review. 

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know that you're all waiting for more Sess/Kag action and I promise that it'll come real soon. I just need to set the plot up so you'll understand what's going on first.

Well guys, 'til next chapter, take it easy and have a wonderful start to your new year.

God bless you all.

Babs


	5. In The Heat Of The Moment

This chapter is Co-Authored by Minni-May-Yukibara

**AN**: For the readers of Fanfiction-net, I've edited the crap out of this chapter. So… if you'd like to read the full NC-17 version, please file to nearest site, which can be located on my author page. You can find that by clicking onto my username, which should be at the top of this page. Thank you for your time.

* * *

Chapter 5: **_In The Heat Of The Moment_**

Kouga smiled as he glanced over the page again. He brought his hand up to turn it and froze when the door suddenly flew open. He quickly grabbed the nearest portfolio and placed it over the magazine before focusing his attention on his intruders. He smiled at the two women walking towards his desk until he noticed their rather angry faces.

"Ah… ladies. So how did the assignment go?" Silence greeted his question and he glanced nervously from one to the other.

Sango's eyes narrowed as she locked him in a deadly glare. "So… what are you doing Kouga?"

"I was just going over some paperwork."

Her eyebrow rose, her gaze remained unwavering. "With a portfolio from a case that was closed five years ago."

Kouga's eyes flicked down. 'Damn!' Of all the things he could have grabbed. 'This is Ayame's fault' he fumed quietly, completely forgetting that he had mistakenly requested the documents earlier. He jumped as Cynthia's small frame suddenly appeared beside him.

"What are you reading Kouga?" she tried to grab the portfolio but he placed his hands over it, holding it firmly in place.

Cynthia smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder. She grabbed his long brown plait and yanked it hard, eliciting a loud yell of pain. With the swiftness of a pickpocket, she snatched the portfolio away.

"Porn!"

Kouga turned wary eyes on the irate woman, who still held fast to his braid. He looked into her stormy hazel eyes, as she brought her face closer to his. Her short black bob fell forward to brush against her cheeks. Her dainty features were twisted in rage.

"We're up in some stupid shaft, which by the way… IS FULLY OPERATIONAL… almost killed in the line of duty, and you're sitting cushy, on your fat ass, READING PORN!"

Kouga's brows furrowed at the insult. "My backside is not fat thanks, unlike yours."

He realised his mistake when Cynthia omitted a growl and lifted his prize, pink statue from his desk. The naked figure was slightly larger than his hand and had no arms. 'Just that wonderfully glorious body, with those fine and very ample set of…' A sharp pain in his head ended the thought abruptly. He blinked in shock as he watched several shattered pieces of pink-coated clay fall from his head.

"My statue…"

Cynthia's rage exploded. She could feel the heat pouring from her flushed cheeks. "YOUR STATUE! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!"

The magazine was ripped from the table and brought to his head as a lethal weapon. Kouga groaned, raising his arms to ward off the angry blows.

'WE ALMOST DIED…" she yelled out the words between each hit. "BECAUSE OF YOUR SHIT LEAD… AND YOU… SIT HERE… WHINING… ABOUT YOUR DAMNED STATUE… HENTAI!"

A hand came from behind, snatching the magazine away. "Okay Cyn, I think he's brain damaged enough."

Cynthia took several deep breaths, attempting to calm her raw nerves. After finally getting herself under control, she moved away from Kouga.

"You do know that I'm your boss, don't you?"

Cynthia growled menacingly at him and stepped closer again. She watched as his eyes opened wide and he leaned back in his chair. Satisfied with the reaction, she turned and walked to the door, her sarcastic reply thrown casually over her shoulder.

"Yes… I could tell. You're the fat ass sitting at the desk reading porn." She gave him a last glare and walked out of his office.

"You know, you really ought to control her."

Sango's eyebrow arched. "I think Cyn has a mind of her own, don't you? And besides, you're lucky she hit you 'cause if I did… you wouldn't be sitting there talking."

Kouga made a show of dusting the pieces of statue from his suit. "So, what went wrong?"

Sango stepped forward and perched herself on the edge of his desk, her legs stretched out in front of her. She folded one over the other and leaned back, looking down at her dishevelled boss.

"You tell me Kouga. What did go wrong?"

"Look… I don't know what happened. It came from a reliable source."

She leaned forward and stared him in the eye. "Then I suggest that you go and check on that source because that elevator almost took us out."

Kouga sighed in resignation. He hated it when these two were mad at him, especially Sango. It always meant that his life would become very difficult.

"I'll look into it straight away, all right? I'll see what I can find out."

Sango looked at him for a second longer before reaching for the small camera in her pocket. She put it in front of him, saying nothing.

"Did you have any other problems?"

"No, we were in and out without a sign of anyone."

"Good" he reached for the camera, intending to retrieve the information as soon as possible.

"I did discover some other interesting things while I was there though." She watched his head swing round to reveal his curiosity. "It's all in there."

He nodded as he watched her rise gracefully from his desk. His eyes followed her as she walked to the door. He loved the way she moved, with a predatory feline grace that was extremely sexy.

"Get your eyes off me hentai before I come over there and knock you out."

'Damn, how does she do that? She didn't even look back.' he stared in puzzlement at the closing door. Shaking out of his reverie, he pushed the button on the intercom.

"Ayame, get in here."

No sooner had he released the button, the door swung open and the small redhead walked in. She paused a moment and giggled when she spied the broken statue and it's remaining evidence that sat on top of Kouga's head.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. This is all your fault."

Her eyebrows rose a moment before her face went blank. "Yes Kouga. What is it that you want?"

Kouga frowned, annoyed again at the lack of respect he received from his staff. "I need the information on this right away."

Ayame looked down at the tiny camera he held out to her. She couldn't understand why the lazy slob didn't just pick up the phone and call the lab himself. 'All he's doing is reading dirty magazines while I'm out there trying to put his stupid report together for Head Office.'

"Yes Kouga." She grabbed the camera and headed back to her desk, leaving Kouga with his attempts to salvage his magazine.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru stared out the window, lost in memories of heated embraces and raging desires. He groaned softly as his arousal heightened and he quickly spun the large black chair around, cursing himself again for the lapse. These spells into the past were starting to take their toll on his worn nerves. He concentrated on breathing, attempting to push aside the memory of Kagome's soft lips caressing his neck. He didn't know what was worse, losing her to begin with or this, this agonising torment of having her so close and yet so far from his reach. His eyes closed as he leaned his head back in the chair. He could smell her wonderful scent, even now. Opening his eyes, he straightened in his seat. He had to stop thinking of her and focus on his work. With the increasing problems their company was experiencing, there was little time for idle thought. A knock at the door had him sitting straighter in his chair.

"Come in."

His breath lodged in his throat when the object of his desires appeared in the doorway. He couldn't move. He sat staring as she walked in and closed the door behind her, glad that she had her eyes averted. By the time she turned around, his face wore its usual blank mask.

Kagome kept her eyes on the large oak desk as she drew nearer to the man who haunted her every dream. She tried to calm her racing heart and struggled to keep her breathing even. She quickly flicked a glance at his impassive face before looking back at the documents in her hand, chanting a rhyme over and over in her head. 'He's practically married. He's practically married.'

"I've brought the report you asked for. Inuyasha left a while ago, so Kaede asked me to bring it to you. She also told me to bring the expenses journal. She said you might want a detailed account."

She groaned inwardly as she listened to her rambling voice, completely unable to stop it. She wanted to run as far away from him as she could. 'Then he wouldn't see the telltale signs of her ever present emotions.

"Take a seat."

Sesshoumaru was quite aware of her discomfort. He watched her carefully as she sat in the chair opposite him and fiddled with the journal. He knew from his brother's constant raves that she had more than proven her worth as an assistant, so he could only put her lapse down to the tension between them. He sat for some moments, unsure of what to say.

As the silence lengthened, Kagome thought she would pass out. She was holding her breath, trying to stop the reactions her body was having. She jumped when Sesshoumaru's hand reached across the desk, pausing at her reaction.

His hand hovered over the report as he lifted his eyes to hers. His heartbeat picked up and he quickly lowered his gaze and grabbed the documents. He focused his mind on the words and numbers, ignoring the urge to reach out and grab the back of her head… He blinked rapidly, reading the same line again. After a many long moments of struggling, he finally managed to make sense of the first week's transactions.

"What is this amount to Robotech?"

She looked at the entry he indicated then quickly opened the journal, finding the correct transaction in seconds. "It's an order for more core components."

Sesshoumaru frowned as his eyes flicked to an entry further down the page. "Why then, was another order placed in the next week?"

"I was actually wondering that myself. I figured that maybe there was a boost in production. I know that sometimes they don't show up until the next monthly reports."

He nodded absently as he continued to peruse the document with interest. He'd already managed to find a number of small discrepancies, which had him baffled once again. 'So now my staff is suddenly incompetent too?' The bad feeling that grew daily within him, intensified greatly.

"I want to know who placed these orders." He noticed her movement, realising that she intended to leave his office. "You can use my phone."

She nodded and settled herself into the chair again. While she called the other offices with requests for invoices and orders, he continued to match journal entries to the summaries in the reports. The next few hours flew by in a swirl of numbers and documents. Neither seemed to remember their earlier discomfort as they worked efficiently, side by side.

By the time Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze from the piles of documents, he was surprised to find darkness staring at him from the window. 'Has it been that long?' He turned his head back to look at the young woman across from him. Immediately, he felt his heart's automatic response. He swallowed as he continued to gaze longingly at her beautiful face, thanking the Gods for her distraction. He now felt a new respect for Kagome, borne from hours of observing her incredible efficiency. She was all that his brother said and so much more. He swallowed again and lowered his eyes as the sensations inside him became suffocating. He tried telling himself that she was his brother's assistant, and nothing more. However, it did little to ease his growing need of her. He had to get her out of there and fast.

"I think we've done enough for today. Go home Kagome."

She lifted her head in surprise. "Oh, I don't mind. Besides, I'm almost finished."

The truth was, she had lost all sense of time, completely forgetting where she was. She felt shocked to see the darkness through the windows. 'How is that possible?' She glanced at her watch, amazed to see that it was close to seven. Where had the time gone?

Sesshoumaru kept his gaze averted, his tone devoid of emotion. "It's quite late. I'm sure you need to get home to your family."

'My family…' Her breath hitched and her face paled. Ryu's smiling face appeared in her mind, the secret she longed to tell him. 'My family is your family…' It was on the edge of her tongue, held there by her indecision.

He felt the instant shift in her emotions and glanced up curiously; concern soon taking over as he carefully regarded her ashen features.

"What's the matter Kagome?"

Her mouth opened but no sound came out. Mentally slapping herself, she quickly gathered the papers that were spread all over his desk. She could feel his eyes fixed on her face and silently berated herself for the loss of control. 'What the hell am I thinking?'

Sesshoumaru continued his observation, feeling more concerned with each silent moment. It was clear to him that something bothered her greatly and he was overwhelmed with the need to take her anxieties away.

Kagome shook her head, unable to find her voice. With the last of the papers piled neatly, she bowed her head respectfully, fully intending to make a quick departure.

"Goodnight Mr Taisho." She quickly turned to the door and took two steps, stopping on his command.

"Kagome… wait."

Her heart fluttered madly as she resisted the urge to bolt. Instead she stood frozen, trying to hide the feelings that assailed her. She jumped when he spoke from directly behind her.

"Please tell me what troubles you."

Her heart thumped harder. 'How I wish that I could.' Her eyes closed as the agony of her decisions hit her. She jumped again, her eyes flying open when she felt his hands on her arms. In shock she stared up at him. 'But… he was just behind me. How…'

As he looked down into her dazed eyes, the urge to hold her overwhelmed him. To have her so close that her scent enveloped him was the sweetest form of torture he had ever experienced. He wanted… he pushed the thought aside before his feelings could take over him. Something troubled her and he needed to find out what it was. He wanted to take away whatever pain caused her to look like this.

"What is it Kay?"

Her gaze locked with his, leaving them both breathless. She stared helplessly into his eyes, still unable to find an explanation. She shook her head as she tried to free herself from the spell that caught her in its trap. Even after all this time, he still had the same effect on her.

"It's nothing" was all she managed to get out as she quickly lowered her gaze.

Sesshoumaru lifted her chin and brought her eyes back to his, wondering why he was tormenting himself. "I can see that something is troubling you. Tell me so I help."

Her eyes opened wide and she swallowed as her mind played tricks on her, imagining the ways in which he would help her. He was so close and it was doing the most incredible things to her senses. She couldn't put together a thought, let alone an explanation that would satisfy him.

He continued to stare into her eyes, slowly losing focus of everything around him. The yearning inside him grew and he found himself unable to fight it. He drew her closer, his gaze dropping to her parted lips.

Her heart beat furiously when his warm breath tickled her lips. His lips pressed firmly against hers, sending them both past the limits of their control. Her hand slid up his chest and around his neck, drawing their bodies closer. He moaned softly and wrapped his arms around her. Their lips parted and their tongues met in a sensual dance. Her soft body pressed firmly against him, causing his desire to swell. His tongue stroked hers with a growing hunger, his hands sliding caressingly over her back.

The shrill ring of the telephone separated them instantly. Kagome blinked in shock, her body still ensnared by desire. 'What have I done?'

Sesshoumaru looked at her helplessly, a hundred conflicting emotions eating away at him. He wanted to take her in his arms again and forget about the blasted phone. He almost reached for her when she suddenly rushed past him and left the room. He stood glued to the spot for a moment, trying to stop himself from following her. Eventually, the unceasing chime that pierced the silence brought him back to his senses.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

He hated waiting. He was after all an impatient man and when Kagome informed him, at a little past two in the afternoon, that Mr. Sekiri called to say he'd be delayed, Inuyasha knew he'd spend the hours pacing in irritation. After all, what else was there to do? He couldn't focus on much for any set time and his thoughts were constantly dragged back to his worries. Round and round his mind went, from one riddle to the next. He smiled ironically as a face came to mind. It seemed the only time his head would stop with its obsessive pastime was to take up with another. 'Angel.' He sighed and moved to the lounge, falling back in its soft embrace, wondering where all the madness would end. He was convinced that if he had been a weaker man, he probably would have shot himself in the head by now, just to stop the dizzying circle of thoughts that flowed continuously. He jumped when a voice spoke up behind him.

"And here I thought that you'd be waiting impatiently but instead, I find you sleeping."

Inuyasha whirled around and glared at Miroku. "Don't do that. You almost scared the crap out of me."

Miroku chuckled as he took a seat on the lounge across from Inuyasha. "So… what's happened to those animal instincts my friend?"

Inuyasha scoffed then groaned, raising his hands to cover his face as his head fell back against the lounge. He made a valiant attempt to wipe the tension from his face but was sure his efforts were unsuccessful. He opened his eyes to find Miroku's worried glance locked on him.

"What's happened?"

Inuyasha leaned forward, his demeanour as grave as his friend's. "More trouble in the company. It seems that someone is deliberately trying to blacken our reputation."

Miroku listened avidly to Inuyasha's explanation, his mind linking the information with the rumours he'd picked up. "That's very interesting my friend because the word is that some dummy corporation just bought out Takahashi Enterprises."

He paused to let Inuyasha absorb the information, noting his response. "I was as shocked as you but the word is good. Now my friend… this is the interesting part. That same company, is now making an attempt to form an alliance with Michio Semantics and Katashi Industries."

"So… they spread rumours that have our backers nervous then approach them about negotiations." Inuyasha was in his own world, merely voicing his thoughts.

"So it seems."

He snapped back to reality and looked again at Miroku. "Do you think you can find out any more about the company?"

Miroku smiled. "But of course my friend. It's already in the works."

Inuyasha nodded absently. "Good… then I'll go and see our friend. Hopefully he's found out something by now."

"I've got a feeling you might be right." Miroku decided he to change the subject. "So how are things were going with that lovely creature from your office."

Inuyasha scoffed, causing a laugh to escape from his friend. "Ah… I see… so things are _not_ going."

Inuyasha stood up and walked to the bar, pouring them both a large tumbler of brandy. He walked silently back to Miroku and handed him the drink.

"I don't understand this Inuyasha. Why are you having such a hard time with this woman?" Miroku gave a small chuckle. "The man voted Japan's most eligible bachelor, can't bring himself to ask a woman out."

"Ah shit man… I don't know what the hell goes wrong." Inuyasha sighed, flopping down into the lounge. "It's all great until I'm actually standing in front of her, and then…"

Miroku took in his words as he sipped the potent liquid in his glass. He stared at it thoughtfully as if all his answers lay in there, while Inuyasha continued to ramble about his dilemma.

"It's not as if I haven't done this before Miroku, so I don't understand it. The woman makes me so damned nervous."

"Ah… it sounds like you're truly hooked my friend."

Silence greeted his statement and the pair continued to sit with their thoughts, sipping their brandy and enjoying their companionable silence.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Over four and a half hours later, Miroku drove into the quiet car park of the luxury apartments that he called home. As he travelled up the lift towards his penthouse suite, his mind worked the mystery of the unknown threat that was seeping through the Japanese businesses like an infectious plague. He sighed as the elevator door swished open, and stepped out. He stopped short, surprised by the darkness that greeted him. With a shrug, he flicked on the light as he walked to the kitchen, depositing his keys on the table and helping himself to a drink. His next destination was the bathroom, for a much needed shower.

Fifteen minutes later, a damp, robe-clad Miroku walked from the bathroom, frowning when he found the apartment in darkness again. Cursing, he walked carefully through the bedroom, intent on reaching the dining room to retrieve a candle. He shuffled his way through the blackness, a string of expletives hailing from his lips as he smashed into the corner of a table.

"Honestly… what use is it being a millionaire when you can't even get a decent power system installed in your home."

He rubbed his bruised hip and turned in the direction of the bureau. Suddenly, he was thrown violently against the wall. Miroku blinked in shock, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. Before he could move, a body had him pinned in place, the threat doubled by the knife held at his throat.

"What do want?"

His answer came in the form of a leg, sliding in between his. A slow smile crept to his face.

"Ah… I see."

A hand crept slowly up his chest, resting on his bare skin at the opening of the bathrobe. It slid back down again, parting the robe as it went. The belt held no obstacle and was quickly discarded to allow the white material to fall open. It was quickly pushed from his broad shoulders, to drop unnoticed to the floor. Suddenly, he was spun around and shoved back into a chair, his body covered instantly by another. To his amazement, he felt the slide of bare flesh against his own as the intruder settled on his lap. Warm lips instantly assaulted his neck, sending shivers of excitement down his spine.He lost himself to the pleasure of the moment, succumbing completely to carnal pleasure. When he came to his senses, he felt herslide from his lap and watched as she made her way through the darkened apartment.He found her in the bathroom, standing in front of the shower stall with her back to him. He moved behind her, brushing his body teasingly against hers.

"So… who are you anyway?"

Her warm body leaned back against his as she released a chuckle. "I'm your wife."

"Ah… my wife." Miroku smirked and ran his hand softly over the firm muscle of her stomach. "And tell me again… exactly why I married you."

She turned to face him, a sexy grin on her lips. Moving forward, Sango slid her hand behind his head, dragging him towards her. She brought his mouth to hers as she pulled him into the shower stall, fully intending to show him exactly why she was his wife.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Under the cover of darkness, a silent figure slid through the quiet halls towards the large glass doors of the executive suite. An evil smirk crept to its face as it made its way to the reception area. It quickly found the filing cabinet and opened it, rifling through the contents until it came to the desired document. The folder was quickly lifted and replaced by another. A soft chuckle escaped from cruel lips as the creature sat at the computer and entered classified files.

"Now old woman…" it whispered maliciously, "now I'll be rid of you, once and for all."

The cruel smirk stayed in place as the infectious data was fed into Taisho Corp's computer system. With a flick of the wrist, the process was finalised and the computer put to sleep. A sigh of satisfaction escaped the evil creature before it lifted from the chair and slid out of the room.

* * *

**AN**: Well guys, what did you think? (smirks) Hey, you all didn't think the lemon was Sess/Kag did you? Why sorry guys. All I said was that there was a lemon, not who the lemon was with. (dodging the objects thrown at her head) Hey… don't blame me. You're the ones who jumped to conclusions. Besides, I did promise that you'd get the lemon you're all waiting for soon and you will. So be patient… 

Usual Notice: If you would like me to notify you when I update, please leave your email address in your review. To those that have and are not receiving them, try checking to see if they're going to a bulk or junk folder, as one reader discovered. If that's not the case then email me. You'll find my email address on my author page.

Well guys, thanks for the reviews and the fodder for the skits. I'm looking forward to hearing from you all again. See ya next time.

Babs


	6. Truths And New Discoveries

This chapter is Co-Authored by rainthewolfdemon

The character Cynthia is actually my dear friend and your fellow reader Cygnus.

* * *

Chapter 6: **_Truths And New Discoveries_**

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and sighed as he turned his chair to face the large window behind him. Each day there was a new problem to deal with and each problem more complicated than before. He gave a short laugh as he realised that he was once again, staring aimlessly out of the smoky glass at the clear sky outside. 'How often do I find myself doing this these days?' He gritted his teeth as a familiar ache started in his chest. 'Kay'. It was nearly two weeks since that night he'd lost control and kissed her, two weeks of self-recrimination and regret. 'He had assured her that she could work here without the fear of his unwanted attention and that night, he'd broken his word. The pain in his heart intensified as he thought of the way she now practically ran at the sight of him and the manner in which she adamantly refused to meet his gaze when forced to endure his presence. 'I have done nothing but push her further away.' Never, had he felt so unsure of himself, so doubtful of his own decisions. He wanted to put aside his obligations and take Kagome away, somewhere so far that nobody could find them. He breathed deeply, trying to ease the painful sensations that danced inside him. He sighed and turned his chair around. There was no sense in tormenting himself this way. Things were as they were and for now, there was little he could do to change them. He could only hope that maybe, somewhere in the future, his dream would come true. With determination, he picked up the paper lying on his desk and began to read. 'If I want to make that happen then I have to work harder.'

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha stacked the documents together and slipped a paperclip on one corner before placing them in the folder. He lifted his head and looked at his assistant. A smile came to his lips as he watched her focused and frowning face. Again, he thought of his good fortune. She made his life here in the office so much easier. His smile deepened. 'Plus, it's nice to know that beauty _and_ brains _is_ possible'

"Kagome" he called quietly, knowing how involved she was in her work and not wishing to startle her.

She looked up and blinked. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"I need you to take this to my brother's office." He held the folder out and waited, surprised when she made no move to grab it.

Kagome's heart started racing instantly. She really didn't want face Sesshoumaru. She'd spent the last two weeks going out of her way to avoid him and the last thing she needed was to be in a room alone with him.

"Don't you need to discuss this with him?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "No, he just needs to read it."

"Oh…" she racked her brain to think of an excuse not to go. "It's just that… that I… I need to finish this."

'What's wrong with her?' he puzzled as watched her carefully, dropping his arm back down on the desk. 'This is the third time she's tried to get out of going to his office.' He knew his brother could be a bastard at times but he couldn't imagine Sesshoumaru doing anything to warrant this kind of fear.

"Kagome, has my brother been ass to you?"

She looked at him, blinking in surprise. "Oh no… no Inuyasha. Honestly, he hasn't. It's just…"

"That he makes you nervous?" he supplied when she seemed at a loss for words.

She nodded, gratefully accepting the excuse. "Yeah, something like that."

"Look, my father always told me that you have to stare your fears in the face if you ever hope to conquer them." He lifted his hand, offering her the folder again. "I know you can do it. He won't do anything to you, I promise. He looks a lot worse than he really is."

Kagome stood and grabbed the document, blushing slightly at her childish behaviour. She gave Inuyasha a quick smile and turned to the door. As she exited and walked the short distance to Sesshoumaru's office, she steeled herself for the confrontation. Her heart hammered loudly as she raised her hand to knock on the door.

Sesshoumaru's breath held as he sensed her presence outside. "Come in."

He watched her closely as she entered the room, her eyes locked on the folder in her hand. She stopped before his desk, still not looking up as she handed it to him.

"Inuyasha asked me to give this to you."

"Thank you." He grabbed the folder, his eyes never leaving her.

She turned instantly and walked to the door in a rush, freezing on the spot when he spoke.

"Kagome, please wait."

'No, no, no' she cried silently as her heartbeat tripled. "Yes?"

"I wanted to speak to you about the other night." He stood as he spoke and walked towards her.

'No please' she begged in her head. "There's really no need. I've forgotten the whole thing."

"I don't think you have Kagome." He spoke from close behind her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. I told you that you wouldn't have any concerns from me if you chose to work here and I meant it. It won't happen again."

She dared not turn around, opting to nod in agreement. "Okay. Can I go now?"

He sighed audibly. "Yes Kagome, you can go."

His voice sounded so sad that for a moment, she was tempted to turn around and look at him. Quickly regaining her senses, she opened the door, only to freeze once more as she encountered Yura's cold stare.

Yura's eyes narrowed as she glared at the young woman's flushed face. Her eyes flicked quickly behind the girl at Sesshoumaru, seeing nothing but his bland expression. She gave the girl another cold look before walking past her and entering the room.

Kagome finally found her legs and moved quickly away from the door. She couldn't face going back to Inuyasha's office at the moment. She was certain that he'd realise something was wrong with her. At the moment, she felt like she could burst into tears. She rushed through the reception area, ignoring the startled glance of the old lady behind the desk and made her way to the restroom.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

The young maid pushed her trolley, full of cleaning materials, down the large hall. She nodded at another maid as they passed each other and continued on towards an elevator near a large stairwell. Pushing the button, she hummed as she waited then entered when the door swished open. A few minutes later, she exited on the top floor of the mansion and started down another hallway. She opened one of the rooms and left the trolley in its entry. Grabbing some cloths and a bottle of window wash, she walked further down the hall. As she approached a different corridor, she paused and looked around. Satisfied that she was alone, she quickly ducked down the new passage and made her way to the door on the end. She stood for a moment near a large window and lifted her hand to press a button on her watch. After a second or two a voice spoke through a tiny speaker just below its face.

"You're all clear. You can go in. The monitors are on, so I'll let you know if anyone's coming."

She pressed the button again and reached into her hair to extract a small piece of metal, which she jiggled in the lock. Once unlocked, the door opened and she slid into the room, closing it quietly behind her. She quickly scanned the office and found what she was looking for. A large filing cabinet sat in a corner near the computer desk. She smiled, thinking how much easier this would be than first anticipated. Wasting no time, she pulled on her gloves and went to work. The computer was accessed in minutes and started downloading the information she needed to a tiny, handheld, game-sized computer. While the data transferred, she turned her attention to filing cabinet. With the same efficient speed, the girl unlocked the metal draws and slid them open. She located and photographed the file she sought in minutes. As she locked the cabinet, a small electronic sound came from her watch. She pushed the button and listened.

"Someone is taking the elevator up. They're two floors below you now."

"Okay, I copy."

She stuck the tiny camera back into its hiding place between her breasts and quickly detached the small computer, tucking it into the small pocket that was strapped to the inside of her thigh. She turned off the computer and exited the room, pulling her gloves off in the process. She sprayed and wiped the inside door handle before closing the door and locking it. Footsteps echoed through the hallway, getting closer by the second. She quickly locked the door then wiped the outside handle before turning, just in time and wiping at the large window beside it. She stilled as a deep voice spoke behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

She turned and faced the man who waited. She took in his short, wavy brown hair that fell forward over his eyes. It was hard to tell his appearance as a beard obscured his features but his eyes caught her attention. The colour was difficult to discern from their distance but she found them rather enticing.

"I was cleaning the window."

Those amazing eyes narrowed as he looked at her suspiciously. "And why would you be doing that? Someone else cleaned them a short while ago."

She thought quickly, looking for an excuse. "Please… I don't want to get him in trouble. I was walking past and I noticed that there was a smear and I knew that they'd just been cleaned. I was just trying to help Raul out, that's all. Please don't tell the boss. Raul can't afford to lose his job."

The man stared at her for a few seconds then nodded. She smiled and quickly walked past him, noticing the hazel-blue of his eyes. 'How unusual.' Shrugging it off, Cyn walked back to her trolley.

The man continued to stand there watching the maid intently until he sensed a presence beside him. Turning, he stared into a pair of eyes that were very similar to his own.

"What's wrong Marcus?"

The female who spoke was almost an exact replica of himself, except for her hair that was much longer and tied back in a ponytail. He looked back at the maid before replying.

"I'm not sure but I think I'll keep an eye on that one."

The woman turned her sharp glance on Cynthia. "Do you think she's trouble?"

Marcus shrugged. "I don't know Adrianna. We'll just have to wait and see."

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha glanced at his watch again. "Where the hell is she?"

It was more than a half hour since Kagome had left to take the folder to his brother. 'What could be taking her so long?' He sighed as he turned his attention back to the document on his desk, lifting his gaze again when the door suddenly opened. Kagome walked in, keeping her eyes averted as she sat across from him.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to go to the ladies and one of the other girls started talking to me."

Inuyasha studied her features. He could tell she was lying and that something was troubling her. 'Did Sesshoumaru upset her?'

"Kagome" he paused, waiting for her look up before continuing. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing Inuyasha, really."

Her overly quick response did not reassure him. "I can see that something's upset you. Was it my brother?"

Her eyes opened wide and she shook her head. "No, I told you before, he hasn't done anything to me. I'm just not feeling the best today, that's all. I'll be fine tomorrow."

Inuyasha continued to watch her for a moment, still unconvinced. 'Something's happened and I intend to find out what.' He had no intention of losing Kagome. She was the best assistant he'd ever had and if he had to grill his brother to find out what had occurred then he would. The loud buzz of the intercom brought him out of his thoughts. He leaned forward and pushed the button.

"Yes."

Kaede's voice came through the speaker. "There's a call for you from Mr Nadu's secretary."

Inuyasha frowned and picked up the phone. "Hello"

An efficient voice spoke formally through the earpiece. "Good morning Mr Taisho. Mr Nadu has asked me to contact you and let you know that this afternoon's meeting has been brought forward to eleven thirty. He apologises for the inconvenience but he can't change the time. He said to let you know that it's very important you both attend."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, thinking of the appointment he had scheduled for that time. He gave the secretary his assurance of attendance and hung up the phone, turning with a sigh to his assistant.

"Kagome, I have to go out for a while. Can you call my eleven o'clock appointment and reschedule."

For once Kagome was relieved by the prospect of his departure. "Okay Inuyasha."

He glanced at her quickly, noting the relief that her features betrayed. "I should be back by one."

Her absent nod was the only response he received and he walked to the door, deep in thought. She was obviously happy at his departure. 'Why do I get the feeling that she wants to get rid of me?' He walked to his brother's office, nodding at Kaede as he passed her. He paused to knock on the door, surprised when it opened immediately and Sesshoumaru stood holding it impatiently.

'What's wrong with him now?' he wondered as he watched his brother's face carefully, feeling the irritation emanating from him. 'Must be something in the air.' That thought reminded him of his resolve. Ignoring the dark scowl that stared at him, he asked.

"What the hell did you do to my assistant Sesshoumaru? I sent her in here to give you a folder and she came back upset."

Inuyasha could have sworn he saw a flicker of emotion in his brother's eyes but he couldn't be certain. It was gone instantly, replaced by the cold hard stare.

"I will not tolerate incompetence."

Anger swelled in Inuyasha. "You better not do anything to make her leave. Do you hear me? She's the best assistant I've ever had and I'm not going to let you intimidate her."

"Oh my. Fancy getting your nickers in such a twist over a stupid little secretary."

Inuyasha turned his head to look at the woman who disgusted him beyond belief. 'Ah, so that's why he's so annoyed.' He plastered a polite smile on his face before replying in a pleasant tone.

"Well, I don't expect you to understand Yura. A person needs to actually work in order to appreciate the benefits of competent help." He turned from her dismissively and looked directly at Sesshoumaru. "Nadu's secretary called. The meeting's been moved up. We have to leave now."

Sesshoumaru nodded, relieved that he now had an excuse to escape Yura's cloying presence. He turned to her with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

Yura pouted up at him as she wound her arms around his. "Aw darling, I hardly get to see you."

Inuyasha had heard enough. "I'll meet you downstairs Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth as he watched his brother walk away. "Yura, I have to go. This meeting is urgent."

She sighed and released his arm. "Oh very well. I suppose I'll see tomorrow."

He nodded and stood there waiting for her to leave but she remained in the same spot, looking at him. "Would you like me to escort you to your car?"

She smiled and waved her hand casually. "No, that's okay. I'll go down in a minute. I need to call someone first. Do you mind?"

He looked blankly at her finger, which pointed to his telephone and shrugged. He stood for a moment longer, watching her before he turned hesitantly and left the office. As he walked through the reception area, he sent a meaningful glance at the old woman sitting behind the desk. She nodded and turned to her computer.

Back in the office, Yura smirked coldly as she looked around. 'Finally, the chance she was looking for.' She put the phone down and turned to Sesshoumaru's computer, which he had conveniently left on.

"Why thank you Sesshoumaru. How kind of you."

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"How did you manage to get your hands on this?"

Inuyasha stared in amazement at the document that Ayame handed him. He looked at Sesshoumaru, who sat impassively scanning the information on the page.

Kouga smirked proudly. "My team is the best Inuyasha, you know that."

Inuyasha snorted derisively. "I'm sure that _they_ are Kouga. It's you that I'm not so sure about."

Kouga frowned at the slur and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"So, Naraku has made quite a few generous donations to most of our contributors. Why am I not surprised?"

"Yes" Kouga replied, now distracted from ire. "But he's a cunning bastard. Notice how he used a private account. It doesn't even have his name on it. If it weren't for Miroku's friend, we'd never have known that it was linked to him."

"Well, it's a start if nothing else." Miroku frowned as he stared at the names on the paper.

Sesshoumaru released an audible sigh. "After all these months of investigations and all we have is this."

Kouga looked defensive. "You knew from the beginning that it'd take time to nail him. He's not a fool Sesshoumaru. Naraku's made damn sure that all his dirty deals stay hidden. He's _not_ going to make this easy on us."

Miroku leaned forward and placed the paper on the table. "I don't think that a bunch of unlinked accounts is enough to put him away so we better put our heads together and figure out a way to do that."

"There is something else. It's still not enough to get a search warrant but it might be the opening we've been looking for." Kouga handed them another paper. "This is from Naraku's private account and you'll notice the three payments of one million dollars are all made to the same account. We managed to get into that account and interestingly enough, it belongs to the same corporation that owns Hitani."

"The bastard" Inuyasha growled angrily. "I knew he was behind it, I knew it."

The door suddenly swung open behind them and two women walked into the room. Miroku smiled as he watched his wife take her seat beside Kouga. He nodded at her partner as she moved to the chair beside him.

"So…" Kouga looked expectantly at Sango. "How did you go?"

"We got it." She reached into her bag and retrieved a folder. "It a was close call though."

Kouga looked up anxiously. "Why? What happened?"

Cynthia volunteered the information. "Well… while I was in the room, one of Naraku's bodyguards came up. I just managed to get the door locked when he came round the corner. I told him I was cleaning the window but I think he was suspicious."

"You better be really careful when you go in from now on. No wires or equipment, for a while at least and if you think that they're on to you, get out of there fast."

Cynthia smirked and raised a brow. "You think I need to be told this?"

Miroku chuckled in amusement. He liked and admired Cynthia immensely. She was Sango's closest friend since school. He'd had the opportunity to get to know her during the first few years of his relationship with his wife. Cyn had spunk and he like that, plus the fact that she always managed to get the best of Kouga. Inuyasha swore that he would marry her for that reason alone.

"So what is this new information?" Sesshoumaru held out his hand expectantly.

Ayame handed him a sheet then passed one to the others. There was a moment of silence as everyone but Cynthia and Sango read the document.

After what she considered sufficient time, Sango explained its contents. "This is a list of people that Naraku has on his payroll. It also shows the companies they work for."

"Shit!" Inuyasha was stunned to see so many names on the pages before him. "He has someone in nearly every major company."

Sesshoumaru remained silent. His jaws clenched as his eyes scanned the list again. 'This means that the bastard has more control than we first thought.

Miroku rubbed his forehead, attempting to alleviate the pressure that was building there. "This is going to be much more difficult than we thought."

"I did manage to retrieve some data from the computer." Cyn paused when all heads turned to her, waiting expectantly. "The file was marked as private and it's attached to some obscure program. Shippou managed to find a copy of it and he's trying to decode it right now. We're not sure what's on it but if he's gone to all that trouble to make it so inaccessible then it must be something important."

"Well done Cyn." Kouga beamed proudly at his agent.

Cyn gave him a smirk, her tone laden with sarcasm. "Oh thanks Kouga, I just live for your praise."

Sesshoumaru dropped the paper back on the table and stared blankly at the wall. It still wasn't enough. They needed more, much more to put Naraku away for good. He felt the bitter taste of resentment as he thought of his dream that faded further from reach with each passing day. 'Is there any hope at all that I might one day…' The thought ended when he heard his brother's voice.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha stared in puzzlement at his brother. "Are you with us?"

Sesshoumaru sat up in his chair. "Yes Inuyasha. What's the matter?"

"We were wondering if we should get someone into the office to keep an eye on things."

Inuyasha continued to watch his brother closely, baffled by his state of distraction and discontent. Once again, he wondered what was wrong with his sibling. He knew that the pressures of their present situation were often difficult to deal with but it still didn't explain this recent mood of his. 'Come to think of, he hasn't been himself for a while now.' Before he had time to ponder the matter further, his attention was drawn back to the discussion.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome rushed out of the elevator and stopped, cursing inwardly when she heard Hojo call out to her. Putting on her best smile, she turned to face him.

"Kagome, I was hoping you'd still be here."

"Hojo I'm so sorry but I'm in a huge rush. My friend's outside waiting for me."

"I promise I won't keep you." he smiled as looked at her beautiful features. "I just wanted to remind you about the charity ball. It's this Saturday."

"I haven't forgotten Hojo, honestly. Listen; can I talk to you about it tomorrow? I really do have to go now. I've already kept Arin waiting for half an hour."

Hojo smiled at her reassuringly. "Sure Kagome. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She smiled and nodded then rushed towards the executive suite. She smiled at Kaede as she passed her on the way to Inuyasha's office. Once inside, she quickly tidied her work area and packed away the files that were complete. Inuyasha was still at his meeting so she tidied his desk as well. She was just putting away the last of his pens when the door opened and he walked in.

Inuyasha glanced at her, smiling when he saw her cleaning up his mess. "Why are you still here?"

She smiled but kept to task. "Oh… one of the managers from accounts called in a big panic. He needed the new estimates for next month's production so he could allocate the funding. Why it had to be done then and there I don't know but… he got his estimates."

Inuyasha laughed. "You know how accountants get. Thanks."

She looked up at him in surprise. "For what? For doing my job?"

"No, for doing it so well. You're the best assistant I've had Kagome. I'm glad to have you."

Kagome blushed at his praise but couldn't help the gushing smile. "Thanks Inuyasha. That means a lot to me."

He looked at her thoughtfully a moment then smiled again. "Now go home. I've had enough of your face for one day."

Kagome snorted in disbelief. "What are you talking about? You're never here."

Inuyasha chuckled as he watched her grab her bag and walk past him. He was happy to see that she was finally relaxing and actually joking with him. He became more determined in his resolve. He would not let his brother chase her away.

"Good night Kagome. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Inuyasha."

Kagome gave him a huge grin before shutting the door. She felt so happy at his praise and couldn't stop the goofy smile she knew was plastered on her face. Shaking her head, she turned and froze when she saw Sesshoumaru standing near the reception desk. He was staring at her with a strange expression on his face.

Sesshoumaru was trying to get his breath back. Her smile had shaken him badly. The only time he saw it was in his dreams and memories. He couldn't move. He could only stand there staring as he tried to regain his senses.

Kagome kept telling herself to walk, to move, to do anything she could to get away from him. She jumped when a loud voice yelled out excitedly.

"Dad!"

She saw Sesshoumaru's head turn and followed the direction of his gaze. Her eyes widened as she watched a young, black haired girl rush through the large glass doors and launch herself at Sesshoumaru. After a moment of surprise, his face broke into a big smile and he wrapped his arms around the teenager.

"Rin, I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow."

Kagome blinked in shock as their words registered. 'It's his daughter. She is his daughter.' She stared in amazement at the girl's pretty oval face with its large dark brown eyes. Her eyes lifted and locked with Sesshoumaru's. He watched her warily, as though waiting for her reaction. Suddenly remembering herself, she lowered her gaze and walked quickly to the door. She hurried to the elevators, glad to see one standing open. She walked inside and quickly pressed the button. As the doors closed, she released a sigh and sagged against the wall. Her eyes closed as she leaned her head back. The girl's face kept flashing in her mind. Kagome realised that there was so much she didn't know about Sesshoumaru Taisho.

"What other secrets does he have?"

* * *

**AN**: Usual Note: If you'd like me to notify you when I update my stories, just leave your email address in your review. 

Well guys, thanks again for all your support and kind words. You make it a pleasure to write. See you all next chapter.

Babs


	7. Choices

The character Marcus is a friend named Mark. His twin sister Adrianna is inspired by Princess-Maura (aka) Adrianna.

* * *

Chapter 7: **_Choices_**

Sesshoumaru's eyes filled with regret as he watched Kagome disappear into the elevator. He knew that this was another mark against him. The pain that weighed constantly on his heart now settled heavily in place. He looked down at the top of his daughter's head as she hugged him tightly.

"Why are you home so early Rin?"

The young woman lifted her dark brown eyes and smiled at him. "I've finished my exams already so I decided to come home."

Sesshoumaru smiled proudly as he hugged her again. From the moment Rin entered his life, she filled it with nothing but joy. He rarely had to discipline her and she always tried hard to please him. He grinned as a thought popped into his head. 'Well, that is until her uncle gets involved.' His grin broadened. 'If nothing else in my life is right, she is.' He stepped back and grabbed her hand, leading her to his office.

Rin waved happily at Kaede before following her father. She was so happy to be home and she knew that her father needed her, despite what he said. One look at his tired and strained face told her that she'd made the right decision to return early. She walked into his office and shut the door behind her.

"I have to make a few calls Rin. We can leave when I'm done."

She nodded and sat in the chair opposite. "I don't mind."

He smiled and lifted his hand to pick up the phone but paused as he remembered his plans for the evening. His daughter looked at him enquiringly.

"I just remembered that I have to go to dinner at Yura's house tonight."

He waited expectantly for the reaction he knew he'd receive. He wasn't disappointed. He almost laughed as he watched Rin's struggle to contain the displeasure that she felt. He knew his daughter didn't like his fiancée and he couldn't blame her. Yura was not the ideal for a stepmother.

Rin attempted to smile but knew that she was failing dismally. "If you don't mind dad, I'll stay home with uncle Yaya."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "He's going too."

Rin burst into laughter. She knew that if anyone despised Yura more than her, it was her uncle.

"How did you convince him to go?"

Sesshoumaru's smirk turned into an amused smile. "Don't ask."

Rin giggled again then turned as the door opened behind her. She leapt out of her seat and launched herself at Inuyasha as he entered the office.

"Uncle Yaya."

Inuyasha laughed and spun the girl around, returning her hug affectionately. "What are you doing home so early brat? And how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Rin's giggles grew louder as her uncle tickled her unmercifully. They both stopped their antics when Sesshoumaru's stern voice spoke out.

"When the two of you have quite finished…"

"Trust Mr morose here to ruin our fun." Inuyasha rolled his eyes then grabbed the girl's hand, leading her to the door. "Come on Rin, let's go and annoy the techies."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to protest, knowing how irate the worker's became at their pranks. He sighed when the door closed behind them. 'What's the point? They never listen anyway.' A smile suddenly appeared on his stoic features. 'Besides, better them than me.'

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Arin and Kikyou exchanged glances then turned back to look at Kagome. She sat on the floor playing with Ryu, attempting to hide whatever upset her behind the false smile she wore. Her act didn't fool anyone. Not even Ryu, who occasionally looked up at her with concern in his big golden eyes. However, despite their efforts to get Kagome to talk, she remained silent, assuring them that it was no more than tiredness. The two girls walked back into the small kitchen and continued their chores.

"How long has she been like this?" Kikyou had arrived home from work an hour earlier to find her cousin in this state.

"She was like that when I picked her up from work. She was late coming out but I don't think that's what's bothering her." Arin wiped the plate in her hand as she spoke. "I wonder if something happened with Sesshoumaru."

Kikyou sighed and looked at her gravely. "Most likely. He's the only who can make Kagome look like this."

Arin nodded in agreement. Even though Kagome insisted that it wasn't a problem working with him, they both knew that it was. 'It had to be' she reasoned in her mind. 'To finally find the man you're looking for, the father of your child and learn that he's about to marry another woman; that was bad enough but to face him daily in such circumstances must be so heartbreaking.' She sighed as she stacked the last of the dishes in the cupboard then followed Kikyou into the living room and sat on the lounge. She watched as Kikyou bent to scoop her nephew into her arms.

"Come on little man. It's auntie Kikyou's turn to read you a story."

Ryu giggled and clapped his hand. He loved auntie Kikyou's story times. She made it so much fun with all the silly voices she used for the people. He kissed his mother and Arin before grabbing his aunt's neck excitedly. She laughed as she carried him down the hallway, towards the room he shared with his mother.

Arin turned to Kagome. "What's wrong Kay? And don't tell me nothing 'cause I can see that there is."

Kagome sighed, too tired to argue. If she was honest with herself, she needed to talk, even if some of it was shameful and embarrassing. Starting hesitantly, she explained to Arin about the night in Sesshoumaru's office, when they kissed. Her head lowered in shame as she spoke honestly of her reaction.

"I can't seem to control myself Arin. All he has to do is touch me and I'm his for the taking. If that phone didn't ring, I don't know what would've happened."

Arin watched her with sympathetic eyes. She knew that her friend was punishing herself for giving in to her feelings. Again, she was struck by the awkwardness of Kagome and Sesshoumaru's situation, feeling guilty that she was instrumental to its existence. Still, despite her guilt, she was convinced that it was for the best. She was firm in her belief that certain things needed to change and they wouldn't come about if Kagome were elsewhere.

"Kay, I really think you should tell him about Ryu. He obviously still has feelings for you, so I'm sure he'll want to know about his son."

Kagome sighed in frustration. "Arin, you know why I can't tell him."

"I know the reason you give for not doing so, but I don't understand it." She stared levelly at her friend. "Don't you think he a right to know?"

Kagome's face crumpled into a mask of agony. "I… I don't… I can't Arin. It's not fair. He's got his whole life planned with another woman. I don't want his relationship to fall apart. I think it's better if I tell him after he's married."

"What?" Arin stared in shock. "Why? Kagome, that's madness! To do that is so much worse. Can't you see that? At least now, he has the chance to decide what he wants to do. After he's committed, it'll be a lot harder for him to make that decision."

Kagome stared at her hands silently. She felt Arin's gaze but refused to meet it. She had no idea what to say to her. She jumped when she felt the girl's hand on her shoulder and looked up, into deep green eyes that watched her with concern.

"What are you so scared of Kay?"

Kagome swallowed and felt tears rise as she fought to maintain control. "I…"

Arin watched as she continued to struggle. "Are you worried that he'll reject you? He can't say that Ryu isn't his. I mean, look at him. I may not have seen much of Sesshoumaru Taisho but it's plainly obvious that Ryu's his son."

"I'm more scared that he'll feel honour bound to perform his duty and spend the rest of his life resenting me. He obviously loves… that woman or he wouldn't be engaged to her. How can I come between them Arin?" Kagome shook her head, answering her own question. "I can't. I just can't."

Arin wanted to press the point further. She wanted to demand to know what made Kagome think that this wouldn't ruin his marriage. However, she held her tongue. She could see how upset Kagome was getting and she didn't want to make it worse. She decided instead, on a question.

"Kagome, you said this happened two weeks ago. You didn't seem upset these last few days, so why now?"

Kagome gave Arin a wry grin. "There isn't much that gets past you, is there?"

Arin smiled but pressed the question. "Did something happen?"

Kagome's face was enough to answer her question.

"Aside from another brush with Yura, you mean?" She didn't have to explain the comment because Arin knew exactly how much the woman affected her. "I discovered today that Sesshoumaru has a teenage daughter."

"Oh"

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" Kagome looked at Arin in stunned amazement before something occurred to her. "Did you know about this?"

Arin shrugged, feeling suddenly awkward. "Yes, I did actually."

"And you never thought to tell me?"

Arin felt worse by the second. She looked at Kagome's hurt and angry features and sighed.

"Kay, I'm sorry. I really didn't think about it. I've never seen the girl or heard much about her. The truth is, I only remembered her just now, when you mentioned it."

Kagome's face relaxed into a smile as she leaned forward and hugged her friend. "No… I'm the one who's sorry. None of this is your fault. I made my own situation and now I have to live with it. It's just that… sometimes, it's so hard."

Arin hugged her friend comfortingly as she cried. "There's always a chance that everything will work out."

Kagome pulled back, her face a mask of sadness. "No Arin. I've decided that it's time I put him out of my mind and get on with my life. He has someone now. I need to get out there and find someone for myself."

Arin's heart sank as she listened to the flat and unenthusiastic tone of Kagome's voice. She opened her mouth to protest, to let her know of her mistake but promptly closed it. She couldn't say anything. She'd made a vow, one that couldn't be broken. She would just have to wait and pray that everything turned out as it should. 'And in the meantime, I can be here to help her through everything that's coming her way.'

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha looked at his brother and felt sympathy for him. He could see the strained lines about his eyes and mouth, unnoticeable to others but clear to him. His eyes flicked to the clingy woman at Sesshoumaru's side, barely containing his disgust, then back to his sibling. 'I have to do something.' He leaned forward and cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Sesshoumaru, I really have to leave. I have to prepare for the meeting tomorrow."

The relief and gratitude showed in Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Yes, I do too."

Yura mewled in disappointment, tightening her grip on Sesshoumaru's arm. "Oh, do you have to leave already?"

Sesshoumaru forced a smile to his lips and looked her. "I'm afraid so Yura. This meeting is important."

She pouted prettily while she held fast to his arm. "That's all I hear from you lately, important meeting this, important meeting that. Honestly Sesshoumaru, I'm beginning to think that you don't like spending time with me."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and held back the sigh that threatened to escape. "Yura, you know that we've been having a lot of problems in the company. It's not my intention to stay away from you but recently, it's been rather unavoidable."

"Yura, leave the poor man alone. You know he's having a trying time at the moment, so why don't you… ease up on him."

Naraku chuckled as his sister turned to glare at him. He noted that her hold on Sesshoumaru did not loosen one bit. Shaking his head, he signalled the butler and sent him to organise the limousine for his guests. By the time he turned back, Sesshoumaru had managed to extricate himself from Yura's clutches. He stepped forward and held out his hand to his sister's fiancée, smiling pleasantly as he bade him goodnight.

"I will leave Adrianna to escort you out Sesshoumaru. Thank you for such pleasant company, this evening."

Sesshoumaru swallowed the bile that rose in his throat and nodded. "I will see you on Saturday."

"Of course you will."

With a nod to Inuyasha, Naraku walked from the room. His graceful and courteous manner belied the true nature of evil within him. A smile twisted on his handsome features as he thought of all Sesshoumaru's ills. His dark eyes glinted with malice. 'Soon… soon it will be all mine.' He flicked his shoulder length black hair away from his face and continued down the hall, smirking as he listened to the conversation of the departing guests.

"We have to call Myouga first thing in the morning." Inuyasha told Sesshoumaru. "Maybe he'll know what the hell is going on."

"I hope so Inuyasha because if this keeps up, we'll have to think seriously of some other options."

They followed Naraku's bodyguard outside and nodded as she turned to leave them. Once in the limo, Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief. He dared not speak for the certainty that the car was bugged. Instead, he retreated into his thoughts.

Inuyasha pondered on how he should broach the subject that concerned him with Sesshoumaru. His brother could be so testy and would most likely clam up if he went about it the wrong way. He looked at him while he continued to debate on his approach, noting the dark circles under his eyes.

Sesshoumaru could feel his brother's eyes on him and knew that there would be an inquisition when they arrived home. For several days now, Inuyasha's curious stare had followed him around. He was surprised at his restraint. Inuyasha hardly ever held back on what he thought or felt and never failed to pursue his answers. Leaning back on the headrest, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. As usual, Kagome was the first thought to surface. He tried desperately to figure a way out of his current predicament but knew that it was futile. His eyes opened in surprise when the car stopped and the door swung open.

Inuyasha climbed out of the limousine and waited for his brother. They walked into the opulent mansion, greeting their butler as he held open the door. The short, balding man had a thin frame and a small angular face. His yellow-brown eyes were a most unusual colour and matched nicely with the green tinge of his brown hair.

Jakken nodded to his masters and closed the door behind them. "Rin is sleeping sir. I think her trip wore her out. And you received a call from Miss Kagura. She said to let you know that she won't be in tomorrow. Apparently, something rather urgent came up."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Did she mention what that might be?"

"No sir, only that she would call you when she returned home."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Very good Jakken."

Inuyasha followed his brother into the lounge room and went straight to the bar, pouring them both a serve of brandy. "I wonder what's happened now."

Sesshoumaru sighed and shrugged his shoulders tiredly. "Who knows but I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow."

"I just hope she's okay." Inuyasha took another large gulp of his drink and looked at his brother determinedly. "So what's up Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "After all that thought and that's the best you can come up with?"

Inuyasha scowled but refused to be put off. "Stop dodging the issue, you bastard. Tell me what's going on with you."

Sighing, Sesshoumaru looked down into his glass. "I'm tired of this charade Inuyasha. I find it more and more difficult to tolerate Yura's whining and clinging, but the worst part of it is having to endure Naraku's presence."

"I know that it must be hard but why now? It was your decision to go through with the engagement." Inuyasha rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "So… what are you going to do? Do you intend to break it off and drop the act?"

Sesshoumaru wanted to say yes. He wanted to do just that, to send Yura to hell and have his life back. 'But I won't have my life back until Naraku is out of the picture. And that won't happen if I don't continue with this farce.' He was trapped, no matter which way he looked at it. 'Besides, do I really want to bring Kagome into a situation as dangerous this one? He had no illusions of what Naraku was capable of and he wasn't certain exactly how his life would become in the near future. 'That isn't what I want for my…'

"Sesshoumaru! Are you going to answer me?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother's annoyed face, surprised that his thoughts had drifted again.

"You do that a lot lately, do you know that?"

"Look Inuyasha, don't worry. I'm not about to do anything foolish and jeopardise the investigation. Not after all the time we've all spent on it. I've put with Yura for almost a year and a half, and I won't let it be for nothing. I will continue as planned."

Inuyasha sighed in relief. As much as he wanted those two out of their lives, he knew that this was the only way. It was too late now, to change plans. They were committed. His eyes held sympathy as they looked at Sesshoumaru's worn features.

"Is anything else bothering you? You haven't been yourself for a while now."

Sesshoumaru stood abruptly, answering in a curt tone. "I've answered your question, now stop pestering me."

A smirk flashed across Inuyasha's face as he shook his head. 'Well… at least he sounds a little more like himself again.' he thought as he watched his sibling walk from the room with his usual arrogant grace.

* * *

Kagome walked briskly down the hall, reassuring herself with each step that she'd made the right decision. 'Then why doesn't it feel right?' Her footsteps halted as she stood a moment, berating her weakness. 'No Kagome, you've made up your mind and you'll stick to it. You'll never get back into the real world if you keep making excuses and hiding.' With renewed determination, she made her way to the office that Hojo worked in. She smiled at him when she entered. 

"Good morning Hojo."

Hojo beamed in surprise. "Kagome, hi. I'm surprised to see you. I was going to pay you a visit a little later. I didn't expect you to come here."

"Well, I did tell you that I'd let you know today." She almost laughed at his look of anticipation. "I'd love to go to the ball with you."

For a moment, he sat in surprise as he let her words sink in. 'She said yes?' He couldn't believe his ears. All morning, he'd prepared himself for her rejection.

Kagome watched him curiously. He hadn't moved or said a word. He sat with a look of amazement on his face. She jumped when he suddenly leapt from his seat and rushed around the desk. She almost cringed, expecting him to grab her from the manner of his approach.

He stopped a foot away from her and grabbed both her hands in his. "Wow, Kagome… I don't know what to say. I'm so glad you've decided to go. Honestly, I really didn't think you would."

Kagome lowered her head. "The truth is that I wasn't going to but I decided that I've lived as a hermit for long enough, so…"

He almost swept her into his arms but managed to contain himself. "You'll have to give me your address. I'll come and pick you up."

"Oh, that's not necessary Hojo."

He beamed as he moved to his desk to find a paper and pen. "Nonsense, you're my date for the evening and there's no way I'm letting you turn up on your own."

She didn't know what to say to him. Never, had she heard Hojo speak with such authority. She found herself writing her address on the paper while her brain tried to figure out how she would avoid him seeing Ryu. She didn't want to insist that he not come to get her. That might make him suspicious. 'No, I'll just try and be ready early so he doesn't need to come in and wait.' Happy with her plan, she handed him the paper, preparing to leave.

"I'll pick you up at six then."

"I'll be ready." She nodded and turned to the door. "I better go now. I'll see you later Hojo."

"Sure Kagome." His smile lingered as he stood watching her walk down the hall. He loved the way she moved. 'Hell, I love everything about her.' Chuckling to himself, he thought of Saturday evening with great anticipation. 'Finally, I have a chance to make Kagome mine.'

* * *

**AN**: I'd like to thank Inugrl, Cygnus and Marquel for the ideas that they gave me. 

I know that some things have confused a lot of you but I'm pretty sure that this chapter clears up most of those issues. If not, ask away. I can't promise I'll tell you but I'll try. hehe.

Usual Note: If you'd like me to notify you when I update my stories, just leave your email address in your review.

Well, thanks again for all the responses. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm looking forward to hearing from you all.

Babs


	8. Webs Of Deception

Chapter 8 – Webs Of Deception

Inuyasha sped through the underground car park towards the restricted area, marked 'executives only' and reversed his silver-blue Maranello into his parking spot. 'Another day of problems, no doubt.' He sighed as he grabbed his briefcase from the passenger seat and locked the car doors. 'When will it all end?' He laughed at his thoughts, knowing that their present situation would have to run its course before anything could be resolved. 'Face it boy, you're stuck for the duration. Nothing to do but accept it, huh?' His grin held as he made his way to the elevators. He spotted his brother's Porsche and wondered what time he came in. Lately, Sesshoumaru lived and breathed work, seeming to push himself so hard that Inuyasha was certain he would soon collapse from exhaustion. Sometimes, he wished he could understand his older sibling a little better. He would love to know what drove him. Sighing, he focused his mind on the day ahead. There was much to do with the new production line beginning and the old stock to be sorted. That, on top of the constant problems they ran into, was more than enough to keep him busy for the many hours ahead. 'Let's hope nothing unexpected comes up.'

His attention was drawn to a noise that echoed faintly in the air. He stopped and listened, making out the sound of heels clipping on the concrete. Relaxing, he continued to walk to the lift, his mind fully occupied with work once again. The doors of the lift opened and he stepped in, leaning back against the wall as he waited for the person approaching. His ready smile faltered as Angel stepped into the lift. He tried to ignore his racing heartbeat as he sought the appearance of normality.

"Good morning"

Angel smiled and turned to push the button. "How are you Inuyasha?"

'Damned nervous right now, thank you' his brain supplied while he wondered why he always felt so awkward around her. 'Hell man, you were voted 'the most eligible bachelor in Japan'. Now get it together, will you? You're just talking to a woman, for heaven's sake. Give her one of those amazing replies that leave other women breathless.'

"Good, good. And you?"

Angel smiled, keeping her eyes averted. It was always this way with him. She became formal and cool. She couldn't help herself. She froze up as soon as he came near her. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm a grown woman. I'm capable of holding a conversation with a man.' Disgusted with herself, she wracked her brain for some witty remark that would prove that she was in control.'

"Great, thanks."

She groaned inwardly. 'Oh wonderful Angel, now that will really knock his socks off.' She frowned at the thought. 'Now hang on, where the hell did that come from? Knock his socks off? Girl, you get your head straight this instant. You absolutely will not get ideas about this guy. Pull it together.'

Inuyasha watched the play of emotions that ran across her beautiful features. His heartbeat picked up another pace. 'Was it my imagination, or was that…'

The thought stopped as the elevator gently settled on the ground floor, it's heavy doors sliding open. Frustration clenched at his chest. This was the first time she'd shown him any reaction other than her usual cool façade and he wanted desperately to find out what it meant. His frustration heightened when Kagome stepped in, smiling brightly. Much as he liked his assistant, this was not a moment that he wished to be graced with her cheerfulness.

"Good morning Angel, Inuyasha." Kagome stepped beside the other girl, wondering at the tension that filled the air.

Angel felt relief settle over her. 'Thank God' she thought as she graced the young woman with a genuine smile. She'd taken an instant liking to her when they met but now, she really loved her. She almost laughed at the stupidity of her thoughts.

"Wonderful Kagome." She replied truthfully, silently adding 'now that you're here'. "You're looking well this morning."

Kagome laughed, her eyes sparkling mischievously at Angel. "Well of course I am. I have the most wonderful boss in the world. Why wouldn't I look well?"

Inuyasha scoffed as he listened to their banter. He released a sigh and relaxed against the wall, contenting himself with the fact that Angel was not as impervious to him as she appeared. He hadn't missed her obvious relief when Kagome entered the lift. A small grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as he watched her rather animated face while she conversed with his assistant. 'It looks like I affect you, just as much as you affect me.' This certainly made a big difference to the situation.

The elevator doors opened on the top floor and Kagome stepped out. She smiled to herself as she thought of her boss's reserved manner around the account's executive. 'Strange' she thought, 'I've never seen Inuyasha so quiet before. He reminds me of a little boy on his first day at school.' She glanced sideways at the placid face of the woman who walked beside her and wondered what lay between them. From what she could see, it wasn't much. They were both obviously too unsure of themselves to do anything about the attraction. 'Shame, he's such a nice guy. He really deserves to find someone nice.' A tiny grin lit her features as a sudden thought came to mind. 'Maybe, just maybe, with a little intervention…'

Angel pushed the glass doors of the executive suite open, sighing with relief as her office came in sight. "You have a good day Kagome. I'll probably see you later."

Kagome smiled at her and continued to Inuyasha's office, greeting Kaede as she passed the reception desk. For some reason, the thought of playing cupid gave her a much-needed boost. 'It might make up for the lack of romance in my own life.' She grinned at the ridiculous idea.

Inuyasha grabbed his memos from Kaede and proceeded into his office. Kagome had already begun preparing their desks with necessary items. It would be a long day, filled with numbers and boring calculations. Unfortunately, the task ahead was necessary and unavoidable. Taking a deep breath, he sat across from her and shuffled through the papers she handed him.

Not more than an hour had passed when the telephone rang, disrupting their quietly concentrated efforts. Kagome gritted her teeth as she stared at the offending instrument. Each time she and Inuyasha made any kind of progress, the interruptions were guaranteed to come. No doubt this was another of his 'most urgent that you leave now' calls, which meant that she would spend the whole day trying to finish the work of two people. She watched his expression carefully as he answered in monosyllables, giving no clue to his conversation.

Inuyasha placed the phone down and sighed. As he stood, he looked at Kagome's expectant face, knowing the cause of her worry. He couldn't blame her for it, fully understanding how much she had to deal with in his absence.

"I have to go to my brother's office for a while."

She nodded in relief as she watched him walk to the door, noting his worried frown. "Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

He paused at the door and turned to give her a reassuring smile. "Nothing that we can't handle."

As the door closed behind him, Kagome wore a frown of her own. This was a common scenario of late. She, worrying at the obvious problems that the company was facing, while he constantly assured her that all was well. 'I'm not stupid. I know something's wrong. I just wish he'd tell me what it was.' She sighed as she gave her attention back to the papers before her. 'Oh well, I guess it's a little early for expectations of trust, though it would've been nice.' She swallowed her disappointment and continued tallying numbers.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha enter the office and close the door behind him. He noticed the falter in his step as he realised that Angel was present for their meeting. Containing his grin, he wondered when his brother would become the man he boasted of being and give the girl what she so obviously yearned for. Over the past few months of watching their stunted interaction, Sesshoumaru had found himself swinging from amusement to frustration then on to sheer exasperation at their total lack of inability to deal with their obvious attraction. It was plain to him, as well as everyone else in the office that they affected each other greatly.

"So… what's happened now?"

Inuyasha avoided the cerulean eyes that made his whole body tingle with strange sensations, concentrating instead, on his brother's stoic façade.

Angel swung in her chair, handing him a paper as she answered. "I picked up a glitch in the account's program when I tried to access the record of this transaction."

Inuyasha's brows furrowed as he stared unbelievingly at the amount paid for some product that they no longer used. "What the hell is this?"

Angel shrugged. "I have no idea. I can't find the original purchase note or any record in the journals. When I tried to access the file in the account's program, everything went haywire. All these numbers started coming up and the whole thing shut down."

Inuyasha sighed as he sat in the seat beside her. 'So much for nothing going wrong today' he thought sourly, angered by the unknown conspirator. He listened as his brother spoke to Kaede, requesting all files connected with the purchase and the presence of anyone involved. Their eyes met in silent understanding, acknowledging that they could no longer doubt the reality of a spy in their midst. To have this kind of access meant only one thing. It was definitely one of their employees. 'Now' he thought as he stared at the paper again, 'all we have to do is find out who it is.'

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome jumped as the door flew open and a voice yelled out excitedly.

"Uncle Yaya! I've come to help you." Rin stopped and stared at the beautiful girl that sat at her uncle's desk. "Oh hi. I'm sorry, I thought my uncle was here. Are you his assistant?"

Kagome smiled tolerantly and nodded at the girl, completely used to the loud and brash manner of today's teens, mainly due to her experience with her own brother Souta.

"He went to your father's office." Her heart jumped at the words she uttered. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No actually, I was hoping to be the one doing the helping."

"Well…" Kagome looked around at the papers littering her desk and felt greatly tempted by the offer. "I'm up to my eyeballs in numbers at the moment but…"

"I'll help you" Rin beamed happily, grabbing at the chance to show her worth. "I love numbers. Dad always helped me with my math work, I guess that's why I'm so good at it."

Again, Kagome ignored the odd rhythm of her heartbeat at the mention of Sesshoumaru and pulled a chair up beside her. "To be honest, I'd love some help with this. It's so fiddley. Much easier with two people working on it."

Rin sat in the seat and looked curiously at the girl beside her. "What's your name?"

Kagome blushed at the absence of her manners. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Kagome."

Rin beamed again. "That's so pretty, just like you. I'm Rin."

Kagome shook hands with her, smiling into her warm brown eyes. She found it hard to not like the girl and wondered why she even tried in the first place. 'Whatever happened between Sesshoumaru and me is not her fault.' She put aside the petty emotions and began to explain the method of calculation that she was using. She was greatly pleased when Rin picked it up with ease and even more surprised when the girl showed her a much faster way to achieve her results. A steady rapport grew quickly between them as the hour stretched and much work was accomplished. They cheered happily when they made the final calculation and everything balanced perfectly.

"Wow Rin, you can come and help me out anytime you like." Kagome stared in amazement at the finished report in her hand. "This would've taken me all day."

Rin's smile showed her pleasure at the praise she received. She liked Kagome a lot, finding her easygoing and friendly. Not all adults were as approachable as her. She shuddered when her mind produced a picture of Yura's sickly grin. She pushed the disturbing image from her brain and smiled ruefully.

"Oh I'd love to Kagome but I don't think that dad would be too happy about it."

Kagome laughed. "I'm sure you're right there. I can't imagine that he'd appreciate you giving up school to help your uncle's helper."

Rin's eyes shone with mischief. "If that's the case, I don't think dad would mind at all. He'd say, 'your uncle needs all the help he can get.'"

Kagome's laughter filled the silent room. "You do that so well. I swear you really sound like him."

Rin giggled. "I know and he hates it but uncle Yaya gets me to do it all the time, just to annoy him. He's the one who taught me how to do it right."

Kagome's laughter continued. "Uncle Yaya?"

Rin's laughter came to an abrupt end as a look of horror took over her features. "Oh no, please Kagome. You can't tell him that I told you about that. He'll get really angry with me."

Kagome took one look at the girl's panic-stricken face and wiped the smirk from her own. Much as she'd love to torture Inuyasha with that juicy piece of info, she had no wish to cause Rin any distress.

"Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me." She almost laughed again at the look of relief that passed over the girl's face. "Say Rin, why don't we go down to the tearoom and have a break. I think we earned it."

"Great!" Rin jumped up and bounced to the door. "I can make you one of my special chocolate drinks."

"Mm… sounds good."

She looped her arm through Rin's and they headed out of the executive suite, waving cheerfully to Kaede as they passed.

The old woman smiled, watching them disappear down the hall as their noisy chatter and laughter faded behind them. 'Well, this is certainly a step in the right direction.'

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kouga frowned as Inuyasha's explanation of events filtered through the earpiece. "So you need a computer tech."

"A good one Kouga. This thing is really tough to crack." Inuyasha's flat voice continued. "Our own tech's been on it for hours and can't make any sense of it."

Kouga sighed. "Shippou's already tied up with that disc from Naraku's office and I don't think they'll give me another tech."

"Kouga, you've got to try. We need to find out who's behind this and I've got a feeling that this will tell us."

Another sigh escaped from Kouga as he resigned himself to further arguments with his superior. "Fine, fine. I'll see what I can do."

He placed the receiver down and stared at it a moment. He wasn't looking forward to this but what other choice did he have? Taking a deep breath, he lifted the receiver and pressed the button that connected him to computer lab. He cringed as the dreaded voice greeted him.

"Iyashii, it's Kouga." He cringed again at the contemptuous snort that he received. "Something's come up in the case I'm working on and I need a tech, quite urgently."

At the computer lab, Iyashii gagged in disbelief. "What? You already have one working for you."

"I need another one Iyashii and I need one as soon as possible. Are you telling me that there's none available?"

"That's right Kouga. There's none available." Iyashii's smirk broadened as he imagined the agent's frustrated face.

"You better not be lying to me. You know the rules. If someone's available, you have to send them."

"Listen you little shit, I don't need you telling me the rules. You're the most incompetent agent this company's ever had." Iyashii's face contorted with rage.

"You seem to forget that I'm no longer an agent. I have my own division now, so I think that makes me a manager, don't you?"

Iyashii grinned, hearing the tension in Kouga's voice. "As I said, you're the most incompetent agent that I've ever met."

Iyashii chuckled at Kouga's growl. He really enjoyed riling the stupid bastard right up. His grin faded however, as he noticed the black haired man who walked into large computer lab. 'Damn, now why did he have to go and turn up right now?' His teeth clenched and his knuckles turned white with the pressure of his grip on the receiver.

"You're in luck, you silly prick. Roiyaru just came in. He must have finished his assignment. He'll be there on Monday, after he's finished his paperwork and briefing."

Iyashii cursed again. Of all the people he had to send, why did it have to be his best technician? 'The bastard doesn't deserve him.' He slammed the receiver down angrily, hoping to deafen Kouga in the process. He would never forgive that sleaze for taking his fiancée away from him, never. Walking to the large glass screen, he tapped loudly until he had the attention of the young man in question. He indicated his desire to speak with him and received a nod of affirmation. Moving back to his desk, he sat and waited, allowing his mind to wander to the past; to a time when all he held dear had been stripped from his life.

Roiyaru emptied the contents of his briefcase before depositing it on the floor. He lifted his light brown eyes and stared in amusement at the glazed expression on his co-worker's face.

"Shippou, how long have you been at that thing?"

"Umm, a couple of days… I guess" With his eyes firmly fixed on the screen before him, Shippou continued pounding the keyboard impatiently.

"You haven't been home yet, have you?" He noticed that the whites around Shippou's green irises were now almost as red as his hair. "What the hell are you working on?"

Shippou ignored the question and the presence that suddenly appeared behind him. His mind was lost in the intricacies of the codes that he analysed. He felt Roiyaru bending over his shoulder but gave no indication of acknowledgement. A faint whistle stirred at his senses and he turned to see his friend's keen glance fixed firmly on the ever-changing sequence of numbers that rolled down the screen.

"Hell, that's one complicated job you've got there brother. I'm glad it's you and not me." He leaned forward and pointed to a cluster of numbers that fell out of pattern. "Have you tried these?"

Shippou blinked and stared for a second before his fingers responded. A gasp escaped him as the numbers stopped rolling and a new screen appeared. His face lit up with a smile as he turned to Roiyaru.

"I think I could kiss you Roi." He chuckled at his friend's comical expression of horror.

"Nah, that's not necessary. You know how it goes Shippou. Sometimes, when you stare at something too long, it's hard to see what's right before your eyes. With a fresh set of eyes, much easier to spot."

Shippou frown and rolled his eyes, swinging back to the computer as he waved a hand dismissively at his friend. "Yeah right. Piss off."

Roiyaru chuckled as he strolled back to his terminal. "Yeah, I guess I better get a move on. The old bastard looks pretty shitty today."

He laughed as Shippou released a string of curses, having found himself stuck with another wall of jumbled codes. Shaking his head, Roiyaru gathered his diary and headed to the boss's office.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha shook his head as he watched Kagome rush out the door after his giggling niece. If it weren't for the fact that they'd managed to complete the impossible list of tasks that was his and Kagome's for the day, he would gladly choke the pair of them. Rin's presence seemed to bring out the more mischievous side of his assistant and the last few hours had found him on the receiving end of more than one prank. He was beginning to see how it was for the techs that he so liked to pick on. Sighing, he lifted the receiver off the blaring phone.

"Inuyasha, good news." Kouga's voice was full of enthusiasm. "You'll have a computer technician on Monday."

"Thanks. I'll let Sesshoumaru know. I gather it's not Shippou."

"No, he's still working on that damned program but… this guy's even better. He's top of his field."

"Well, thank God that something finally worked out." The small indicator flashed on Inuyasha's phone. "Listen Kouga, I have to go. There's another call for me. Thanks for that. I'll talk to you soon."

Inuyasha pressed a button on the phone and was soon listening to his brother's voice.

"Can you come to my office? They found the original invoice."

"Sure" He was about to hang up when Sesshoumaru's voice continued.

"Oh Inuyasha, can you go and get Angel? We'll need her here too."

Inuyasha frowned as he replaced the receiver. There hadn't been much time to think about Angel yet but now he found his mind straying to the awkward moments in the lift this morning. He knew that her reaction to him was more than his imagination. Smiling, he turned his attention to the paper he was signing. 'I'll finish this and then I'll go.'

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Angel frowned at the document in her hand. 'How can this be? Surely someone would've noticed these.' She sighed as the ring of the telephone dragged her attention away.

"Hello" she replied impatiently.

A chuckle came through the earpiece. "Are you always this happy when you answer the phone?"

Angel frowned as she recognised the husky feminine voice and hissed angrily into the receiver. "What are you doing? Have you lost your mind? You know not to call me here."

"Relax, will you?" the voice continued, in an appeasing manner. "It's urgent or I wouldn't have called."

Angel gritted her teeth. "What now?"

"You have to come home tonight. Uncle wants to see you."

"And I have a feeling I know why. Okay, what time?"

"Seven"

Angel jumped when a brief knock came as the only warning to Inuyasha's sudden presence. She stared at him wide-eyed as her panicked mind wondered if he'd overheard her call.

"Hang on a minute" she spoke into the receiver before giving him her attention. "Inuyasha, is there something I can do for you?"

He stared at her intently, puzzled over her unease. "Yes, Sesshoumaru wants us both in his office. He's found the original invoice."

"Oh" Angel nodded distractedly. "All right, I'll be there as soon as I finish this call."

Inuyasha waited for her to do so but she continued to sit and watch him. "Well, I guess I'll see you in there."

She gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and waited until the door was closed, and she was certain that he was out of hearing range.

"Look, I have to go. You know the risks involved here. Just let uncle know that I'll be there. "

She received another chuckle. "Okay, I'm outta here."

Angel hung up the phone and stood to her feet. She took a moment to breath before making her way to the door. It was very important that she present as normal an image as possible. Too much depended on it.

* * *

**AN**: Thanks to all of you for your reviews and the funnies that you provide regularly. See you all next chapter people. 

Babs


	9. The Hardest Step To Take

This chapter was Co-Authored by Minni-May-Yukabara and Aurora-Nyte.

Note: This chapter has been edited down. Although it's not the lemon you're hoping for, it is somewhat too raunchy for ff-net

* * *

Chapter 9: **_The Hardest Step To Take_**

((('Where am I?' Inuyasha looked around the strange room with puzzled eyes. The painted walls were peeling and the carpet beneath him was threadbare and worn, matched perfectly by the old furniture in the room. 'What am I doing here?' He frowned in a concentrated effort to recognise his surroundings. Suddenly, a movement beside him caught his attention. Eyes widening, he stared at the small white head of the little boy who sat beside him.

"Uncayaya!"

Inuyasha blinked as he stared in amazement at the little face. It was his brother's but smaller. As he continued his avid inspection, the boy leaned forward and grabbed his hand. He looked down at the tiny controller that was offered to him then back at the boy, who smiled at him expectantly.

"Play Uncayaya!" An excited smile lit the small features, drawing an involuntary grin from Inuyasha.

"What are we playing?" he replied as his mind tried to make sense of the situation.

The boy's smile broadened as he pointed to a small television that sat before them. "Youkai Chase!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked to the screen. To the best of his knowledge, no such game existed. 'Not in this world anyway.' He watched in amazement as the boy expertly manoeuvred the tiny white haired youkai around the enchanted maze, wiping out enemy after enemy as he giggled hysterically at their downfall. Inuyasha found his own lips curled in amusement. He couldn't stop the laughter that burst forth at a particularly comical face of a fallen human foe. He turned in amazement, staring at the child beside. 'What does this mean?' His mouth opened to form a question when suddenly, everything around him began to distort and change. He now found himself in a darkened room, looking around curiously for what he was supposed to see. He found it in the farthest corner, a shadowed figure, folded within a chair. As he slowly approached, he noticed the slight shaking of its form. He hesitated, unsure of what to do. This person was obviously a woman, and crying. 'Why am I here? What does this mean?' He took another step forward, hand outstretched, intent on discovering the truth. At the touch of his hand, the shaking stopped and the woman lifted her head. Inuyasha's heart stopped when he heard her softly spoken plea.

"Siesso?")))

He groaned, attempting to remove the hand that shook him.

"Come on Uncle Yaya! You promised to take me to the mall today!"

Inuyasha groaned and slowly rolled over. Squashing a feeling of irritation, he smiled lazily at the young girl standing beside his bed.

"And wait… don't tell me. I've slept the whole day through, right?"

Rin frowned at his sarcasm. "Practically. It's ten o'clock already. If you don't hurry up, we won't have much time. You promised Uncle Yaya."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Ok, fine. I'm up, alright?"

Rin continued to stand there, looking at him dubiously. He laughed and threw the covers off his legs, slowly lifting himself from his warm, soft pillow.

"You know brat, I could have gotten at least another hour of well needed rest, but thanks to you…"

Rin scoffed. "I don't feel sorry for you, not one bit. If you hadn't stayed up all night drinking then you'd be fine now."

Before he could answer, she turned on her heels and left his room. Inuyasha shook his head, smiling at his niece's haughty manner. Sometimes she sounded so much like his brother, it made him laugh. He walked to his wardrobe, the smile suddenly leaving his face. 'That dream. What the hell did it mean? Does Sesshoumaru have a child?' The thought was astounding, especially since his brother had never mentioned the fact. 'But what else can it mean? A child that is his spitting image and calls me uncle? It can't be anything else.' Inuyasha knew that things like this were not mere coincidence. In this world it would be considered nothing more than a dream, but in the youkai world, it was a message. What that message was, he had no idea. A thought suddenly occurred to him. 'Maybe Sesshoumaru doesn't know. Surely he would've mentioned it if he did. Then again, it may not necessarily be now; it could be the future.' It was all too baffling for his mind. He couldn't understand why his brother's child would live in such poverty.

With a sigh, Inuyasha reached into his wardrobe, absently grabbing the first thing that he touched. As he donned the faded blue jeans, his mind pondered the woman in the chair. He was certain that this was the mother of the child. A moment of frustration passed through him at the knowledge that given more time, he would have discovered her identity. His curiosity peaked, causing a thousand questions to form in his mind. Sighing, he went through the ritual of dressing, an automatic movement of his body as his mind puzzled on. 'The only thing to do is talk to my brother. I won't make any sense of this until I do.' With that decided, he turned his thoughts to the day ahead. There'd be plenty to keep his mind occupied. Another sigh escaped him as he thought of the coming evening. Inuyasha grinned wryly at his reflection in the mirror. He would give anything to get out of the duty he was to perform, and a duty it was. Many people considered the ball to be a social occasion. To Inuyasha it was work, tedious, unpleasant work. All those stiff-necks that he had to bow to and chat with. The endless hours of boredom, wrapped up in speeches on matters of no importance.

A sharp knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. He grinned as he brushed his hair from his face, securing it tightly to the back of his head, the long silver strands hanging loose down his back.

"I'm almost done Rin."

He laughed aloud at the sound of her impatient footsteps padding down the hallway. With one last inspection of his appearance, he turned towards the door, grabbing his keys from the dresser. 'And so the day begins.' With a smile, he walked out of his room.

------------------------------------------------------

The mall was crowded with people, bustling noisily toward unknown destinations. They talked and laughed, some showing their irritation to the rest of the throng. Kagome looked at the faces around her in fascination. She'd always had a love of all things living and human beings were by far the most interesting. She loved nothing more than gazing into those strange faces and creating an existence that she thought would suit them. She giggled as she played her childhood game, earning her an inquiring glance from the girl beside her. She smiled at Arin's curious face then proceeded to push her way through the mass of people that stood watching an open exhibition of cooking.

"I'm glad you find this all amusing. I personally don't like crowds."

Kagome laughed at her friend's woeful expression. "Oh come on Arin. Don't you just love seeing all these people packed together, getting in your way, making so much noise? What could be more fun?"

Arin rolled her eyes but chose to remain quiet. Any answer would only earn her another round of teasing from the mischievous woman at her side. She was glad to see Kagome in such high spirits, even though she didn't share them at that moment. The upcoming ball turned out to be an event that her friend was looking forward to after all. This alone surprised her. She knew how reluctant Kagome had been at the thought of accompanying the young fellow from work. She wondered what had changed.

"Oh, there it is" Kagome grabbed Arin's hand and darted through a gap in the crowd.

They walked into a small but exclusive boutique. Both girls gasped at the exquisite gowns that were arranged gracefully on the embroidered hangers and adorned the elegant lengths of the faceless mannequins throughout.

"You certainly like leaving things 'til the last minute, don't you Kay?"

Kagome gave her friend a wry grin. "You know very well that I wasn't too keen on going. I think I was trying to come up with a good reason not to."

"And what changed your mind?" Arin asked as she absently fingered the finely spun silk of one particular gown.

Kagome sighed, her face becoming solemn. "I told you Arin, it's time for me to move on."

Arin turned to face her. "It doesn't have to be this way Kay."

Kagome looked at her then turned away, her shoulders sagging. "Arin, I know how you feel about this and I understand but…"

"Yes?"

"It's time I get Sesshoumaru Taisho out my mind" she hesitated, looking appealingly at her friend, "for good."

"But Kay…"

"Please Arin, this is hard enough. The man is engaged and it's not to me. I have to accept it and move on."

Arin's teeth clenched in frustration. "Sometimes… things aren't what they seem."

Kagome looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Arin sighed, silently cursing her wayward mouth. "Nothing Kay, just that… well, maybe if he knew the truth…"

The rest of Arin's words were lost when a sudden loud shriek filled the shop. Both girls spun around in surprise to see a very excited, dark-haired girl bounding their way. Kagome's face broke into a huge smile as Rin threw her arms around her, giggling excitedly.

"Wow I can't believe you're here Kagome." Rin turned, waving to her uncle. "Uncle Yaya! I'm over here!"

Kagome bit her lip in an attempt to hold back her laughter. Her boss's expression was almost her undoing.

"Rin, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Inuyasha's teeth gritted at Kagome's amused expression. "Seems that I can't get away from you, can I?"

"Yes Uncle Yaya." Kagome couldn't hold back anymore and burst into laughter.

"Very funny," he smirked. "So what are you doing here? Getting a dress for the ball?"

"You know about that?" Kagome looked up at him in surprise.

This time it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh. "We're on the official guest's list. Didn't you realise?"

Kagome suddenly felt breathless. 'Of course, why didn't I think of that? How stupid of me. And that means that…'

Inuyasha watched his assistant's face with interest. Her colour seemed to suddenly seep away, her expression one of shock. He wondered why their attendance would cause her so much distress.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Rin grabbed the older girl's hand in concern.

Kagome blinked, realising how ridiculous she must appear to them. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I just remembered something I'd forgotten."

Inuyasha was intrigued and found himself wanting to discover the source of her anxiety. "Why don't we go and have a coffee. You look like you could do with one."

Before she could disagree, Kagome found her hand clasped in Rin's smaller one as she was dragged from the boutique. Her brain was scrambling to sort through its thoughts and she couldn't find any words of protest. With a sigh, she followed resignedly behind the young girl.

Inuyasha grinned as he watched her reluctant acceptance. He knew only too well what it was to be trapped by Rin's forceful nature. Turning back to the young woman who accompanied his assistant, he smiled and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha."

Arin grinned and shook his hand. "You're Kagome's boss. I'm her friend, Arin."

Inuyasha looked more closely at the girl, finding her familiar somehow. "Have we met before?"

Arin's heart jumped but her expression held. "I'm not sure. You may have seen me when I picked Kagome up from work."

"Maybe."

Inuyasha frowned uncertainly. He was sure that it was elsewhere, but where he couldn't remember. He suddenly smiled and offered her his arm.

"Would you care to join us for coffee?"

Arin gave him a grin as she accepted, relieved that he'd let the matter drop. She walked quietly beside him towards the coffee shop where Rin and Kagome sat waiting.

Inuyasha noticed the expression that passed quickly over her features and wondered again who she was. As hard as he tried, he couldn't come up with the memory. He sat beside his niece and continued to study the woman Arin, covertly of course. 'It'll come to me.' He turned his attention to the waitress and waited until all the orders were placed.

"So I take it that you're going to the ball too, right?" He looked enquiringly at Kagome.

"Yes I am." Kagome gave him a tight smile, hesitant to speak of her date.

Inuyasha glanced at her keenly, fully aware of her reluctance. "So who's taking you?"

Kagome's teeth clenched as she tried to cover her ire. 'Damn you Inuyasha' she cursed him silently, unsure exactly why his inquiry bothered her so much. 'It's not as if I have something to hide or anything.'

"I'm going with an old friend of mine from the office. His name is Hojo."

"You know Hojo?" Inuyasha was suddenly curious.

"Yeah, we went to the same university."

Kagome's discomfort grew as his interest increased. She pushed aside the image of Sesshoumaru that suddenly invaded her mind, bracing herself for Inuyasha's next question. It never came. Before he could speak, Rin grabbed Kagome's hand, pointing excitedly at the crowd.

"Look Kagome! That woman over there, she looks just like you!"

They all turned, looking at the crowd behind them curiously. However, they didn't see anyone who resembled Kagome in the slightest.

"There!" Rin insisted excitedly, "Behind that group of boys! She's pushing a stroller!"

Kagome's face paled as realisation dawned. 'Oh shit' was the only thing her brain could produce as she looked at Arin in horror. She watched as her friend's face took on a look of shock. 'What do we do?' she mouthed the silent appeal. She was surprised by the sudden change in her friend's expression and the swift motion with which she stood.

"Oh look, it's my friend Lei. I'll be back in a second." Arin raced into the crowd, hoping to reach her target before disaster struck.

Inuyasha frowned as he watched her race away. He looked back at Kagome, noting her ashen features, and wondered again what the hell was up with her. She seemed to be very nervous about something. Rin was still looking for the Kagome twin and missed the look on the older girl's face, but Inuyasha took in everything. The nervous way that she looked back at the crowd, and the fidgeting fingers, were both a clear indication of her discomfort.

"Oh!" The sound of Rin's disappointed cry grabbed their attention and they both turned to her at once. "She's gone!"

"Oh well, never mind. Maybe we'll see her later." Kagome almost melted into the seat in relief, smiling brightly instead at the two before her.

Inuyasha noted the change. 'What the hell's going on?' He would be certain to keep a closer eye on his assistant from now on.

------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou smiled at the young woman as she approached. "Arin, thank goodness. Where's Kagome? I've been looking for the two of you everywhere."

Arin gave her a wry grin. "And it's a good thing that you didn't find us."

"What?" Kikyou asked in puzzlement.

"We're having coffee with Inuyasha Taisho and his niece, you know, Sesshoumaru's daughter?"

Kikyou gasped. "Oh shit."

"Oh yeah." Arin replied, grabbing the girl's arm and steering her around. "I think we'd better get you out of here before something happens."

She smiled at Ryu as she herded them towards the nearest exit.

------------------------------------------------------

The loud ring of the telephone brought a groan from beneath the tangled sheets. A hand reached out to grope along the top of the nightstand, knocking over several objects until it finally grabbed the receiver.

"Hello," the muffled greeting could barely be heard on the other end of the line.

"Cyn?"

Cynthia sighed and shoved the sheets off her. "Hello Sango. What can I do for you?"

Sango's laughter rang in her ears. "Overdo it, did you?"

"Just slightly."

"So how did Inuyasha fare?"

Cyn chuckled. "I'd say that he would feel like crap today."

"So… did anything interesting happen?"

She scoffed at the question she'd been expecting. "Nothing, you hentai."

Sango giggled. "Oh come on Cyn. The two of you were getting on like a house on fire."

Cynthia laughed as she rose from the bed and padded towards the kitchen. "Yeah, and like every burning building, it sizzled out."

"What?" Sango voice was incredulous. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing," Cyn replied innocently as she scooped sugar into a mug. "Let's see, we started out on jokes and ended up whining about our miserable love lives. He was pining for some woman named Angel and I was wailing about all my failed relationships. So, how's that?"

"Oh Cyn, I don't believe you." Exasperation was evident in Sango's voice.

Cynthia laughed. "What do you want me to do. The guy's great San but… let's face it, I'm sexually dead. We both know that."

She smiled as she listened to her friend's raucous laughter. Her state of lovelessness, as Sango liked to refer to it, was a constant joke between them.

"Well, that's probably a good thing for the poor male creature. I don't think he'd survive a night with you."

"Oh thanks." Cyn laughed, shaking her head. "What do you want anyway?"

"I was just making sure that you didn't sleep in. We've got a pretty big day ahead of us."

"Oh, and you thought that I'd forget, right?" Cyn walked carefully towards the lounge room, balancing the full cup of coffee.

"Well, I thought you'd be too busy having fun to remember."

"Yeah, right. Dream on Sango."

Sango laughed again. "I'll pick you up at three. We need to go over the plans."

Cynthia sighed. "Sure, I'll be ready. See you then."

She put down the receiver and stared into space, all thoughts on the coming evening. She wasn't looking forward to it at all. In all the years she'd worked as an agent, she'd never come across a group such as the one they were currently investigating. The whole business gave her the creeps. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she headed towards the bathroom. 'I'll feel much better after a shower.'

------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru rifled through the documents in front of him, sighing in irritation. 'Why does nothing make sense?' He finally located the paper he needed, eyes narrowing as he reread the text. 'Who the hell is making all these purchases?' He looked at his desk, at the papers littered across it. 'So many dead ends.' No matter where they looked, nothing could be found. The better part of the previous day was spent interrogating everyone that had anything to do with the mysterious purchases. They finished with the stock controller, who had no idea of when the purchases were placed, or who had placed them. He insisted that many people came to his office and often left things while he was attending matters elsewhere. In total, nine orders had been placed mysteriously in the last four months, costing the company an estimated two and a half million dollars. Sesshoumaru was stunned at the thought that all this had gone on without anybody's knowledge; not himself, his brother or any of the executives that worked for them. With a tired sigh, he rubbed his eyes, feeling completely exhausted. He still had tonight to get through and he was not looking forward to it. Having to endure the company of Yura and Naraku, whilst knowing that they were the ones responsible for all his problems, was more than he could stomach. However, he had no choice. As head of a major company, your responsibilities were unavoidable. Sesshoumaru's teeth clenched as he thought of the huge price paid for those responsibilities, all that he was missing in order to do his duty. His mind strayed to a place that seemed like heaven.

For a moment, he allowed himself to bask in the memories of his short trip to paradise. Unbelievable moments of ecstasy, spent in the arms of the most incredible woman he'd ever met. A smile crept to his lips as he remembered the pranks that Kay played on him that weekend. He could picture her running madly through the foamy waves, and laughing hysterically as she tried to escape his revenge. His chest tightened at the memory of her sitting on his lap, feeding him strawberries and lapping away the cream from the corner of his mouth. They'd ended up back in bed, and he had loved every minute of it. His mind wondered back to the moment when he'd first woken to find her in his arms. He'd been slightly disorientated to find his face buried in soft tresses of dark hair. He smiled as he lost himself to the past.

(((His eyes fluttered open slowly. The incredible scent was coming from the warm body pressed against his own. He blinked at the curtain of black hair that greeted his eyes and pulled back dazedly to stare at the figure beside him. The events of the previous night came back in a flash. He remembered the heated moments spent on the lounge room floor. His heartbeat quickened and his blood heated instantly. Taking a deep breath, he brought himself under control. He had no idea how the little spitfire would react this morning but he wasn't about to get caught in an awkward state.

On queue, she stirred. He struggled to contain his desire as she stretched her body languorously, rubbing against him in all the right places. He gritted his teeth and concentrated on keeping his breathing even. When he felt her stiffen, he held his breath, waiting for the hysterics to begin. He was surprised when she turned slowly to look at him, wearing a gentle expression on her calm face. His breath came in a hiss as she leaned forward to gently rub her lips to his.

"Good morning," she smiled at him shyly.

He couldn't stop the grin that made its way to his lips. "Good morning to you."

He brushed his lips against hers, a thrill running through him when she responded. He pulled her close, threading his fingers through her hair as his mouth moved gently over hers. He placed soft kisses from one corner of her mouth to the other before finally parting her lips to receive the heated stroke of his tongue. She moaned softly, fanning his desire further.

Sesshoumaru pulled back and looked down at the woman who'd managed to break his self-control. What was it about her that set him on fire? They had detested each other on sight, and it wasn't her great skill as a lover that heated his blood. Although she'd been wonderfully receptive, last night was the first time she'd given herself to a man; and her innocence was evident in more ways than one. Which led him to the question that had baffled him for hours the night before.

"You were a virgin. Why? Why did you allow me…?"

He paused when saw the blush that stained her cheeks. She tried to avert her face but he held her still.

"Kay, look at me." He waited until her eyes returned to his. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…" she took a deep breath before continuing, "because I didn't want you to stop."

A thousand emotions flooded through him at her admission but he continued to gaze steadily into her eyes, waiting for her to finish.

"I've never…" she paused, as though searching for the right words, "really wanted to… to…"

"Make love" he supplied with a grin, watching her cheeks flood with colour.

She lowered her eyes and nodded. "This is the first time I wanted to… make love with anyone."

Sesshoumaru swallowed, attempting to slow his rapidly beating heart. Her words were having the most unusual effect on him. His chest tightened painfully and he suddenly found it hard to breathe. He slowly lowered his head, his mouth stroking hers gently before whispering against her parted lips.

"And I have never wanted to make love with anyone as much as I do with you."

His lips opened hungrily over hers, their tongues stroking heatedly as their bodies pressed closer together. He rolled them over until he lay above her and deepened the kiss. Her response sent his body into a frenzy and Sesshoumaru soon gave in to the need.)))

A hiss of breath filled the silence as he stood abruptly from his chair.

"What the hell are you doing Sesshoumaru?" he asked himself angrily as he sought to quell the rising heat in his body. "This isn't helping!"

He struggled constantly with his thoughts of Kagome. She was there in his mind always, wherever he went, whatever he did. He couldn't seem to keep her out his head. 'And fantasising about her only makes it worse!'

He paced his office floor restlessly, like a caged tiger, eager for freedom. At times like this, he felt like giving in to his feelings and taking Kagome as his. His pacing stopped abruptly, to leave him staring emptily at his reflection in the glass window. He knew that no matter how much as he longed to be with her, it wasn't possible. If it was only a matter of the company, he'd say to hell with it and give the whole charade away. Unfortunately, there was much more at stake. He couldn't take the risk, even to be with her. He returned to his seat, sinking hopelessly into its soft leather. 'No, I can't because she too would be in danger'. Taking a deep breath, he strengthened his resolve to see his duties through. Maybe then, if God was willing, he could have what his heart craved the most.

------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stared unseeingly into the mirror, hands wringing in agitation. "I can't… I can't do this."

Arin and Kikyou sighed. They'd spent the entire afternoon trying to convince her that her decision to attend the ball was a good one. She'd fluctuated back and forth, from steady determination to shrinking horror. The soothing words of wisdom continued as she dressed and haltingly prepared for the big event. It was now a half hour until her date was due to arrive and she was again, suffering another bout of uncertainty.

Arin looked at her sympathetically. "Kay, I know that you're nervous but you can do this. You can."

Kagome's panic-stricken face looked back at her through the mirror. "But he's going to be there Arin… with her."

Kikyou stepped forward and draped an arm over her cousin's shoulders. "It's like I said before Kay, this is probably for the best. If you're determined to stick with your decision, well… I guess it's best that you accept them as a couple and get used to it. You'll have to face them, sooner or later."

Kagome took a deep breath. She knew the wisdom of Kikyou's words but it still didn't quell the sharp pain that lodged itself in her breast at the thought of Sesshoumaru and Yura. How was she to spend a whole night watching them together and behave as if everything was normal. She felt as though she couldn't breathe and she hadn't even left home yet. Again she struggled with her emotions, knowing that it was too late now to change her mind. Squaring her shoulders, she looked bravely at the two women behind her.

"I guess it's time I stop being a coward, huh?"

Arin raised a brow as she looked at her friend. "You know how I feel Kay."

Kagome frowned and sat on the chair beside her. "Arin, you know I can't do that. I can't mess up his life now. It's just not right."

Arin shook her head and stood to leave. Kagome watched her retreating figure with a guilty look on her despondent face. Kikyou smiled gently and reached out to stroke her cousin's hair.

"It's okay honey, you have to do what you think is right. You're the one who has to live with the consequences. Well…" she paused in thought, "you and Ryu, I guess."

Kikyou leaned down and placed a kiss on Kagome's head before leaving the room in search of her nephew. As she walked away, Kagome thought of her words. What did her decision mean for him? She had been so caught up in the ethics of it all that she hadn't given much thought to her son's need for a father. 'Now I don't know what's right and what's not anymore. Who suffers? Sesshoumaru or Ryu?' She felt tears gathering in her eyes and stood quickly, blinking to dispel them. 'No, I'm not going to cry.' She'd spent hours on her appearance and didn't feel like repairing any damage. 'Pull yourself together Kagome. You're going to get through this night then you can think carefully about your decision.' With a nod, she turned to the mirror again, not paying any real attention to it. She jumped when she heard the knock at the front door. A quick glance at the clock showed her that Hojo was early. Her heart gave a lurch as she heard Ryu's giggle and quick footsteps down the hall. It baffled her that her son could sprint so quickly when he'd barely managed to master walking. She raced from her room, catching the squealing bundle before he reached his target. His pealing laughter rang clearly through the apartment, and Kagome tried to hush him as she marched back to her room. Kikyou was there to take him and laughed as he squirmed in her arms.

"Oh no you don't." She caught him in a playful hug and dragged towards the bed.

Kagome quickly shut the door, making her exit while he was still distracted. Ryu seemed to have a sixth sense for things and always knew when she was going somewhere other than work. She heard another knock and hurried down the hall, slowing to catch her breath before opening the door. She smiled at Hojo, who looked as though he was preparing himself to enter. She quickly stepped forward and closed the door behind her.

"I'm ready to go."

Hojo blinked in surprise. He had hoped that he could go inside as he had something to give her. As he looked at the sparkly material of her red dress, he knew he'd picked well. 'I guess I'll give it to her in the limo.' He held out his arm and waited for her to take it.

"Did I hear a child before?" he asked as they walked down the stairs and exited the building.

Kagome was glad of the dark as she was certain her blush would've made him suspicious. "Ah… yeah. My cousin is babysitting for a friend of hers."

"Are they attending the ball too?" Hojo led her to the car and helped her in, following quickly behind her.

"Uh… no. They went to an engagement party, I think."

Kagome sank back into the seat, wondering again if it was a mistake to give Hojo her address. 'What if he drops by one day and sees Ryu?'

"Kagome?" she turned to see Hojo looking at her expectantly. "I have something to give you."

She blinked in surprise as he pulled out a small velvet box. 'Oh no, what has he bought me?' Although she'd made the decision to get on with her life, she wasn't ready for any commitments.

"Ah Hojo… I don't think I should take this."

"Please Kagome, I'd really like you to have it." He held the small box out towards her, snapping it open and watching her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh no… no I can't." Her eyes ran over the sparkling trinket, a spray of tiny glittering diamonds attached to delicate silver chain. "This is too much Hojo."

"Please?" he looked pleadingly into her eyes. "It's perfect for you."

He saw her look of uncertainty and knew where her reluctance stemmed from. "Look Kagome, this is nothing more than a gift, okay? I'm not expecting anything in return, so… please take it."

Kagome looked at him once more, still unsure if she should accept. However, the woeful expression he wore made her feel bad.

"Okay Hojo. I'll accept it, even though I feel funny about taking something so extravagant from you. I just don't want you to get the wrong impression, that's all."

"Don't worry, it's fine." Hojo struggled to keep his voice neutral, telling himself that this is what he'd expected. "Would you like me to put it on for you?"

Kagome nodded and turned so he could do so. "Thank you Hojo."

"It's my pleasure Kagome." He reached up to unclasp the chain she wore and handed it to her, "Here."

"My grandfather gave me this," she felt a need to fill the awkward silence that fell between them. "He told me never to take it off. He's very superstitious and believes that this will protect me always."

"Well, I'm sure he won't mind for one night."

Kagome smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed by her babbling. She could sense his disappointment and felt guilty about it. She knew that Hojo had had a crush on her since she first met him. Although she found his company pleasant, she'd never felt more for him than friendship. Now as she glanced at his set profile, she wondered if she'd made another mistake. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she couldn't allow him to get any false impressions. 'Well it's too late now' she thought resignedly. 'I may as well just concentrate on the night ahead.' She almost groaned as she remembered what she was to face. 'Great, this is going to be one hell of a night.'

* * *

**AN**: Hi guys! I bet you've all been wondering what the hell happened to me. Well you see, there were these aliens and… (dodges the various missiles hurled her way). Just kidding. Unfortunately, it's nothing as exciting as that. A bit of a health scare is all, and well… it took me a couple of months to get past it. I'm finally picking up now and slowly sorting through the chaos that's left. So… I'm back and the abuse can begin. (giggles madly) 

I just wanted to let you all know that I won't be adding the skits anymore. There's been a lot of change on some of the sites, and many requests made. I've decided to run the skits as a separate posting on their own.

Well people, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for bearing with me. I know the wait was long and you've all been wonderfully kind about it. I'm looking forward to hearing from you all again.

'Til next time.

Babs


	10. Revelations

Chapter 10: **_Revelations_**

Inuyasha looked around the large room that was quickly filling with the best that society had to offer. His teeth clenched as he tried to hide his frustration. He'd made several attempts that afternoon to speak with his brother about the dream that he'd had, but each time, something came up to keep their conversation from starting. Releasing a sigh, he smiled politely at the people entering the ballroom.

"Hello uncle."

He turned to find his niece standing behind him, a huge grin on her face. He looked proudly at the beautiful image she presented in her white gown of lace and silk. The high collar, along with her upswept hair, gave her a rather Victorian look.

"Wow, I can see that I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you tonight young lady."

Rin giggled. "Don't you start too. It's bad enough with Dad carrying on."

Inuyasha grinned. "Speaking of the devil, where is he?"

"Yura's dragging him around like she always does."

Rin bounced on her heals excitedly, looking at the entrance in anticipation. "Have you seen Kagome yet, Uncle Yash?"

"No, not yet." He smiled at her indulgently. "You really like her, don't you?"

She nodded as she looked carefully through the entering crowd. "She's so nice, so easy to talk to. I wish Yura was more like her. Then I wouldn't mind her marrying dad so much."

Inuyasha noticed her sombre expression. He knew that she dreaded the thought of Yura as a step-mother, and he really couldn't blame her. He knew of Yura's nasty remarks when she was alone with Rin. It was one of the reasons he despised her so much.

He moved closer to his niece, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Rin, everything will turn out fine. I promise you."

Rin looked at him doubtfully before resuming her search.

------------------------------------------------------

The limousine pulled up at the front entrance of the exclusive motel, its sleek black surface shining in the artificial light. A doorman stepped forward and opened the door, smiling politely at the couple as they climbed out. The young man turned, offering his arm to the beautiful girl at his side.

Kagome gave Hojo a quick smile as she looped her arm through his and walked quietly beside him through the entrance. The awkward silence in the car had done nothing but aggravate her already tense nerves. She paused in her stride, causing Hojo come to a stop. He turned and looked at her inquiringly.

"Hojo…" she started hesitantly, unsure of how to broach the subject, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. It's just that… that… well, I'm kinda in the middle of a bad situation at the moment. It's ah… sort of awkward and… hard to explain, but…"

"Kagome," Hojo suffered a moment of guilt at the sight of her strained and worried face, "You don't have to explain anything, okay? I understand, and I'm not upset with you."

She looked at him with an expression of uncertainty. "Are you sure."

He gave her a sad smile. "A little disappointed maybe, but that's all."

Her warm smile made his heart melt. 'How can I be angry with you? You're so beautiful.' He blinked when he realised that he was staring, and turned to proceed into the building. They had taken no more than a few steps when suddenly, they came to another stop.

Hojo turned to face Kagome, alarmed at the sudden pallor of her skin. She stood with her mouth open, gasping for breath.

"Kagome!" his alarm heightened as sweat began to dot her forehead, her skin becoming hotter by the second. "Kagome… what's the matter?"

She couldn't answer. She could barely breath, let alone form a single word. Her entire body felt like it was ablaze, with needles of fire prickling relentlessly over every inch of her skin. Her heart palpitated frantically and the hairs at her nape stood on end. 'What's happening to me? What's going on?' She could feel the strangest sensations passing through her body, swelling in irregular bursts.

Hojo looked around in panic, feeling greatly relieved when a woman came to their side, offering to take her into the Ladies' Room. He watched in concern as she was lead away, her steps slow and unsteady.

As soon as the door closed behind them, the sensations in Kagome's body began to ebb, though not entirely. She could still feel the hot prickling on her skin and her heart raced in strange rhythms.

"Are you all right?" the lady's concerned voice penetrated her haze.

She nodded as she fumbled through her bag for her handkerchief, pulling things out in frustration when she couldn't find it. She paused in surprise when her hand grasped something cold and metallic. The strange feelings suddenly vanished, as if they had never been. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her colour was normal, heartbeat regular and she looked fine. Blinking a few times, she released the object in her hand, curious to feel the temperature of her skin. She gasped when the sensations flared again. She groped in her bag once more as the rising heat brought more beads of sweat to her forehead. When she grasped the cold object again, the heat stopped once more. She looked down at her hand to find the charm that her grandfather had given her.

"Would you like me to put some water on your face?"

She turned and looked at the woman beside her, noticing her face for the first time. "No thanks, I… I seem to be feeling a little better now."

She noticed the woman's puzzled expression and smiled at her sheepishly. "Strange huh?"

"Well, I'm glad. You looked like you were about to pass out before." The woman held out her hand and smiled. "I'm Sango."

Kagome swapped the charm to her left hand before returning the gesture. "Hi, I'm Kagome. And I guess that I owe you a big thanks."

"Please, don't mention it." Sango looked at the girl and sighed. "Well, if you're sure that you're okay, I'll get going. I have to find my husband in there."

Kagome smiled at her. "I'm fine, really. And thank you again."

Sango was reluctant to leave her but she had things to do. It was important to get started. She gave the girl a smile and walked out the door, hoping that she might bump into her again.

Kagome waited until the door shut before turning back to the mirror. She looked down at the charm, rubbing her fingers over it thoughtfully. 'Twice now, I've touched it and both times, the sensations went. Could it be a coincidence?' Very slowly, she lowered her hand and set the necklace down on the counter. Immediately, she was swamped by the overwhelming reaction. With a deep breath, she snatched it up again and stared at the mirror in shock. 'What is this?' Her brain scrambled for an explanation but she couldn't make any sense of it. She tried to think back to the day when her grandfather had given it to her. It was her sixteenth birthday and they'd had a party to celebrate. She'd been so relieved to find the charm, instead of the usual gross tokens that he favoured. She remembered feeling very surprised at the serious tone in which he'd instructed her to never remove it. 'Yes!' she thought, as the memories long forgotten resurfaced. 'I remember how much he freaked me out, so much so that I asked mum about it.' She wracked her brain for his precise words. 'What did he say? Something about my life depending on it.' The words echoed in her head, as though her grandad spoke them once again.

"You must never remove it Kagome. It will protect you always. Without it, your life could be in danger. Promise me granddaughter, that you will never take it off."

She looked at her reflection again, wondering what that danger was. She'd put the whole incident out of her head after a talk with her mother. She'd agreed that it was just grandad being the superstitious old weirdo that he was. Now, she wasn't so sure. She sighed as she wondered what she should do. For whatever reason, she needed to hang on to this charm. 'Should I just tell Hojo that I want to go home?' The thought was so tempting that she struggled with herself for several minutes before deciding that she couldn't let the poor guy down twice in one night. 'No, I just have to figure a way around this.' The necklace was not long enough to wrap around her waist and too long to hold around her leg, and there was no way that she would use it as an anklet for the fear of losing it. She sighed as she thought of putting it back on, but decided against it as she would have to explain her choice to Hojo. The only thing she could work out was to wrap it around her wrist, with the charm dangling in her palm. She knew that it might appear a little strange, but it was certainly better than passing out.

Shoving aside the million questions that nagged at her mind, she replaced all of the contents in her handbag and took a last look in the mirror. Turning to the door, she took a deep breath and opened it, half expecting the strange sensations to return. She smiled in relief when nothing happened, and looked about for Hojo.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?"

She jumped and spun around in surprise to find him standing next to her. "Oh! Hojo, I didn't see you there."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." he smiled apologetically. "I was just starting to worry. The lady said that you were okay, but you took so long. I was about to go in."

"Oh I'm sorry Hojo. I was just trying to compose myself."

"What happened Kagome?" his voice took on a serious note. "You looked pretty bad for a moment there."

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. Maybe I ate something off today."

"Well, so long as you're feeling better." He held his arm out once more and smiled as she placed her hand on it. "May I escort you to the ball my lady?"

Kagome giggled and curtsied, suddenly feeling playful. "You certainly may."

For the first time in hours, she started to relax. 'Maybe the night won't be so bad after all.' Hojo was a fun guy to be around, and she knew that Rin would be there too. 'I'll just have to avoid certain people, that's all.' She smiled at her resolution, more so as they entered the ballroom that was filled with beautifully garbed and very elegant guests. The atmosphere churned with excitement, and the finely decorated tables lent to the air of class and wealth. She felt like Cinderella, coming to the ball. She giggled aloud at the thought, drawing an answering smile from Hojo. A huge grin remained on her face as they slowly made their way through the crowd. 'I'm actually enjoying this.'

------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru stiffened when a certain scent permeated the air. He turned his head, searching the crowd as he struggled to lower his heartbeat. 'She's here.' His eyes flicked through the sea of faces for a glimpse of her beautiful face.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He almost gritted his teeth as that grating voice pierced his hearing. With great difficulty, he turned and looked at Yura with his usual blank expression.

"Yes."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing Yura. What could possibly be wrong?" he struggled with the urge to look around the room.

Yura laughed. "Oh I know how much you hate these things but can't you try, just for one night, to act like you're having fun."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "You make me sound like such a bore."

"Oh come now darling," she mewled as she grabbed his arm. "I didn't mean it that way."

"I see that you're being you're usual charming self Yura."

They both turned at the sound of the silky voice that belonged to her brother. He chuckled as he gestured behind him, pulling a man to his side.

"Sesshoumaru, I'd like to introduce you to our brother, Onigumo."

Sesshoumaru shook hands with the man, noting his tension. "I had no idea that Yura had another brother."

Onigumo's lips quirked into a wry grin. "Half brother. We have different fathers. I spend most of my time in Europe, on business."

"Which part of Europe?" Sesshoumaru found himself curious about this man.

"At the moment, it's France." A grin lit the man's face. "The land of love, and boy, do they know how to love."

"We don't need to know about your dubious lifestyle." Yura frowned at her brother in disgust before latching herself to Sesshoumaru's arm and smiling up at him in a provocative manner. "Besides, Sesshoumaru has all the love he needs right here."

Onigumo's look of disgust was not lost on Sesshoumaru. Apparently the man did not admire his sister's charms. This was definitely interesting.

The sudden chime of the dinner bell had everyone moving towards the dining room. As they walked with the crowd, Sesshoumaru had a quick glance around, disappointed when he didn't find what he sought.

------------------------------------------------------

Kagome laughed at Rin. She'd had her in stitches all through dinner, which she welcomed greatly in the face of the boring conversation around the table. She'd found her shortly after entering the ballroom, or rather the girl had found her. They were currently amusing themselves by making fun of all the stuff-shirts in the room. Rin's impression of one certain old man was so accurate that Kagome couldn't contain her laughter. She was aware of several glances from those around her but chose to ignore them. She was having a wonderful time, and not once that evening, had she spotted Sesshoumaru. Due to Hojo's refusal to sit with his parents, they were currently situated far away from the VIP table, which held Yura and her family as well as her boss and his brother. So far, everything had gone well.

Hojo pointed to a lady at the far end of the room. "See if you can do that one Rin."

After a moment of careful study, Rin sucked in her cheeks and took on a haughty expression. She couldn't hold it for long as the urge to giggle became stronger. Kagome and Hojo's laughter was infectious and she gave in to urge to join them.

"Oh Rin, you've missed your calling. You should be comedian for sure." Kagome wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, hoping that her make-up wasn't ruined.

Rin laughed at the thought. "I can really see dad agreeing to that."

They laughed again as she pulled the face her father would make, speaking as he would, "Rin, you've obviously lost your senses. I cannot discuss this with you until they've returned."

Kagome wiped another tear away. "Oh boy, I think I need to visit the ladies' room. I'm sure my make-up needs a fix."

Rin jumped up from her seat. "I'll come with you."

Hojo smiled as he watched them go. He was happy to see Kagome laughing. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. 'At least I didn't blow it completely.' He'd almost let his feelings get the better of him, wanting to lash out at her and return some of the pain he was suffering. Luckily, he'd managed to contain it. He had to keep telling himself to be patient and not do anything to drive Kagome away.

------------------------------------------------------

Many people were leaving the dining room and making their way back to the ballroom. Inuyasha moved against the flow, exchanging brief words with a few as he went. He was almost back at his table when he froze in surprise. Standing not more than three feet away was Angel. His heart skipped a beat when she turned to look at him. He grinned when he noted her reaction. Her eyes widened and her heartbeat picked up. Just as he was about to move towards her, she turned and quickly walked away. He blinked in surprise then chuckled. "She's as nervous as I am." He started following her, making it half way across the room before he was stopped.

"Inuyasha."

He turned to find his brother making his way towards him. He sighed as he waited for him to reach his side. 'Always something.'

Sesshoumaru ignored the impatient look his brother gave him. "I've made a very interesting discovery tonight."

Inuyasha perked up at this. "And what would that be?"

Sesshoumaru lowered his voice. "It seems that Yura has a half brother, who is human."

Inuyasha looked at him surprised. "Why haven't we heard about him before?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sesshoumaru looked around to make sure they were not heard. "The interesting thing is that he seems rather, how shall we say, disgusted by his sister."

Inuyasha's eyes reflected his amazement. "Are you sure?"

"I've spent the past hour observing him, and he doesn't hide his emotions well. I'm certain." He gave his brother a meaningful look. "It might be an idea if you keep an eye on him."

Inuyasha nodded and turned to walk back to the ballroom. "So, how are you coping with Yura tonight?"

Sesshoumaru's brow rose. "Do you make a habit of asking stupid questions?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Only when it pisses you off."

They weaved through the crowd, stopping occasionally to converse with guests. As his brother traded pleasantries with a local businessman, Inuyasha found himself searching the crowd again, wondering where Angel had disappeared to. His glance caught and held on a vision that transported itself gracefully through the mass of flowing bodies. He blinked a couple of times before he realised that he was looking at his assistant. 'Wow, I had no idea that she scrubbed up so well.' The sound of his niece's voice drew his attention and he dragged his surprised gaze from the beautiful girl beside her.

"Look uncle Yash," Rin gushed excitedly, "I found her."

"So I see." He grinned at her before looking back at Kagome. "You look absolutely amazing."

Kagome blushed at his compliment and opened her mouth to reply when a voice spoke up beside her.

"Yes, she does."

Her heart stilled at its familiarity. She turned to find her gaze trapped within Sesshoumaru's. She couldn't move or speak, and continued to stare at him in a daze. 'Where did he come from?' She was usually so aware of his presence. How could she have failed to notice it this time?

Sesshoumaru couldn't tear his eyes away from her, and his heart was doing the craziest things. All night he'd waited for a glimpse of her, and now that she stood before him, he wondered what form of self-torture he'd brought upon himself. 'Surely this can't be good for anyone.' He struggled to hide the reactions that overwhelmed him, trying desperately to present his usual blank façade. Rin's laughter brought them out of their trance and drew their eyes to her.

"You should see how the men have been staring. It's so funny. One guy got a slap from his wife because he wouldn't take his eyes off Kagome."

Sesshoumaru's teeth clenched at his daughter's innocent statement and once again, he struggled with his countenance. The thought of Kay receiving attention from other men disturbed him more than he would care to admit. He dreaded the thought of losing his chance to make her his mate.

Inuyasha's glance flicked back and forth between the pair with interest. He'd always thought his assistant's aversion to his brother was more to do with fear than anything else. Now, he wasn't too sure. He hadn't missed the look that passed between them, or the telltale signs that gave his brother away. 'There's definitely something there… but what?'

"Well…" Kagome started nervously, "I better get back to the table. Hojo must be wondering where I am."

Inuyasha watched the quick flicker of emotion that passed through his brother's eyes. His head was full of questions; questions which couldn't be answered at present. There were too many eyes and ears about them. He would just have to wait for a better time.

Kagome felt greatly relieved when Rin moved beside her and grabbed her hand.

"I'll come with you Kagome." She waved to her father and uncle whilst dragging the other girl away. "I'll see you later."

Inuyasha continued to observe his brother's tense features as he watched them walk away. "Wasn't there someone you wanted me to meet?"

Sesshoumaru tore his gaze away from Kagome's retreating back and turned to nod at his brother. He fought against the urge to run after her. He knew Hojo, and the thought of Kagome in the young man's arms was eating away at his insides. His heart clenched at he thought again of his impossible situation, torn between what he had to do and what he wanted. Ahead of him was Yura's sleek dark head. The sight of it made his insides twist in disgust. Again he asked himself the question that was foremost in his mind. 'How much longer will I be able to endure this?' Each time the woman touched him he fought the urge to recoil. If he had his way, he would wrap his hands around her throat and strangle the life from her. He almost laughed aloud as he thought of the sick ritual that he'd fallen into. Upon his return home from a visit with Yura, he would go straight to the bathroom to rid his body of her scent. This always began with brushing his teeth. In all his long years, and long they were, he'd never experienced anything quite as disgusting as kissing that woman. He almost shuddered at the thought; and knowing that he would have to do so again, had him searching the depths of his character for the strength to continue. He was startled from his thoughts by a hand on his arm.

"I think you should collect yourself before we get there." Inuyasha spoke quietly as he casually glanced around them.

Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise. He hadn't realised that he'd let his mask slip. With a quick nod to his brother, he tightened the reign on his emotions and continued to weave his way through the crowd.

------------------------------------------------------

Sango's eyes flicked left and right, her ears alert for any sound. Close beside her stood Miroku, shuffling his feet as he glanced nervously down the hall. She lifted her arm and pressed a small button on her watch, speaking softly into its tiny speaker.

"Cyn, how's it going?"

After a few seconds, a distorted voice replied. "One more to copy."

Sango released the button and sighed. "I hope we get something useful this time."

After a few seconds silence, she turned to look at her husband. It was unusual for him to hold back a reply, no matter how trivial. She tensed at his expression. His eyes were trained keenly ahead and his features wore a frown of concentration that had her hair standing on end.

"We've got company. I'm sure I heard the elevator."

Sango's response was instant. "Cyn, someone's coming."

"I'm done" was the reply.

Releasing the button, she turned instantly to face her husband and grinned at his expression. "What, you lecherous perv?"

Miroku chuckled as he leaned into her, his breath softly caressing her neck. "This is the part I like."

That said, he brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. They became so caught up in their distraction that missed the amused chuckle from the man who stood watching.

------------------------------------------------------

Marcus shook his head, his amusement rising as the man's hand crept slowly over the woman's body and covered her breast. He debated on whether or not he should stop them when she let out a heated groan and starting brushing herself against him suggestively. However, the nudge to his side brought him back to reality. He turned his sister with a grin and shrugged.

Adrianna sighed and rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood. Today had been one of the most trying of her existence. Never before, had she wanted to kill that bastard Naraku as she did now. Releasing another sigh, she began walking towards the couple, who were practically copulating before them. 'Man… can this day get any worse?'

Marcus' grin broadened immensely. He could practically feel his twin's ire and he looked forward to the coming scene. He heard his sister's voice demanding their attention, when his own was suddenly drawn to a movement down the hall. He turned and walked quietly down its carpeted lengths to investigate.

------------------------------------------------------

Cyn crept quietly down the steps. She concentrated on her breathing as she kept her target in sight. The window on the second floor was slightly ajar, waiting for her. 'Nice and easy' she chanted silently as she drew nearer. This was the point at which she often found herself rushing, and that could lead to disaster. She breathed in relief when she grasped the window and hoisted herself up. Her heart stopped when her arm was caught in a deadly grip.

"What's the matter? Couldn't find the door?" Marcus questioned sarcastically. "I'll show you where it is."

Cyn turned to face her captor and froze when looked into a pair of hazel-blue eyes. The same eyes that filled her dreams at night.

Marcus paused at the flickered of expression in his captive's gaze. He leaned forward, noting the delicately curled eyelashes and obviously feminine eyes. His hand darted forward to snatch the balaclava from her head, and he gasped in shock at his discovery. 'The maid.' His grasp slackened with his momentary lapse, and he jumped when a door suddenly flew open above them. He turned his head to see who approached and was surprised by a firm tug from the arm that he held. His loose grip proved no match for the force. In the blink of an eye, the maid was free and disappeared out the window. His indrawn breath held as he stepped forward and peered out. He could just make out her form as it slid quickly and quietly down the wall. 'I should call out to the guards.' He gritted his teeth but remained silent as he watched her come to a stop at the bottom. He continued to remain so as she slipped through the hedges and disappeared into the darkness. He jumped and spun around when his sister spoke.

"What are you doing Marcus? One moment you're behind me and then… poof, you're gone."

Marcus blinked and frowned. "I thought I heard something down here."

"And?" She looked at him enquiringly.

"It was nothing." He turned and walked away.

Adrianna stood watching him with a frown. Something wasn't right.

------------------------------------------------------

The level of noise in the ballroom had risen considerably, due to the increasing level of alcohol consumption. This was usually the time that Sesshoumaru would make his departure. However, tonight he was stuck listening to the slurred attempts at conversation from those he considered as worthless. The only saving grace was the fact that Yura had released him from her own brand of torture; her presence.

His gaze swept the crowded dance floor, his heart wrenching painfully at the sight of Kagome's smiling face. He wanted so desperately to go over there and snatch her from the arms of the fool that holding her much too tightly. He imagined the man's arm snapping between his fingers, and struggled to ease the anger that flared suddenly inside him.

He made another appropriate comment to the conversation, though his mind still held thoughts of violence. To make matters worse, he could feel his brothers eyes on him constantly, analysing his every move.

Inuyasha smiled at the elderly gentleman while he continued to ponder the mystery of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Several times now, he'd caught his brother's glance trailing the young woman's progress as she sailed around the dance floor with one partner or another. He hadn't missed the intense look in his eyes when one of the girl's partners became way too friendly. As the night wore on, he became more and more convinced that something lay between them. His gaze moved to the swirling couples as they moved in time to the gentle rhythm of the music. He smiled when he caught sight of Kagome's laughing face. He had to hand it to her, she did an excellent job in hiding her feelings. The constant succession of partners held her in an endless dance, to which she smiled and laughed unfailingly. Had it not been for the occasional revealing glance at his brother, he would have wondered if the attraction was merely one-sided. His attention was drawn to the man at his side. Taking a slow breath, he turned to face him and continued their inane conversation.

------------------------------------------------------

Hojo scowled as he watched the man's hand slide closer to Kagome's backside. He gritted his teeth and released a hiss of breath, his irritation escalating by the second. He'd barely been able to get near her all evening. It seemed that every man in the room was determined to gain her attention. His presence made little difference to them, some going as far as flirting with her right in front of him. He was greatly relieved when an elderly man intervened. His lips twisted in a bitter grin at the look of disappointment on the younger man's face. A second later, amusement faded to astonishment as he watched the old lecher pull Kagome flush against him. Standing abruptly, Hojo cursed and turned to weave his way to the bar.

------------------------------------------------------

Angel ran down the winding stairs, pausing briefly at the bottom to look around. She crossed the hall and went quickly through the large glass door that led to the entry. She stepped into a passing crowd, adjusting her stride to their languorous pace. As they reached the ballroom entrance, the chiming tone of her mobile brought her to a stop. She groped through her bag and grasped the small silver phone, frowning at the number displayed. Pushing a button, she moved quickly to the nearest exit, nodding to a guard that stood watching her. Once outside, she lifted the tiny gadget and dialled a number.

"What is it?"

There was a moment of silence as she listened. "Yes… yes… I know. Don't call me again."

With a short hiss of irritation, she hung up and returned the phone to her bag, turning immediately back to the entrance. Moments later, she re-entered the ballroom, her gaze sweeping its sea of faces. She smiled at people as she passed, but didn't stop to talk. She had one objective here tonight, and she wouldn't let anything distract her. After stepping around a large crowd, she paused. A few feet ahead stood Inuyasha. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight he made in his elegant black tuxedo. She bit her lip, trying to stem the panic that rose inside her. 'What the hell is wrong with you?' she chided herself mentally. Turning abruptly, she cut a path in a different direction, calling herself all sorts of coward.

------------------------------------------------------

Kagome laughed as she followed Rin through the swaying mass of bodies, or rather was dragged through; though she wouldn't complain. In fact, right then she could have kissed the girl for her greatly welcomed intervention. If she'd had to endure another second of groping and grasping, she would have screamed. Her charade became more difficult maintain with each new song and change of partner.

"Oh Kagome, how can you stand it? I'd feel like vomiting." Rin's face was a comical mask of disgust. "Dirty old man. I hope his wife beats him up when they get home."

This cracked Kagome right up. "Me too Rin. You have no idea how hard it was to not hit him."

Their bantering continued as they darted through the crowd, coming to an abrupt stop when they found Naraku in their path.

"And who do we have here?"

Both girls stared at him silently, unnerved by the look on his face.

"Well Rin, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Rin frowned, reluctant to comply. "This is Kagome. She's my uncle's assistant."

A new light flashed in his eyes and he smirked as he stepped closer. "So… you're Inuyasha's new girl. I'm so glad to meet you."

Kagome smiled politely and lowered her eyes. Something about him gave her the creeps. He was undoubtedly, one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen. However, she found nothing about him appealing in any way at all. She almost jumped when he stepped closer again.

"Have we met before?" Naraku looked closely at the beautiful girl, finding her somehow familiar.

Kagome was uncertain if she should mention her brief period of employment with his company. She had no idea what explanation to give for leaving, and she was sure that he'd ask. She couldn't believe her bad luck. She'd never been introduced to the man or even spoken with him for that matter, and still he seemed to remember her. Her mouth opened to reply then shut abruptly when his sister appeared behind him.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in." Yura's eyes narrowed as they travelled over Kagome. "How did _you_ get in here?"

Kagome flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. As always, in the presence of Yura, she was reduced to a state of awkwardness.

"I'm a guest of Hojo Gansaku-Ashi."

Yura's eyebrow rose derisively. "I'm sure you are."

Kagome teeth clenched at her tone, a reply forming in her mind until she saw Yura's sharp gaze fall to her wrist. She tensed, waiting for the insults to begin. She wasn't disappointed.

"What is that?" the scorn was evident in her tone.

Kagome's hand covered her wrist defensively. "It's something very dear to me. I don't like to be parted with it, but I wouldn't expect you understand."

Naraku slanted a glance at his sister. "Yura…"

"What?" she looked at him innocently, "It's not my fault the peasant girl has no taste. Someone should do her a favour and send her home. She obviously has no idea how much she's embarrassing herself."

Kagome could feel heat rising from every part of her body. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do more; rip Yura's hair out or run from the ballroom in shame. Every nasty word she said hit home. Kagome knew how out of place she was there, and this was another reminder. A reminder of the huge difference between her and Sesshoumaru. Without another word, she turned and walked away.

Rin glared at Yura before following Kagome. She caught up with the girl just before she reached the doors that led to the garden.

"Kagome wait!" she puffed slightly as she came to a stop, looking at her with pleading eyes. "Please don't let her upset you. She's a nasty bitch and I can't stand her. Don't let her drive you away Kagome, please. You're my friend and I don't want you to go."

Kagome sighed and smiled at her reassuringly. "It's okay Rin, I'm not leaving. I just want some fresh air, that's all. I thought I'd take a walk in the garden."

Rin smiled at her in relief. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Kagome reached out and squeezed her hand. "Thanks, but I really need a second to myself. Could you just go and let Hojo know where I am. Tell him I'm all right, so he doesn't come looking for me, okay?"

Rin nodded. "I'll make sure he doesn't."

Kagome smiled gratefully at her then turned to make her way through the open doors. She breathed in deeply, relishing the cool relief of the night air against her heated skin.

------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru's jaws clenched tightly as he watched Kagome disappear into the darkness. He stood tensely, burning with anger. He fought the urge to storm across the room and tear Yura's head from her shoulders. His silent words of reason did little to ease his ire. He turned abruptly and headed to the nearest door, pausing to draw a deep, calming breath once outside. He walked along the wide veranda towards the garden. His eyes scanned the area, her scent guiding him down a narrow pathway. He found her standing before a bed of roses, absently stroking a blooming petal. The sight of her swept his anger away and made his heart ache with longing.

Kagome stiffened, sensing him instantly. Her heart fluttered anxiously in her chest as she turned her head towards him. She gasped when her gaze met his, her breath held in anticipation and fear. Her chest squeezed painfully at the picture he made, standing in the darkened shadow of the trees with the luminous glow of silver-white hair framing his perfect features. He was devoid of his usual ponytail and the shimmering strands hung loosely down his back, the perfect foil for the formal black attire that he wore. Her heart raced as he took a step forward then another, until he stood so close to her that she could reach out and touch him. The urge to do so was strong and she struggled to keep her hands from moving.

"Are you all right Kagome?"

The deep, hypnotic timbre of his voice had a strange effect on her body. "Yes, I'm… I'm fine."

Sesshoumaru stood in the grip of mental torment, at war with his need to touch her, and hold her. "You mustn't let Yura upset you. She has a poisonous tongue and likes nothing more than hurting others. Don't give her the satisfaction."

Kagome looked at him in astonishment, unable to believe the words that came from his mouth. "If… if you know this… then why? Why would you even consider…"

She stopped abruptly, suddenly realising her blunder. "I'm sorry, that's none of my business."

Sesshoumaru's hand reached out to grab her as she turned to move away. "Kay…"

She stilled, not daring to look at him. "I should go back in…"

"Not yet."

He had no idea what to say to her. All he knew was that he didn't want her to leave.

Kagome swallowed the lump that rose in her throat. "I don't think your fiancée would be too thrilled to find you out here with me."

His jaws clenched in frustration, his hand tightening around her arm. "Kay, sometimes… things aren't what they seem."

She frowned in puzzlement at his statement, her mind baffled over its meaning. 'How can things not be what they seem?' To her, it was pretty clear. 'He's engaged to Yura, and one day they'll get married. Which part of that did I get wrong?'

Sesshoumaru watched her expression change with her thoughts. He knew that his statement did little to clarify things. If anything, it only seemed to add to the confusion. As much as he wanted to tell her the truth, he couldn't.

"I wish I could explain things a little better, but unfortunately, I can't. It's a very complicated situation."

Kagome's eyes were searching, her curiosity evident in her expression. He suffered a moment of unbearable longing as he gazed at her beautiful face. 'She's so different from Yura, so open and honest. No misleading lies and hidden agendas.' Again, the yearning inside him grew, becoming impossible to ignore. Before he realised what he was doing, he stepped forward again, closing the distance between them. Her cheeks flushed and a gentle hiss of breath escaped her. Sesshoumaru's eyes were drawn to her enticingly pouted lips, his body reacting as desire took over. He lowered his head, his mouth capturing hers. His rubbed urgently against her lips, parting them to the hot slide of his tongue. Fire raged instantly within them and their bodies pressed together in desperate need.

Kagome's hands slid over his chest, one working its way to the back of his head. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer. He wanted more of her, needed more. His stroking tongue drove deeper into her mouth, eliciting a moan of desire. They jumped apart at a sudden noise, finally hearing the discreet cough from somewhere behind them.

Inuyasha watched them silently, unable to believe what he just witnessed. 'At least now I know that it's not just my imagination.'

Kagome was overcome with shame. She was mortified by her behaviour and more so by the fact that her boss had been witness to it. With a strangled sob, she rushed past Inuyasha, racing towards the glass doors. In her haste, she carelessly brushed against a bush near the steps, her charm snagging on its branch and falling unnoticed to the ground. With the momentum of her stride, she was at the top of the stairs before she realised what had happened.

Sesshoumaru watched helplessly as the object of his desires eluded yet again. His glance fell on his brother, who stood watching him intently. They both turned suddenly as a strange spike of energy sizzled the air around them. Sesshoumaru frowned when he spied Kagome's still figure by the glass doors. 'Does she feel it too?' He knew that was impossible. She was human, of that he was certain. He gasped as the energy swelled, but couldn't locate its source.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Inuyasha eyes darted left and right in search of the creature who held such incredible power.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to answer when he suddenly noticed the way Kagome's body seemed to sway. She teetered forward a step, as though in slow motion, then began to fall. He moved with lightening speed, appearing beside her just as she was about to hit the ground. He was on his knees in an instant, gathering her in his arms.

"Kay!" fear gripped at his chest as he took in her deathly pallor. "Kay, wake up!"

Inuyasha blinked and pulled himself from his stupor. The concern he felt for Kagome heightened at the panic in his brother's voice. He walked towards them, stopping when he caught sight of something shiny on the path. He bent to retrieve it, lifting the small round object for closer inspection. 'A charm?' As he rubbed his fingers over it, he could feel the hidden magic inside. His eyes raised to the girl in his brother's arms, his mind boggling with millions of questions. Suddenly, he noticed the attentive crowd gathered in the doorway. No doubt many of them had felt the surge of energy too. His eyes flicked back to his brother, who seemed oblivious to everything around him. A tiny frisson of fear clutched at his chest when he saw Yura's sleek head winding its way through the crowd. In an instant, he was kneeling before his brother, looking urgently into his eyes.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." He leaned over to gather Kagome into his arms, praying to God that his brother clued on.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he looked up at him. 'What is he doing?' His arms tightened around Kagome, until he saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes. He suddenly became aware of his surroundings; of the large crowd that gathered behind them. His senses told him that Yura was close by. With great reluctance, he relaxed his grip and allowed his brother to take Kagome from him.

Inuyasha's quick glance at Yura's tight features told him that she'd seen enough to be suspicious. 'There's only one thing to do.' He looked down lovingly at the woman in his arms, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Kagome. Baby, please wake up."

Sesshoumaru knew what Inuyasha was doing, though it did little to stem the jealousy that flared inside him. He exchanged a glance with his brother before standing and moving back. As much as it hurt him to do so, he had to allow this charade. It was the only way to salvage the situation. A situation borne of his carelessness.

"I'm going to take her home." Inuyasha lifted Kagome into his arms, resting her head gently on his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru nodded and moved out of his way. He tried telling himself that this was for the best. However, the emptiness he felt only grew worse, increasing in volumes when Yura moved beside him and grabbed his arm. He watched his brother leave, holding the woman he loved.

"Well… now that certainly explains why he's so defensive of her."

Her spiteful laughter grated at his nerves, and he fought with the urge to slap the ugly smirk from her face. "I'd better find Rin. She'll be upset by this."

Yura scoffed and rolled her eyes, trailing after him with a scowl.

------------------------------------------------------

The black limousine wove through the narrow streets of a tiny suburb just outside Tokyo. Inuyasha had never given much thought to his employees and their way of life. Now, peering through the tinted glass at the cramped buildings around him, he realised how privileged he really was. Although clean and tidy, the area was obviously poor. The rows and rows of apartment buildings were old and clustered together. The paints on most of the surfaces were peeling, and much of the fencing was broken and worn, or otherwise covered in graffiti. The most telling sign however, was the people. Aside from a couple of youths who wore the most modern styles, they dressed in cheap, plain clothing.

Turning from his observations, he studied the young woman who lay on the seat opposite him. His mind reeled with its discovery. He'd heard it clearly. His brother called her Kay. Was she the Kay that he searched for so desperately? 'She must be' he reasoned thoughtfully. 'It's the only thing that makes sense. Sesshoumaru's restlessness started when she turned up. And, it also explains her weird behaviour.' He frowned as his memory worked overtime. 'No wonder she didn't want to go to his office.'

The awkwardness of their situation suddenly struck him. For her to show up now, when he had committed himself elsewhere, must be tearing his brother apart. Inuyasha now understood his impatience with the investigation.

He was brought from his thoughts by a sudden movement from Kagome. He watched for a moment as she struggled to sit up, looking around her in confusion. He moved quickly to help her, almost laughing at the shocked expression on her face.

"Inuyasha?"

"How are you feeling Kagome?" he looked at her intently.

She appeared confused for a moment before her eyes widened and she looked quickly down at her arm, gasping when she saw the empty chain.

"It's in your other hand."

She looked up at him in surprise before opening her hand to see. Her eyes flashed straight back to his, her mind working overtime. 'How did he know what I was looking for?' She was almost afraid to ask. Instead, she opted for another question.

"Where are we going?"

His amusement was evident as he spoke. "I thought we'd go to a disco."

"What?" she sighed as he burst into laughter.

Inuyasha sobered, his expression now serious. "You passed out Kagome. I'm taking you home."

'That's what I was afraid of.' She lowered her eyes to avoid his gaze, taking a deep breath as she tried to stem her rising panic. 'Just relax, everything will be fine.' Once in control of her senses, she looked up at him inquiringly.

"What happened to Hojo?"

Inuyasha hesitated, unsure of what to say. He hadn't given much thought to her young companion. He'd left the ballroom before anyone could stop him.

"To be honest wit you, I'm not sure. I picked you up and brought you straight out to the car."

"Oh"

"Are things serious between you?"

Kagome's eyes widened at the question. "No, we're just friends."

He looked at her thoughtfully a moment. "Kagome, have you met my brother before?"

Her eyes widened further before she lowered them, a flush of colour staining her cheeks, "Yes."

He barely made out the softly spoken word. "When?"

Kagome felt her cheeks grow hotter and struggled to push the answer out, "Two years ago."

'So it is her.' He couldn't believe it. Sesshoumaru's Kay was his assistant. 'How bizarre.' Sometimes fate played the cruellest tricks. His thoughts ended when the car came to a stop. He was surprised when Kagome darted across the seat towards the door.

"Well… thank you Inuyasha. I guess I'll see you on Monday."

The door opened and she climbed out before he could answer. Inuyasha frowned, puzzled by her shift in mood. 'Why's she jittery and jumpy all of a sudden?' He climbed out after her, intent on seeing her to the door. He was surprised when she whirled around to face him, a forced smile on her face.

"You don't have to walk me up. Honestly, I'm fine. Besides, I feel bad enough for taking you away from the ball."

Inuyasha chuckled, "If you want to know the truth Kagome, you did me a favour."

Her stiff smile stretched further. "But still…"

"Kagome, I'm here now. It's not going to cost me a great effort to walk you inside."

He grabbed her arm and steered her to the entrance. Her reluctance puzzled him. 'What's her problem? Is she embarrassed because of her circumstances?' She always presented herself well, and it was hard to believe that she lived in such a place. 'Obviously, she doesn't like people knowing.'

They walked the remaining distance in silence. Inuyasha's head was full of questions, but he didn't think that now was a good time to pursue them. They finally reached the door and he watched as she fumbled in her bag for the key. Her hands shook and her face was flushed. Inuyasha frowned, as he watched her clumsy efforts, almost grabbing the bag from her in frustration. 'Isn't this a bit of an over-reaction?' He could understand her nervousness to a certain degree, but this was just way overboard.

She finally managed to find the key and quickly unlocked the door. She pushed it open cautiously, relieved to find it empty. She knew it was way past Ryu's bedtime but she couldn't help her fears. This was just too close for comfort. She turned to face Inuyasha, blocking his way to prevent him from entering.

"Well… I'll say goodnight, and thank you."

He grinned down at her and was ready to throw his usual bit of sarcasm her way, when something tugged at his mind. His eyes lifted and looked at the tiny room behind her. He frowned as he took in the strangely familiar surroundings. His mind reeled in shock when he realised where he had seen it before.

A sliver of dread crept through Kagome at Inuyasha's expression. He looked like someone who had just seen a ghost. Before she realised what he was doing, he swept past her and entered the house. Dread turned to horror as he started walking towards the hallway. She ran to his side and grabbed at his arm, bringing him to a halt.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" she asked in desperation.

Inuyasha's head turned and he looked at her, but didn't reply. Like a man in a daze, he walked down the tiny hallway, dragging her along beside him. She gasped in shock when he moved towards her bedroom, panic spurring her into action. 'Why is he doing this?' she wondered as she pulled frantically on his arm, whispering her objections to deaf ears.

"Inuyasha. Please. What are you doing?"

Her voice sounded distant to his ears, and her efforts to stop him had little affect. His body moved of its own accord, his brain too scrambled to think. He wasn't sure if it was shock that made him so, but he was incapable of grasping one solid thought. The dream, Kagome and Sesshoumaru kissing, discovering she was Kay; all swirled around like a crazy puzzle that was finally coming together. They whirled faster in his head as the door slowly swung open. He looked about the darkened room, recognising it from the dream. The smaller bed drew his attention, and he found himself moving towards hesitantly.

Kagome stood frozen in the doorway, her body flushing hot and cold. Fear gripped at her chest and she held her breath as she waited. Her worse nightmare was realised. 'What am I going to do?' Her eyes were glued to Inuyasha's face, wondering at his reaction. She saw his look of amazement and his hesitance as he reached a hand out towards her sleeping son. His legs seemed to suddenly give way beneath him and he ended up sitting on the bed, staring in awe at the little face beside him.

* * *

AN: Hi all! Wow, I thought I'd never finish that. It took soooo long. Someone said they were disappointed that the last chapter was so short, so… I think this should please them. lol.

Don't forget to let me know if you want an update reminder. Just leave your email address, or contact me.

I'm still working on the skits. I've decided to call it the Land Of Make-Believe, and I'll be posting it at nFiction and Animespiral. That's once it's done of course. So hang on folks. It won't be too long.

I also wanted to mention to those of you who inquired that I will be finishing my other stories. I'll write them one at a time, but they will definitely be completed.

Well, I think that's it for now. A huge thanks to all of you for the excellent reviews and all the encouragement that you've given me. It's a real pleasure writing for you. I hope you like this chapter. See… the secret's finally out. lol. Well guys, til next time.

Babs


	11. The Point Of No Return

This chapter is co-authored by Minni-May-Yukabara and Aurora-Nyte (who is l3lackrose at A Single Spark)

AN: This chapter originally contained explicit content. It's been edited for this site. If you want to read the NC-17 version then please go to any of the other sites I post on, except ForeverKangta. It seems to be having some trouble.

* * *

Chapter 11: **_The Point Of No Return_**

Inuyasha stared at the little face in wonder; each perfect feature a testament to his lineage. Delicate but strong brows topped a thick fringe of dark lashes that brushed lightly against pale, smooth cheeks. The small but well-defined nose sat above lips that looked soft yet masculine. A finely chiselled chin and high cheekbones added to the beauty of the sleeping child. There was no doubt about it, this was Sesshoumaru's son. From the shining crop of silver hair to the small toes that peeked out of the sheets, he was the spitting image of his father.

Shaking his head, he attempted to gather his thoughts, totally stunned at this latest turn in events. His shoulders slumped when he remembered the rather complicated situation that had taken over their lives; a situation that completely monopolised their time and energy, and left little room for anything else. 'What is he going to do?' he wondered as he continued to study the child's face. A quiet laugh escaped him as he tried to picture Sesshoumaru's face. 'How is he going to react when he finds out?' Inuyasha couldn't begin to imagine. He knew, without a doubt though, that this would be his brother's undoing.

The sudden sound of movement brought him from his musings. Turning his head, he looked at the woman leaning against the doorframe, noting her pale and tense features. A mixture of feelings stirred within him, ranging from frustration to pity. Inuyasha's shoulders slumped further as the realisation of his predicament settled in. This little piece of knowledge had him in a quite bind. His gaze turned back to the boy as a sigh of weariness escaped him. 'Now what do I do?'

Every nerve ending in Kagome's body screamed with tension. A loud pounding in her head accompanied the throbbing rhythm of contracting muscles, all resulting in the worst headache she'd ever had. 'This can't be happening' she chanted over and over to herself as she watched Inuyasha reach out to stroke Ryu's cheek. She suffered many conflicting emotions as she helplessly observed the touching scene. One part of her wanted to scream at him to leave, while the other was completely awestruck by their obvious similarities. Too many thoughts rushed through her head at a speed which made logic an impossible task. A groan escaped her at a sudden intense throb of pain. 'I can't think like this. I need something for this headache.' She turned and stumbled back towards the kitchen, heading straight for the jug. At that moment, she wished that she had something stronger than coffee. She would definitely drown herself in it if she did. A rueful smile tugged at her mouth. 'Not that that would help.' She scowled as she pictured herself in a drunken babble with her boss. 'Stop it!' she chastised herself mentally. Another picture floated into her head, of golden eyes and warm embraces. She lost herself for a moment to her memories, once again swamped with every emotion she experienced from that one brief moment of bliss. A dry laugh escaped her as she berated herself again. 'You still think of it like that? After everything that's happened?' She shook her head as she continued her silent debate. 'Get real Kagome. It was the first step to hell! Nothing more!' Her teeth clenched as she realised how scattered her thoughts were becoming. 'Pull it together girl. This is important.' With a growing sense of dread, she reached for the jug, pausing upon the realisation that she still held the charm in her hand. She stared down at it a moment, wondering again at its purpose. This was another thing she needed to solve. However, now was not the time. With a sigh, she buried it inside her bra, feeling a strangely comforting sensation as the cold metal touched her skin. Pushing the mystery aside, she began the mundane task of making coffee, her mind flitting from one place to another, seemingly incapable of holding any one thought. She went through the rest of the motions, her body on automatic pilot as her mind continued to wander. She reached into a small cupboard and took out some pain killers, wishing desperately that she could solve her problems as easily. After swallowing the tablets, she finished making their drinks, unaware of the presence behind her. She jumped when she turned to find Inuyasha standing quietly in the doorway, watching her intently. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she took a deep breath, hoping that her voice would work.

"I've made you some coffee…" she trailed off, suddenly feeling nervous.

With a nod, he walked to the table. He sat down and looked around the tiny kitchen. Once again, he was struck by the meagre existence that Kagome led. His nephew deserved more than this. He was a Taisho, and should live according to his station. He quieted his thoughts and watched her sombrely, trying to understand the choices that she'd made.

Kagome's nerves tensed further at his expression. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, but it didn't look good. Inuyasha had never shown her anything but warmth and kindness, and she found his resentful stare a little difficult to take. With a weary sigh, she placed his coffee in front of him before sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the table. 'He must think that I'm a real bitch.' The thought was very unsettling. She really liked him, and not just as a boss, but as a person too. The possibility that he might think less of her was surprisingly upsetting. So lost was she in her self-pity that she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Kagome…" he waited for her attention, feeling pity at her sad and helpless expression, "I know this must be difficult… I can't imagine how you'd be feeling right now…"

He paused, frustrated at his inability to find the right words. "I guess that I'm finding it hard to understand why you've kept this to yourself."

Her gaze lowered in shame. This was one of the things that she dreaded most. How could she explain something to him that she couldn't figure out herself. She always had an answer when questioned in the past, and she'd actually believed that her reasons were sound. Now, she wasn't sure. After seeing her son with his uncle, and knowing in her heart how right the picture had been, she didn't feel the confidence that she once had in her decisions.

"It's… it's not…" she sighed in frustration as the words she sought continued to evade her.

"Kagome," he frowned as he leaned forward, trying to contain his irritation. "I know that this isn't an easy thing to deal with. I do know a little about the situation, but still…"

His pleading glance held hers. "Don't you think that Sesshoumaru has a right to know about his son?"

Kagome blinked, her eyes moving away from his intense stare, unable to hold it any longer. "How can I tell him Inuyasha? He's engaged. How can I do…"

"You have to. It's his son. He would want to know Kagome."

Inuyasha struggled to keep his frustration from showing. He couldn't understand her hesitation. It was obvious to him what had to be done. Why couldn't she see it too?

"How long did you intend to keep this secret?"

"Inuyasha, I didn't mean for things to get like this." She shook her head sadly. "I made some really, really stupid mistakes… and now… now we're all paying for it."

His irritation fled at the sight of her tear-filled eyes, replaced instantly by sympathy as she covered her face with both hands and sobbed in silent misery. He stood and walked around the table to sit in the chair beside her. Hesitantly reaching out, he placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to offer some comfort.

"Please, don't cry."

He felt helpless as her sobbing grew louder, his arm creeping around her shoulders and pulling her to him. As annoyed as he felt, he couldn't stand her despair. Taking a deep breath, he tried again to get through to her.

"Kagome… please, listen to me."

The pleading note of his request caught her attention and she raised her tear-filled eyes, hopelessness and despair radiating from their deep blue depths.

"I need to tell you something… something that might help you realise what you need to do."

Her soft sigh and brief nod indicated her acceptance, prompting him to continue. "Two years ago, my brother came home from a weekend trip, in a state that I've never seen him in before. I asked him what was wrong, but Sesshoumaru, being who he is, told me to mind my own business. For the next two weeks, I watched him without saying a word. He was distracted, couldn't seem to keep his mind on anything. He didn't sleep much, and wasn't interested in eating. His moods changed drastically from one minute to the next, and he started losing his temper with everyone."

Inuyasha sighed as the memories filled his head. "After one particularly bad scene at the office, I finally decided that it was time to break my silence."

Kagome watched him avidly, wondering where all of this was leading. She knew that he referred to the weekend she'd spent with Sesshoumaru, but couldn't quite bring herself to believe that she had that kind of effect on his brother. A tightening sensation began in her chest as Inuyasha continued to speak, intensifying with his every word.

"I cornered him in his office and refused to leave until he told me what was bugging him." Inuyasha laughed as he recalled his brother's rage in the face of his stubbornness. "In the end, he finally caved in and told me."

Inuyasha paused to look at her meaningfully. "He spoke of a woman named Kay, and a weekend that turned out to be a hell of a lot more than he'd expected. I tell you what, I was stunned by the whole thing."

He shook his head, a smile forming as he let the memories replay. "I remember standing there, not knowing whether to laugh or feel bad for him. I don't think I've ever seen him look that way before. He seemed so… lost, as though he couldn't find the will to do anything. I asked him why he hadn't arranged to see her again."

Kagome's breath held in anticipation as she waited for him to continue.

"He told me that she'd left really early in the morning, before he woke up. She didn't leave a contact number, and he didn't know her surname. He thought that was the way she wanted things." Inuyasha paused when he noticed the tears welling in her eyes again. "He tried really hard to put you out of his mind Kagome. I watched him struggling for weeks… trying to get on with his life as though nothing had happened. Eventually, it got to me."

A short humourless laugh escaped him. "I'd waited for years to see the bastard get knocked from his pedestal, and then, after it finally happened, I couldn't stand the sight of his miserable face."

Kagome gasped, her tear-filled eyes showing her surprise.

"You find that hard to believe?" he asked, noting her expression.

She blinked and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. All she could manage was a slight shrug before she lowered her eyes again, unable to bear the intensity of his gaze.

"Well I tell you Kagome, it's the truth. I watched him sink further and further into…" he paused, searching for the right word, "I guess depression is the only thing I can call it. He didn't respond to anything, not even Rin."

He smiled when her shocked gaze lifted to his. "We all tried to snap him out of it, but nothing worked. Not until I suggested that he look for you. I think it was the first time in weeks that I'd seen anything close to enthusiasm on his face."

Again, he released a sigh, the smile suddenly leaving his face. "He searched for you for almost two years. In fact, it was only a couple of months ago that he finally gave up."

Kagome blinked in confusion. "But… I thought… What about Yura? Wasn't he engaged to her…?"

"Kagome, he only decided to get engaged to her after he realised that he wasn't going to find you."

"But… wasn't he seeing her?" her mind was desperately trying to make sense of everything he said, while her heart beat madly with the hope that all of it was true. "From what I understood, he's been engaged to her for a couple of months now… so surely, he had to have been seeing her some time to make that kind of commitment, right?"

Inuyasha sighed and grabbed her hand in his. "Kagome, listen to me. You have to believe me when I tell you that Sesshoumaru does _not_ love Yura."

She blinked, now totally confused. "Then why Inuyasha? Why…? Why would he make such a commitment to someone he doesn't love?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at her again. "I wish I could tell you that, but I can't. It's not my explanation to make. You have to talk to my brother. He's the only one that can tell you what you want to know."

Kagome's eyes widened in fright at the thought. "I can't!"

"Why?" he looked at her surprised.

Her mind went blank, not one single reasonable explanation to be found. "Please Inuyasha… I can't… I just can't."

Irritation started working its way into his system again. He tried to figure out what could possibly hold her in this state of mind, but was left baffled by her fear. 'Does she think Sesshoumaru would reject his child, or is it something else?' Try as he might, he couldn't make sense of it, and the whole situation was starting to annoy him greatly. 'Why can't she see sense?' It was blatantly obvious to him what needed to be done.

"Kagome, you have to speak with him, whether you like it or not." He steeled himself against her pleading look. "You have to tell him about his son."

Her head shook frantically in silent denial, rising panic refusing her a reply. She knew he was right, but still couldn't bring herself to face the daunting task he requested.

He was losing his patience. Her silence and fear were starting to grate on his nerves. 'Why is she being so stubborn about this?'

"I can't understand why you're being so unreasonable. You must know that what you're doing is wrong." His anger flared as she continued to stare at him blankly, her unwavering fear held firmly to her ashen features. "Why are you being like this?"

He had the sudden urge to shake her, to yell at her; anything to make her face the truth. "How can you do this to your son Kagome? Don't you think that he might need his father too?"

Her head lowered, her slightly flushed features the only sign that she'd heard him. "Sesshoumaru can give him the things that you can't. Don't you want that for your son? Or would you rather that he kept living this deprived existence, just because you're too scared to face his father?"

Kagome blanched at the note of contempt in his voice. It cut her deeply. Her mind ran over his words, as stared with unseeing eyes at her nervously fidgeting fingers. His words stirred the feelings of guilt that she had lived with for so long. She knew he was right, knew it with every fibre of her being. However, it did little to stop the anger that stirred inside her. Her emotions flared to life, in defence of her wounded pride. 'How dare he say that!' her mind raged while her fingers clenched into tight fists. 'He doesn't know anything! He's got no right to pass judgement on me!' Eyes flashing in anger, she looked at him, her gaze narrowed, and her ire plain to see.

"Just who do you think you are?" she noted his look of surprise at her attack. "You have no idea what I've been through! What gives you the right to judge me!"

Inuyasha blinked at her unexpected reaction. "I'm not judging you. I'm simply trying to make you realise how much better off your son would be…"

"My son is just fine thank you!" she hissed in rage as she stood from her seat, glaring at him angrily. "I've done the best that I can for him!"

Inuyasha felt instant remorse at his poor choice of words. "Kagome, I didn't mean it like that…"

He stopped suddenly, feeling another presence in the room. He gasped in surprise, as his eyes caught the worried glance of the young boy in the doorway. His rapt attention held as the child tottered awkwardly towards his mother, his anxious gaze flitting back and forth in uncertainty. He stopped beside her, gently tugging at her dress to gain her attention.

Kagome gasped and turned to see her son's face looking at her in concern. She reached out automatically, gathering him to her in a tight embrace.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Did I wake you up?"

She ran her hands soothingly over his short silver hair as she placed gentle kisses on his forehead. Her gaze moved back to Inuyasha, watching his expression closely. His face held a look of wonder as his gaze took in every inch of her son's appearance. A small twinge of emotion tugged at her chest and she quickly lowered her eyes. The feeling of unreality was slowly taking her over. This night had been sheer madness, from beginning to end. 'Hopefully I'll wake up tomorrow and find that it's all just a bad dream.'

Inuyasha tore his gaze away from the child, who was nestled contentedly on his mother's shoulder. He looked at Kagome, noting her tensely held features. He regretted his earlier words, or at least the lack of thought that went into them. Repressing a sigh, he lifted his hand and smoothed away the knot of tension that formed on his brow. 'I guess it's my inherent temper. Always popping up at the worst times.' He wanted desperately to fill the awkward silence that had fallen in the room, and searched his brain for words that might amend his former blunder. His glance fell again to the child in her arms, a small grin tugging at his lips.

"What's his name?"

Kagome blinked and looked at him in surprise. "Ryu… well, actually its Ryushiro."

Ryu's head popped up when he heard his name, and his large eyes fell on the strange man that sat beside them.

"Hello" Inuyasha's grin broadened at the curious inspection he received. "I'm Inuyasha."

Ryu's gaze shifted briefly to his mother before it returned to the man. After a few more silent minutes, he smiled.

The change in his expression caught Inuyasha off-guard. His heart gave a little twist and he felt a sudden urge to snatch the boy into his arms. He refrained from doing so, unsure of Kagome's reaction. He was surprised when the child leaned forward, holding a tiny hand out to him. He looked at Kagome inquiringly, watching her expression change from surprise to irritation then to something he couldn't quite define. She finally lifted her eyes to his, a look of reluctant acceptance on her face.

"He wants you to pick him." She leaned forward, extending her arm with the offer of her son.

Inuyasha was touched that she would do so, especially after their heated words. He reached out hesitantly and lifted the small body onto his lap, staring down into the eyes that watched him with something akin to awe in their golden depths. The tiny smile brightened as small fingers grabbed a handful of his ponytail that had fallen over his shoulder. After carefully inspecting the strands, the boy's gaze returned to his face. Seconds later, he felt the child's warm hands touching his cheeks. Before he could think, he lifted Ryu and held him closely, in a gentle embrace. He was surprised by the rush of love he felt for the child that he had only just discovered, and couldn't help but think of his brother. 'How is _he_ going to feel when he finally gets to hold his son for the first time?' He couldn't begin to imagine his reaction, but he was quite certain that that would be another moment when his brother would show his feelings. Again he felt the need to convince Kagome of her responsibilities, not only to her son, but to Sesshoumaru as well. He looked at her determinedly, noting the way her body stiffened and her suddenly wary expression.

Kagome braced herself as she noticed the resolute stare that he gave her. She was already suffering so many conflicting emotions at the sight of her son in his arms. Her mind conjured up images of another silver-haired man, creating scenarios that left her breathless. She tried to dispel them, focussing her attention on Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I hope you believe me when I tell you that I didn't mean to insult you before. I'm sure that you've done everything that you can for him." He indicated to the child he held. "All I'm trying to say is that he would have more advantages with both his parents caring for his needs."

He paused a moment, allowing his words to sink in before continuing. "Don't you agree?"

After a short hesitation, she nodded. She couldn't deny the truth of his words. Any child would benefit from having both parents in their life. However, this also brought another frightening possibility.

"I don't want to lose him Inuyasha." The tears came to her eyes again. "I couldn't bear that. I just couldn't."

Inuyasha looked at her in shocked disbelief. "What? You think that Sesshoumaru would take Ryu away from you?"

She gave a bitter laugh, "Oh come on Inuyasha, you know that woman's capable of anything. What if she convinces him to…"

"You can get that crap out of your head right now!" he told her angrily. "It won't happen!"

She blinked, still unsure what to think. "How do I know that it won't?"

"Damn it Kagome! I know my brother better than you, okay?"

He stopped suddenly when he noticed the tension that filled the little body in his arms. Guilt assailed him at Ryu's worried face. He murmured soothingly to the child, relieved when he felt him relax. Looking back at Kagome, he was careful to keep his voice calm as he continued to speak.

"I don't want to put you in this position Kagome, but I can see that there's no other way."

A feeling of dread grew inside her. She watched him warily, knowing already what was to come.

"You're not going to believe me, no matter what I tell you." He honestly regretted having to force her hand, but he would do what he had to. "So you leave me no choice. Either you tell him about Ryu, or I will."

Kagome swallowed, blinking rapidly to dispel the tears that welled in her eyes as her heart gave a painful twist. She wanted nothing but to crawl into her bed and cry herself to sleep. She struggled with her emotions, unwilling to let Inuyasha or Ryu witness her misery.

Inuyasha had his own personal battle. Her obvious distress brought a need to pacify her, to take back the words that caused it. However, he knew that he'd done the right thing, and there was no turning back now. Glancing down at his nephew, he was more convinced of his decision. 'This is the only way.'

* * *

The early morning light seeped through the gaps in the blinds, slashing a trail of warmth across Sesshoumaru's naked chest and trailing up towards his face. His eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. He lay still for a moment, as his sleep laden mind lifted from the fog of unconsciousness. A second later, he was upright and swinging his legs impatiently off the bed. His robe was slung carelessly around him as he strode impatiently from his room. He crossed the hall and stood at his brother's door, his hand held ready to knock. He paused when his senses told him that the room was empty. With a frown, he pushed the door open and entered, stopping in the middle to look around. Apparently, his brother hadn't come home yet. This knowledge caused his frown to deepen, irritation and anxiety warring inside him. Clenching his jaws, he turned and made his way back to his room. He sat on his bed and grabbed the telephone, dialling the number of his brother's mobile. His impatience heightened when it rang out, and he slammed the receiver back in its place. 

"Where the hell is he?"

"Who dad?" Rin stood in the doorway, rubbing sleepily at her eyes.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he watched her trudge sleepily across the room and sit on the bed next to him. She lifted her hand and swiped at the tussled strands of hair that floated into her eyes. A tired yawn escaped her as she leaned against him and smiled.

"Who are you looking for?"

He hesitated a moment before replying. "No-one important Rin. Just a business associate."

He already had more than enough to deal with, and the last thing he needed was an endless round of curiosity from his daughter. He decided to steer the subject elsewhere.

"Did you have a good time last night?"

Her radiant smile more than answered his question. "Oh yes dad! I didn't think it was going to be that much fun."

She stopped suddenly and frowned. "I wonder if Kagome's alright though. Have you talked to Uncle Yaya this morning?"

"No, not yet." He lifted himself from the bed, bringing her with him. "We should get a move on. We have to be at Yura's house by ten o'clock."

Rin cringed at the unpleasant thought. The last thing she wanted to do was spend the morning with that woman, but she had no choice. This was one of those family occasions that required an appearance from her, as well as her father. With a little sigh of defeat, she shuffled her feet towards the door, pausing to look at him inquiringly.

"Are you going to ask Uncle Yaya about Kagome before we go?"

"No Rin, I'll speak to him when I get back."

------------------------------------------------------

The sharp ring of the telephone pierced through the layers of fog that clouded her brain. With a groan, Kagome rolled over and covered her head with the pillow. 'Not now' her sleep-laden mind protested against the intrusion, 'it's too early.' The shrill chime of the offending instrument continued to blare, earning a grunt of disgust. She pushed back the covers and struggled to sit up. It took a few seconds to clear her mind, then she stood and she made an unsteady path to the hallway. She glared at noisy object in resentment, cursing the person who invented them. With a sigh of resignation, she walked the remaining distance and lifted the receiver.

"Hello"

"Ah Kagome, I'm sorry to wake you dear" Kaede's voice spoke gently through the earpiece.

"Oh, that's okay Kaede" she blinked rapidly, attempting to dispel the rest of the fog from her brain. "What can I do for you?"

"Ah, I'm afraid I have to ask a favour. I'm at the office, working on that business plan for the talks tomorrow. I really could use your help dear. I don't think I'm going to get it done on my own. Do you think you could spare some time?"

Kagome gritted her teeth, and held back a sigh. She was in no state to go to work today. However, she was unwilling to let Kaede down. After all the woman had done for her, the least she could do was give her a hand.

"Sure Kaede, I'll be there as soon as I can. I just need to get dressed and have something to eat."

"Ah, thank you Kagome, you're an angel."

"I'm not sure about that," she replied laughingly, "but I'll see you soon."

She put the receiver back in its niche and stood looking at it as the events of the previous evening crashed in on her. Her chest tightened and tears welled in her eyes. With a groan of impatience and a shake of her head, she stomped towards the kitchen, determination in every step. 'I haven't got time for this' she chanted silently as made herself some coffee. She was just grateful that Kikyou had taken Ryu out for the day. The apartment was quiet, a soothing relief to her raw nerves. She sighed as she mentally prepared herself for the coming day, hoping against hope that it might prove less uneventful than the one prior.

------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru paced restlessly through the hall, a sigh escaping him as he glanced at his watch. It was two o'clock in the afternoon and his brother had yet to make an appearance. He picked up the phone and dialled his number again, jaws clenched tight as he listened to the continual chime. Suppressing a groan of irritation, he hung up and turned away. 'Why isn't he answering?' The apprehension that he felt upon waking that morning had plagued him constantly since. It grew rapidly as the hours passed without a word from his sibling. He had returned from Yura's house an hour earlier and proceeded to call everyone who might know of his Inuyasha's whereabouts. To his utter chagrin, he discovered that not one of his brother's friends had seen or heard from him that day. Raking a hand through his hair, he swallowed the rising feeling of panic that clutched at his insides. His mind created ghastly scenarios to his mysterious absence, none of which helped his agitated state. To make matters worse, nobody answered when he called Kagome's house. The whole thing was utterly confounding.

He turned at the sound of a discreet cough behind him. Jakken stood patiently waiting for his attention, bowing when he finally gained it.

"My Lord, Mistress Kaede said to let you know that the papers you require for tomorrow's meeting should be ready by four o'clock this afternoon."

Sesshoumaru nodded absently. "Very well Jakken."

He watched his retainer disappear through the doorway before shaking himself from his stupor. It was pointless to stand idle while there was so much to do. With one last glare at the telephone, he made his way to his room, intent on preparing for work. 'I may as well go to the office and do something useful.' He knew that if he stayed home he would do nothing but drive himself to distraction with endless worry. Rin had left earlier with a friend for the movies, and the house was deadly quiet; too much so for his frayed nerves. 'The sooner I get out of here the better.'

------------------------------------------------------

Kaede shuffled the papers into a neat pile, laying them carefully inside the folder marked 'Confidential'. She sorted quickly through the mess that had accumulated on her desk during the past few of hours, and had everything back in its place in no time. Her gaze shifted to Kagome, who bent silently over a report as she gave it a final check. Kaede smiled, glad of her decision to call the young woman in. Her efforts had made a world of difference to the seemingly impossible load that was hers for that day. A frown marred her brow as she thought of the many acts of sabotage made on Taisho Corp. As well as a negative effect on the company, they also managed to increase her workload, which was already impossibly high. She sighed when the telephone rang, silently cursing the distraction. With the end of her task in sight, she was keen to get on with the job. She lifted the receiver, replying in her usual professional manner.

"Good afternoon, this is the Taisho Corp executive suite. May I help you?"

"Aunty, it's me."

"Ah, hello darling. What's the matter?" she waited for the husky feminine voice to reply.

"I have to see you. It's important."

"I'll be finished in about two hours. Can it wait till then?"

"No, I'm afraid not. It's really urgent."

Kaede released a sigh of resignation before replying. "All right, I'll come now. Are you at the bakery?"

"Yeah… I am."

"I'll see you soon."

She hung the phone up and turned to young woman, who sat watching her expectantly.

"I'm sorry my dear. I have to abandon you for a while," she grabbed her bag and walked round her desk, stopping in front of Kagome with an apologetic smile. "It seems that my family can't work anything out on their own. I shouldn't be too long though."

Kagome gave her a reassuring grin. "It's okay Kaede. We're almost done here anyway. I'll finish putting this together while you're gone."

Kaede smiled at her warmly. "Thank you child. You're truly a blessing."

Kagome watched her walk through the large glass doors and disappear into the elevator. She smiled, realising how much she admired the woman. Kaede's job was very complex. Not only did she handle the large reception area and co-ordinate the rosters, she also filled the position of Sesshoumaru's personal assistant.

Her smile faltered as her memory jarred. 'Sesshoumaru' she closed her eyes, breathing deeply in an attempt to alleviate the sudden tightening in her chest. Her dilemma fixed firmly in her mind, demanding the attention it deserved. 'What am I going to do? How am I going to face him?' She shook her head, panic rising above the multitude of feelings that threatened to suffocate her. 'I can't… I can't do it.' Every time she tried to bring herself to think of it, she almost drowned in fear. Yet, there was no alternative. The choice was made for her, and she couldn't blame Inuyasha one bit. In fact, when she gave it careful thought, she had to acknowledge that he'd been more than fair, under the circumstances.

Her mind strayed back to the previous evening, remembering his unexpectedly gentle manner, with her as well as her son. Once his ultimatum was issued, he was more than happy to drop the subject in pursuit of information, namely on her son. He had questioned her for hours. When was Ryu's birthday? How much did he weigh? When did he first talk? What was his favourite toy? After a solid hour of answer after answer, her head had started spinning. She remembered the relief she felt when he'd asked to see photos. After placing her sleeping son back in his bed, she brought the photo album out to show him. They spent another hour pouring through the pictures while she provided more answers to his curious inquiries. What surprised her the most was the fact that she had actually enjoyed herself. Inuyasha's enthusiasm was so heart-warming that she couldn't help but be moved by it. The kindness he had shown her, and his comforting words, were a balm to her troubled heart.

She smiled when she recalled his expression as he bent to lay a kiss on her son's forehead before leaving. That one simple gesture tore at her heart more than any of his words had managed to. She knew then that she had to stop hiding and face the situation, as she should have done from the beginning. 'Now my mistake will probably cost me dearly.'

She stood and moved to the large glass windows, staring sightlessly at the surrounding buildings. 'How did my life become so complicated?' She had always been so careful to avoid distractions, ever cautious in her dealings with men. She laughed as she remembered the one exception which led her to where she was today. She would never regret having her son, and she couldn't feel any remorse for the time she'd spent with his father. The only thing she was sorry for was the unbearable situation that she now found herself in. Yura's ugly expression taunted her mind, bringing feelings of anger, pain and sadness. She couldn't stand the thought of Sesshoumaru in that woman's arms, let alone sharing her bed. She wanted desperately to believe Inuyasha's words, but how could she? How did she believe, when she'd seen with her own eyes, the possessive hold that Yura had on him. The more she about it, the more convinced she was that Inuyasha had made a mistake. Maybe his own feelings had influenced his observations. One thing she was certain of was that Inuyasha couldn't stand his brother's fiancée.

She took a deep breath, mentally berating herself at such thoughts. 'What difference does it make that Inuyasha despises her?' the bitter voice whispered in her head 'Sesshoumaru doesn't, and that's all that counts.' She felt the tears prickling her eyes, and closed them in an attempt to stem their flow. It was a useless attempt. They slid down her cheeks, flowing faster as the hopelessness of her situation weighed in on her. She dreaded the task that she faced, certain that Sesshoumaru would hate her for hiding Ryu's existence from him. She could picture his face, cold and unforgiving as he cast her out of his life. Her sobs grew louder as she lost herself in her misery.

------------------------------------------------------

The elevator jolted to a stop at the top floor of the building and the doors slid open. Sesshoumaru stepped out and made his way to the executive suite, pausing at the large glass doors. His breath held when he caught sight of the vision by the window. 'Thank God she's all right.' The past few hours of anxiety melted away, replaced by overwhelming relief. He stood for a moment, admiring her beautiful form. Her white dress, with its shoestring straps and flowing knee-length skirt, plus the up-swept hairstyle gave her a look of cool elegance. He pushed the doors open, surprised when she failed to notice. A second later, he realised why. 'She's crying' his chest tightened in reaction, 'Why?' His feet moved without any conscious thought on his part. He found himself standing behind her, struggling with the need to hold her. Before he realised it, he'd taken a step forward and his arms were wrapping themselves around her trembling form. He felt her stiffen, and he leaned further into her, drawing her close in a comforting embrace.

Kagome's heart pounded with a mixture of excitement and fear, her breath coming in ragged spurts. She knew exactly who held her, but she couldn't, for the life of her make any sense of it. 'Am I dreaming again?' Had her mind finally given in to its constant fantasy and thrown itself into the world she desired so much? She was almost too afraid to discover the truth, too scared to look around and see if he was real.

He searched for words to ease her pain. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many feelings to show. How would she react? What would she do when faced with the truth? He had no idea what he meant to her. He knew that they shared an undeniable chemistry, but beyond that, he wasn't sure. She had had no qualms in walking away after that weekend, and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe, she meant more to him than he did to her. The only thing clear to him now, was the fact that he couldn't continue this way. He was tired of fighting his feelings, and denying the fact that he needed her. Even his responsibilities paled in comparison to his desire for this woman. She belonged with him, and he had to make her see that. He wasn't going to deny himself any more.

Kagome resisted when she felt his hands turn her around to face him. She wanted to hide, to run, to do anything she could to escape this situation. However, she was trapped within the circle of his arms.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" his heart ached painfully at the sight of her tear-stained and troubled features.

She couldn't look at him. Every tortured emotion that she'd ever felt in regards to this man, came back to haunt her with a vengeance, as well as the memory of the task that she dreaded. She couldn't block the image of his angered face when he finally learned of her secret. She knew that he'd hate her for what she'd done. He wouldn't understand, and he would blame her for the whole thing. Her sobs of misery increased with every irrational thought that entered her head, until she could nothing but give in to her despair.

Gathering her shaking form closer, he whispered soothingly in her ear as his hand gently caressed her back. He wanted so badly to take away her pain, even though he didn't know what caused it. He would take on the world if it would bring the smile back to her face.

They stood in their silent embrace for what seemed like an eternity before her tears were finally spent. Her head lay on his shoulder, her face pressed into the crook of his neck. His hand was caressing her hair, and his lips occasionally brushed against her temple as he breathed gentle words of comfort. She could stay like this forever, it felt so, so right. 'Maybe Inuyasha was right after all.' A frisson of excitement curled in her belly, and her heart increased its steady tempo.

Sesshoumaru sensed the change instantly, wondering at its source. His hand stilled on her head and he looked down at her, his gaze searching. He felt her stiffen, and noticed that she continued to avoid his eyes. Once again, he wondered at her feeling towards him, a nagging voice of worry demanding that he ask. He opened his mouth to form the question, but the distant whir of the elevator brought him back to his senses. He suddenly realised that they were standing in the middle of the reception area, in plain view of anyone who should happen along. Pulling back from her, he grabbed both her hands in his and looked pleadingly into her eyes.

"Kagome, we need to talk."

Her heart gave a lurch and panic suddenly gripped her. She stood, like an idiot, staring at the hands that held her own, as her fears rushed in on her, rendering her speechless.

His hand lifted to her chin, raising her eyes to his. "Please Kay."

Warmth pooled in her belly as she lost herself in his heated gaze. The next thing she knew, her feet were moving as he led her to his office. She heard the door close behind her and she felt him draw her round to face him.

Sesshoumaru's glance grazed over her beautiful face, still so, even after the tears. He knew nothing about this woman, yet he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. He remembered the fright he received when she passed out.

"Kagome, what happened last night?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Although she knew that he referred to her short trip into the unconscious world, she couldn't help but remember Inuyasha's ultimatum.

"I… I'm not sure really," she shrugged and shifted uncomfortably under his close scrutiny. "I must have eaten something off."

He could sense her discomfort, and sought to alleviate it. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're not the first person to collapse…"

He stopped when she looked at him in puzzlement. 'Am I mistaken?' he wondered as he looked at her carefully. He could almost feel her inner turmoil, and he saw the faint glimmer of fresh tears. 'If that's not the problem then what is?'

"It's obvious that my question bothered you. I thought you were embarrassment about fainting." His eyes narrowed as he watched hers widen in surprise. "Obviously not."

Her gaze dropped quickly away from his and she swallowed nervously as her heart started racing. Breathing was becoming difficult, and her body suddenly felt hot. A thousand emotions warred inside her, fear dominating all.

"What's happened to upset you so much?" a sudden thought occurred to him and he stiffened as the chill of apprehension laced his spine. "Is it my brother? Did something happen with Inuyasha?"

All her worst fears were realised in that moment, and she drowned in a sea of rising panic. She started struggling against his hold, but his hands tightened on her shoulders.

"Kay… please tell me what happened."

'I can't!' she screamed in silent desperation. 'You'll hate me!' She shook her head, struggling with the tears that threatened to fall.

"Please… let me go." She doubled her efforts to escape his vice-like grip. "I can't… I-I just can't…"

He slipped an arm around her, pulling her flush against him. "Kay, don't push me away."

She paused in her struggle to look up at him, surprised by the note of desperation in his voice. The look in his eyes stole her breath away. She saw a reflection of her inner turmoil, and a yearning that matched her own. Her hand slowly lifted, her fingers trailing softly along his cheekbone and down to his chin.

His breath hitched and his heart pounded heavily against his ribs. This is what he craved most. Her warm glance and gentle caresses, the feeling of her body pressed against his. Her voice, her laughter, that certain look in her eye; they were all things that he'd thought about, obsessed about, since the time they spent together. He wanted more than just a moment of passion. He wanted it all, her mind, body, and soul.

His eyes closed when her fingers slid along his jaw-line then shot open, locking with her own as her hands fisted in his hair. His chest tightened painfully as he lost himself in her deep blue gaze. His hand moved to the back of her head and he stared longingly at her lips. They parted beckoningly, an invitation he couldn't resist. She closed her eyes at the soft brush of his mouth, melting into its warmth as her body moulded to his.

Her response only served to intensify his already consuming emotions. He tightened his arms around her waist and curled his fingers into her hair, pulling her head back as he increased the pressure on her mouth. His head tilted as he parted her lips with one forceful sweep of his own. His tongue flicked against hers, and he thrilled at the moan that escaped her. He teased her with brief, unsatisfying strokes of his tongue, working her need up, just as he did his own. He finally relented when she gave an urgent tug at his hair. His tongue circled hers in a languid rhythm that had them yearning for more. His fingers worked at clip that bound her hair, freeing the silken tresses. He raked through the loose strands and started rubbing her scalp in a slow circular motion. Her body pressed more firmly into his as the heat rose steadily between them.

"Kay, I need you so much" he whispered against her mouth.

Kagome was in a world of desire, in which only this man existed. His warm, firm body, the sensual sweep of his tongue, and the softly trailing fingertips, all pushed her higher into an abyss of erotic sensations.

His hand returned to her hair, holding her in place as his mouth devoured hers. He trailed his other hand down her back, bringing her closer to his need. She responded with a thrust of her hips that set his body on fire. He had to have her. He couldn't fight it anymore. With a soft moan of defeat, he gave in to the hunger. He carried her to his desk and made love to her on top of its cool surace. They lost themselves to their emotions, pausing only when he moved them to a bed, inside a small room that was attached to his office. They continued their sensual dance until they were both completely sated.

He lay basking in the afterglow of love, breathing deeply as he tried to catch his breath. He buried his face into her neck, sighing contentedly as her scent invaded his senses. He brushed his lips against her throat as he whispered softly.

"Kagome" he lifted his head and placed light kisses on her cheeks, chin, forehead, and eyes, before locking her gaze with his. "You have no idea how long I've wanted…"

His head swung round as the door to the reception area opened. He heard Kagome's gasp as Kaede appeared in the doorway, her expression one of shock. She stammered an apology and hastily shut the door. The silence that followed was deafening, except for the sound of Kagome's racing heartbeat. She suddenly came to life, pushing her hands against his chest as she tried to free herself.

His heart twisted, a feeling of loss already settling in. "Kagome, wait."

"No… please" she pushed harder against him. "Just let me go."

He smelled the tears before he saw them and his heart twisted again. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to take away her tears, not cause them. He tried to wipe the wet trails with his fingers but she pushed his hand away, begging him with her eyes.

"Please Sesshoumaru, let me go."

The pleading note in her voice stirred something inside him, and he pulled away from her warmth, reluctant to grant her wish. The only thing that convinced him to do so was her obvious distress. He knew it stemmed mainly from embarrassment, but he couldn't be certain if that's all it was. Perhaps she resented their intimacy. In which case, she wouldn't be too easily convinced of anything right now. He was better off to let her calm down and attempt a proper conversation then. He moved to the edge of the bed, watching sadly as she scrambled off the end and rushed into his office. The door closed firmly behind her, shutting him out.

Kagome leaned against the cool surface, letting it soothe her flushed skin. She had never been felt so embarrassed in her life. 'How could I be so stupid?' she almost slapped herself, so great was her disgust. 'This is not the answer Kagome. This is just another complication. One that you don't need.' All she could think about was how angry he would be when he found out about Ryu. 'And this will only make it worse. He'll think that I was toying with him.' The hopelessness of her situation hit her. Fear overwhelmed her, and she felt the need to get out of there fast. She rushed over to her clothes and hastily put them on. She slipped on her shoes and walked to the door, pausing beside it as embarrassment swamped her. The last thing she wanted was to face Kaede, but she knew that she had to; there was no other way out. With a deep breath, she pulled the door open and stepped out. She sighed in relief as she glanced around to find the area vacant, thanking God profusely. She walked quickly towards the exit, grabbing her bag on the way and escaping quickly into the elevator.

Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of the bed, not moving until she disappeared from the suite. He stood and walked slowly to his office, pausing beside his desk as their previous moments of bliss returned to haunt him. A heavy weight dragged at his heart, and he slumped dejectedly into the large leather chair, totally disregarding his state of undress. He stared unseeingly for a moment, before something shiny caught his attention. He reached out and grabbed Kagome's forgotten hairclip, wondering how it ended up under his desk. His fingers ran over its smooth surface before he brought it to his nose and inhaled. Her scent clung to it, causing his heart to stir. He would not give up on his dream. Not now, not ever.

* * *

AN: Well… that is definitely the longest chapter I've ever written. I'd say that it counts for 2 chapters. lol. Apologies to Tilly and Trustar89, I told you that this would come out 2 days ago but… unfortunately, the final part ended up being little longer than I thought. I'm sure you guys won't mind though. hehehe. Anyway people, I have 2 queries to answer. 

1. Yes we were building the suspense around the youkai mystery for a reason. But we decided to cut things down a bit, or this story would never end. Sorry for the disappointment.

2. Yes there are a lot of characters, I know, but I assure you that they all play a crucial part in the story. And all will be explained in the end.

To those who are still waiting on the skits, hang on in there, I'm still working on them, so keep sending those funnies. Thanks especially to Adrianna and Carnation-Summers for their regular contributions. And, Minni has decided to help me out with it. Thanks Min.

Don't forget to leave your email if you want if you want an update notice. Those who are receiving them already don't have to, you're already on my list.

Ok, that about sums it up. Let me know if you have any more questions. Well guys, I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think. See all next chapter.

Babs


	12. More Secrets Revealed

Chapter 12: **_More Secrets Revealed_**

Kaede stepped from the shadows of her concealment at the far end of the reception area, watching Kagome's figure disappear into the elevator. A sigh escaped her as she imagined the girl's embarrassment. She liked her immensely, finding her of genuine character, a quality that was definitely lacking in her profession. She moved slowly back to her desk, wondering how Sesshoumaru was coping. With all the complications in his life, it wouldn't be easy to deal with this too. A smile suddenly appeared on her face. Regardless of what they all faced, she felt happy at the thought of what had just occurred. 'He deserves happiness. And she will bring much of it into his life.' Her face shone with determination. 'And I will make sure that everything possible is done to make this come about.' With a nod of satisfaction, she turned her mind back to the papers on her desk.

------------------------------------------------------

Arin sighed as she closed the door to her small apartment. 'Another meeting that would reveal another problem, no doubt.' She turned and started making her way down hall, stopping in surprise when Kagome came hurtling up the stairs, tears pouring down her face.

"Kagome?" she took a hesitant step forward, instantly worried at her distress. "Kagome, what's happened?"

Kagome lifted her tear-filled eyes to look at her friend, her misery suddenly becoming too much for her bear. She lowered her face into her hands and sobbed brokenly.

Arin blinked in surprise then quickly shook herself from the state, moving to Kagome and wrapping her arms around her shaking form. She allowed her a moment to release her emotions, simply holding her as she cried. Before long, she noticed a few curious glances from one or two passing neighbours, realising what a spectacle they made. She steered her friend's unresisting body towards her own apartment, unlocking the door and taking her inside. The last thing Kagome needed was for her son to see her in this state. She needed some time to get herself together.

An hour later, they sat side by side on her small couch, staring out the window at the neighbouring buildings.

"Well… this certainly complicates things, doesn't it?" Arin spoke distractedly.

Kagome gave a humourless laugh at the understatement. "I can't believe I let that happen Arin. Things are bad enough as it is. Now, he's going to think I've been playing with him the whole time."

Arin faced her. "Oh Kagome, how could he think that? Why? You haven't done anything to make him believe that. Surely he'll realise how difficult things have been for you."

Kagome turned her head to look at her, her face showing her doubt. "Are you sure about that? What if he thinks I'm that I'm trying to get his money? What do I do if he tries to take Ryu from me?"

She realised that her thoughts were scattered, but she couldn't seem to clear her head. It was all starting to take on a rather surreal feel that allowed no logical thought, but a rather erratic reasoning instead.

Arin frowned, watching her face in concern. "Kagome, you know that I understand all your feelings about all this… but the truth is, I don't agree with them."

She waited for her words to register and watched as her friend turned to face her again before continuing. "In fact, I think you'll find that all these things you're worried about are more to do with your fears than anything else. There is no way that he could think you planned all this, it just doesn't make sense. Wouldn't it have made more sense for you to tell him about Ryu, if all you were after was the money. Come on Kay, he's got to see with his own eyes that you're an honest and caring person. And if he's any sort of man, he'll do what he should."

Kagome frowned at that, looking at her incredulously. "Arin, have you forgotten that the man's engaged?"

A sigh escaped her as she watched the distraught girl's face. "No Kay, I haven't, but still… I really don't think it'll be as bad as you think it will."

Arin sat for a minute, looking at her hands as she searched for the right words. "I think that maybe, you've let it all build up into more than what it really is… which isn't difficult to do when you're right in the middle of a situation."

Kagome turned her head away, staring again out the window as she considered Arin's words. 'Is that really what's happened?' She couldn't work it out anymore, it was all so confusing.

"Maybe, you just need to take a little break from all that worrying. You know, just put it out of your mind for tonight and do something different." She smiled sympathetically at the sight of her face. "Or maybe you should try and get some sleep. You really look like you could use some."

Kagome remained silent for a while then nodded. She did feel rather exhausted. Between the events of the previous evening and today's, her brain was feeling slightly wilted. She turned to Arin with a half-smile, her exhaustion showing clearly.

"Maybe you're right Arin. Maybe I am blowing it all out of proportion." Her head lowered to stare at her hands, eyes catching on the charm that was now on her wrist. "To be honest with you, I'm not sure how I'm going to go to work tomorrow and face him… not to mention your auntie."

Once again, her hands raised to her face, her sense of shame now strongly in play. "I can just imagine what she must think of me."

Arin put her arm around Kagome's shoulder, a small laugh escaping at her words. "I can tell you one thing for certain. My aunt would be nothing but happy for Sesshoumaru Taisho to find someone other than that horrible woman as she calls her."

A tightening sensation twisted in Kagome's chest at the reminder of his fiancée. If only she had Arin's confidence in the belief that all would end well, but she didn't. She was still full of worries and doubts. With a tired sigh, she lifted herself to her feet, suddenly filled with the need to lie down.

"Thanks Arin, and sorry for holding you up." She knew that her friend had delayed her departure for the usual meeting that she attended every Sunday evening. "I'll see if Kikyou won't mind me having a rest. I sure could do with one."

Arin stood and gave her a hug. "Everything will work out Kay, you'll see."

Kagome nodded unenthusiastically, giving her another smile before heading for the door and making her way to her apartment. She had no idea how she was going to face tomorrow, but for now, she'd take Arin's advice and put it all out of her mind, or try at least.

* * *

Miroku sorted through his mail, tossing aside the junk and placing the letters neatly in a pile on the counter. He picked up the two cups of coffee and made his way through the apartment, heading towards the spare bedroom. He paused at the doorway, a smile of amusement tugging at his lips.

"So Inuyasha, how long do you intend to hide out in here?"

Inuyasha turned a scowl on him, not at all amused. "Forever if I could."

"That bad huh?" Miroku set the cup on the bedside table and moved to a chair near the window. "You know that you have to face him sooner or later."

Inuyasha reached for the cup, snorting in disgust. "Thank you for stating the obvious Miroku. I don't know what I'd do without you here to keep me straight."

Miroku chuckled as he sipped the hot beverage, wondering again what had his friend so worried. He knew better than to push for an answer, because he wouldn't receive one. All he knew was that something had happened the night of the ball, something concerning Sesshoumaru, and that it was enough to have Inuyasha so anxious that he couldn't face his sibling. 'Perhaps in time, I'll find out.' For now, he turned his thoughts back to the immediate problems, voicing them absently as he played with the rim of his cup.

"I hope the new information that the girls uncovered helps our cause a little."

Inuyasha took a large gulp of his drink then sighed, placing it back on the bedside table before swinging his legs from the bed. "We come up with so many leads that seem to go nowhere."

Miroku nodded, understanding his frustrations. "Yes, it would seem so. However, we did know this wasn't going to be a picnic when we took it on."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, knowing that his present mood stemmed more from the recent occurrences than the actual situation itself. With a little luck, the day would bring something concrete for them to work with. In the meantime, he had to prepare himself for the confrontation he knew was inevitable with his brother.

"We have that technician coming today. He's supposed to be the best in his field…" He rubbed his face tiredly, turning his gaze on Miroku. "Let's hope he can crack that code and find out who's behind it."

Miroku watched him, his thoughts turning over his words. Whatever was on that thing must be important, or at least a lead to the culprit who worked in Taisho Corp. With a sigh, he rose to his feet and made his way across the room, pausing again at the door.

"I'm going to get on the phone and see if Carl's heard anything more. You know where the towels are, help yourself and I'll see you when you finish."

Inuyasha nodded absently, his mind already on his upcoming confrontation. He made his way to the linen closet, pulling out a towel and heading for the bathroom. He had to resign himself to the fact that he just couldn't avoid Sesshoumaru any longer. There would be hell to pay already for his absence. He only hoped that Kagome had somehow found the courage to speak with him already. Otherwise, he had no idea what he was going to say to him. Pushing his thoughts aside, he turned his attention to more immediate things.

------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru stared unseeingly out of the large windows. His teeth clenched as his irritation rose. His brother had much to answer for, and he would be sure that he did, when he eventually showed up. Turning his glance to the clock on the wall, he frowned. He knew for a fact that he was avoiding him, which only caused more frustration. Both he and Kagome were absent, and it was already way past ten. 'What's happened with them?' His mind was dragged from its musings when the intercom buzzed. He leaned forward and pressed the button.

"What is it Kaede?"

"The young gentleman you were expecting has arrived Mr Taisho."

"Very good, have someone escort him to the lab. I'll be there shortly."

He sat back a moment and looked at the phone, tempted to call his brother's number again. He knew it was useless though, Inuyasha wouldn't answer. With a deep intake of breath, he stood and made his way to the door, thanking the distraction that would keep him occupied for some time.

------------------------------------------------------

Shippou sighed and rubbed his eyes again. He'd lost count of the days as he obsessed over the program that seemed to rule his entire existence. His bloodshot eyes stared at the screen again. The numbers just kept running, never ending. He sat forward again, taking a deep breath and typing in another series of codes, hoping like hell that something would give. He stiffened, breath held, when the screen before him suddenly went blank. His eyes remained glued to the black square, waiting, hoping, and even praying. 'Please, please… let this be it.' The screen suddenly shifted, and to his stunned amazement, opened to reveal what looked to be a record of a private account. In a second flat, he was out of his chair, jumping and throwing his arms in the air as he shouted his victory in a loud and exuberant voice. All activity in the large computer lab ceased momentarily, heads lifting to peer at the commotion. Shippou was oblivious to them all, too caught in his excited cries of triumph to notice. A short round of laughter and cheering followed before the others returned to their work, leaving Shippou to his glee. This was a common occurrence in their line of business, most having experience the thrill of cracking a particularly difficult code. Today was Shippou's day.

------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou frowned as she lifted her hand from Ryu's fevered brow, her eyes worriedly scanning the red marks that were scattered over his little body. She was starting to feel quite anxious now, and wished madly that her cousin would come home. That was another thing that caused her concern. Kagome hadn't shown up at work that day, a strange thing considering that she'd left at the usual time this morning. Kikyou didn't know what to think. She knew that her cousin was upset by something the night before, but didn't think much of it, putting it down to the awkward situation that she lived with. Now, she was at a loss as to what was going on, where her cousin was and what to do about the quickly declining health of the little boy before her. She sighed and turned away from the cot, thanking the heavens that he'd finally fallen asleep. The site of his miserable little face was more than she could bear. She jumped at the knock on the door and made her way quietly from the room, leaving the door ajar in case Ryu should call out. She went quickly to the front door and opened it, giving Arin a quick smile and ushering her in.

Arin took stock of Kikyou's strained features and knew instantly that something was wrong. "I came to check up on Ryu. Is he okay?"

Kikyou turned a gaze upon her that answered her question instantly. "I'm really starting to get worried Arin. He's getting worse by the hour… and I can't find Kagome anywhere."

Arin frowned at this, "Isn't she at work? I thought I heard her leave this morning."

Kikyou nodded her head, an absent motion while her thoughts continued to turn. "Yes, she did. That's what worries me. Nobody's seen her at the office. Neither she nor her boss have shown up for work."

"What time was that?"

Arin thought back to the conversation that she'd had with Kagome. She knew of the ultimatum that Inuyasha Taisho had handed her, and wondered if maybe it had something to do with that. She turned her mind away from that thought. 'Now is not the time to worry about that.' They had a more urgent dilemma, in the form a young boy that they had to deal with. She turned to Kikyou as a thought came to her.

"I know where she might be. She loves going to the Gardens when she needs some time out… maybe she's there now. I'll go and look for her."

Kikyou nodded, hoping she was right. "And tell her to hurry Arin, I really am worried about Ryu."

Arin nodded, "In the meantime, you can try the office again. She may just have decided to go."

Kikyou stood motionless, watching her leave, before turning to look at the phone. She debated whether to call Kagome's work again, but decided it better to wait. She didn't want to cause her cousin any trouble, and chances were likely that Arin would find her and bring her home soon.

------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha pulled into the car park, a heavy weight on his shoulders. He had procrastinated long enough, now it was time to face the music. He looked at his brother's car as he passed it, steeling himself for what was to come. At least he had a good reason to explain away this morning's absence, since he'd spent it doing company business. He'd stopped by Kouga's office and was thrilled to hear about Shippou's breakthrough. The young computer technician was just leaving as he entered, but one look at his elated features was enough to tell that he'd found success. Kouga too was overjoyed, and Inuyasha soon found why. The disc contained Naraku's personal information, done in the form of a journal. At first it glance it looked like a log that was used to keep records of workers, until you browsed deeper and saw the rest of the data. They had stumbled on the Naraku's dirty little secrets. He was keeping files on all the people who were in any way attached to him. The information contained in these entries was incredible in their detailing and abundant in facts. It seemed that every move made by each individual was recorded there, from their business dealings within their own companies to their private parties and sordid affairs. There was even information about their friends and relationships, including the gifts that they bought for their partners and children. The most interesting part of all was the listing of all their business dealings with Naraku himself. It was just the thing they were searching for. Although not enough on its own to put Naraku away, it was a definite step in the right direction. They would still need to gather facts and evidence to corroborate their findings, but that would only be a matter of time and research. They would have to go through endless minutes of meetings held within the council, search the databases for any proposals put to political parties and the senate committees, not to mention a thorough scouring of all bank records and government files. They still had much to do before they reached the final stage, but at last they finally had the beginning that they were after.

A smile on his face, his troubles almost forgotten, Inuyasha waited for the elevator doors to open. He stepped into hallway and looked at the large glass doors with a feeling of near trepidation. He only hoped that the news he brought was enough to distract his brother from the interrogation that he was more than likely to put him through. He greeted Kaede, noting her look of surprise before he walked towards his office, anxious to disappear from sight. As he reached for the handle, he stiffened, feeling the keen glance from across the reception area. Turning reluctantly, he faced his brother, who now stood in his open doorway, with a look of expectation on his face. With a weary sigh of resignation, he made his way towards him, bracing himself for what was to come.

Sesshoumaru watched him closely, sensing his reluctance. 'What has he done that makes him so keen to avoid me?' He waited until he walked into his office before closing the door behind him.

"So, I guess you want to know where I've been the last two days, right?"

Sesshoumaru faced him in silence, his eyes never wavering.

'This is not going to be pleasant.' He moved towards the small lounge and sat down. "Look, I had a lot on my mind, okay? I just needed some time to think and get my head together."

The silence stretched between them awkwardly. He could feel Sesshoumaru's gaze burning into him, even though he refused to meet it. He also knew that he hadn't fooled him one bit, and couldn't really understand why he'd bothered with the lie in the first place. 'Last ditch effort I guess, or maybe just plain old desperation.' He was dragged from his musing by a rather irritated tone in the Sesshoumaru's voice.

"I have no time for your lies Inuyasha." His piercing gaze continued to bore into his younger sibling. "What happened the other night when you took Kagome home?"

Inuyasha experienced a sinking feeling in his chest. "So… does that mean that you haven't spoken to her yet?"

Sesshoumaru felt a moment of surprise at the question before his mind played back his last meeting with Kagome. He found it difficult to maintain his implacable façade and turned away to look out the window.

"What exactly, am I to speak with her about?"

Inuyasha squirmed in his seat, clutching madly for an explanation, all his previously fabricated tales seemed to have flown out the proverbial window. "I think it's better if you talk to her about that."

Sesshoumaru swung round at this statement, pinning him with an intense stare. "And why is that?"

Inuyasha felt as though he was tied to a chair and receiving a grilling from the Spanish Inquisition. He shifted again and looked anywhere but at the tense figure that stood glaring at him.

"Because it's none of my business, that's why?"

Sesshoumaru took a few steps forward, leaning over him in an intimidating manner. "I would like to know what you did to upset her so much that night."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha's brow furrowed in puzzlement, until he realised the implications of that statement. "So… you have seen her."

Sesshoumaru straightened, but continued to pin him with his stare. "Yes, I did. Yesterday as a matter of fact, and she seemed greatly disturbed by something that had passed between you."

Again, Inuyasha found himself in the hot seat. "I told you, it's not my place to tell. You'll have to speak with Kagome about it."

"I would brother, if she were here."

Eyes blinking, he looked at Sesshoumaru in surprise. "She's not here?"

"No, she isn't." His eyes narrowed. "Would you care to tell me why that would be?"

Inuyasha ignored the question, leaning forward in his seat. "And you say that she didn't mention anything when you spoke to her yesterday?"

"That's correct."

Inuyasha leaned back into the lounge, frowning as he thought. 'What the hell happened? Did she even try to tell him?' He had really hoped that she would see sense. He didn't think that the information she had to depart was for him to reveal. 'It should come from her.'

"I asked her what troubled her, but she didn't tell me. She left me with the feeling that you had somehow upset her."

Inuyasha blinked at this, staring up him with an offended expression. "I haven't done anything to her."

"Then why was she so upset Inuyasha? Especially at the mention of your name?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know!" Now he was starting to feel seriously annoyed. "Why don't you ask her that!"

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw in irritation. "I thought that we'd been through this already. Stop beating around the bush and answer the question. What did you do to upset her?"

Inuyasha stood and walked to the window. "This is a load of shit! I do you a favour and now I'm getting the third degree!"

"And you wonder why, after avoiding me for almost two day, I would be suspicious?"

Inuyasha swung on him, his frustration showing plainly as he yelled at him indignantly. "I've already told you, it's none of my business! If you want to find out anything then go and ask her yourself!"

Sesshoumaru's mouth opened with a reply that was cut short by a knock on the door. He turned impatiently and went to open it, looking enquiringly at Kaede.

"Mr Taisho, the technician has finished his job. He's brought you the results."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Send him in Kaede"

He turned back to face his brother. "This is not over yet Inuyasha, not by a long-shot."

'Of course, I didn't expect it to be.' He settled himself into the lounge again and waited for the tech to enter.

------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou watched Ryu closely, her anxiety heightening at the sight of the rash that had now spread over a considerable portion of his tiny body. His fever seemed only to worsen as the hours went by and she was almost beside herself with worry. She turned and walked from the room, her hands twisting in front of her as she tried to think of her options. She could take him to the doctor's herself, which she was really loathe to do without his mother. She felt that Kagome should be present at such a time. She could continue to sit here and wait, hoping that Arin finally found her, but that was starting to become unbearable. Hours had passed since the girl had left to look for her cousin and still, there was not a word from them. The only thing left to do was to call the office again, and just hope that it wouldn't somehow cause any problems for Kagome. With that decision made, she moved to the telephone and lifted the receiver, dialling the number automatically. She felt a moment of uncertainty as she waited for someone to answer, but had little time to worry over it when a voice spoke through the earpiece.

------------------------------------------------------

The paper shook in his hand as he scanned it, hardly daring to believe what he saw as he raised his eyes to Sesshoumaru's in hopes of some understanding. His brother's returned his blankly, before looking back at the sheet once more.

Sesshoumaru raised his head after the short lapse of stunned silence had passed, pinning the technician with his piercing gaze. "You are certain that this is the computer used?"

Roiyaru shifted in his seat, giving them both an apologetic glance, "In cases like this, it's often common that the person responsible is the one that's least expected, usually one of trust."

Inuyasha's eyes met the technician's, his doubt still glaringly obvious before he glanced again at his brother. "I knew I'd be surprised by what we found but… Kaede?"

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze from his brother's, again pinning Roiyaru with his unblinking stare. "You are certain that this is correct."

Roi shifted again, nodding as he looked from one to the other, realising that this was more than a little shocking for the two men before him. However, he knew that he wasn't mistaken in his findings. He'd followed the trail carefully, and despite how well the information was hidden, he had uncovered the truth.

"Yes, I'm sure of it," he paused to look at them both, his face showing his certainty. "As you know, each computer has an identifying code, and as you can see, all activities lead back to this one computer."

Roi watched them as they scanned the sheet again. "You also have the times that each entry was made. That should help you work out if the person implied is really the one responsible. Often times, the culprit will use someone else's computer for their activities, though in this case it might not be so."

Inuyasha's interest was peaked. "Why's that?"

"Well…" Roi leaned forward in his seat, any talk of the intricacies behind the running of a computer always had him eager to speak. "usually another person's computer is used when the culprit hasn't got enough knowledge to hide their movements. This isn't the case here. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. They hid their tracks well. If I wasn't as aware of the binary codes that hid the data, I'd never have found a way around it, and we'd all be sitting here clueless right now. A person has to have certain knowledge of data processing and programming to be able to hide their tracks as well as this."

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his seat, his hands rubbing tiredly at his face. 'This, I don't need.' He stared again at the paper, unable to make sense of the whole thing. He knew that it had to be a mistake, it couldn't be Kaede. He exchanged another glance with his brother before rising to his feet.

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha watched him carefully.

"I'm going to get Kaede in here, and find out what the hell is going on." He turned to Roi with a quick nod. "If that is all you have to show us, you're free to go."

Roi stood, greatly relieved to be able to exit the tension-filled room. He was used to this kind of thing, it happened quite often in his line of work, and yet, he still found it unpleasant to deal with. He sometimes wished he didn't have to leave the lab at all. With a quick nod to both men, he made a quick departure after a few brief words of farewell, promising them a full report when it was finished.

Sesshoumaru waited until the door closed behind the man then turned to his brother. "Tell me Inuyasha, do you think Kaede did this?

Inuyasha shook his head dazedly. "It's so hard to imagine, but… what other explanation is there? Look at these times Sesshoumaru. We both know that she was at her computer on at least three of this occasions. So how do we explain that?"

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly as he pondered this, unable to come up with an answer. "I think we'd better speak with Kaede. Maybe she can shed some light on the subject."

Inuyasha watched his brother walk to the door, feeling a strange sense of reluctance at what they were to do. Kaede had been with them since their father started the company. The thought that she was the one behind all the problems in their office was just plain inconceivable. He took a deep breath and rose from his chair, pacing around the room in agitation.

Sesshoumaru too, felt great reluctance at his task. He approached the desk slowly, his eyes intent on Kaede as she sent him a quick smile before focusing back on her telephone conversation. He watched the frown that marred her forehead, listening to the words she uttered in curiosity.

"No, of course not dear… I understand completely, but I'm afraid that she's still not here… Yes, he did. He came in about an hour ago… No, he didn't say anything to me about her. Would you like me to ask him?" she nodded, "Will you hold the line?"

Sesshoumaru's interest was peaked. He had a feeling he knew who the conversation involved. He looked at Kaede inquiringly, wondering what was wrong.

Kaede gave him a rather worried look. "Kagome's cousin is on the line. Apparently, there's some kind of family emergency, and she needs to get in contact with her as soon as possible. Inuyasha didn't mention anything to you, did he?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, now frowning as he too wondered where Kagome was. If her family was looking for her too, that would mean that she was missing. A strange feeling of fear clutched at his chest, leaving an anxiety that nagged at his insides. 'What's happened to her?' He moved closer to the desk, extending his hand to take the phone.

Kaede quickly informed the young woman of what was happening before handing the phone to him. "I'm going to pass you to Mr. Taisho now… you're welcome dear…"

Sesshoumaru brought the receiver to his ear, speaking immediately. "Hello…"

After a slight pause, a hesitant voice responded. "Oh hello Mr Taisho, I'm so sorry to trouble you. I was wondering if you've seen or heard from Kagome at all today. I know that you spoke with her the other night… I thought maybe she might've told you where she was going."

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened as he listened to the rush of words that came through the earpiece, wondering if she had mistaken him for his brother. He let her finish, before calmly inquiring.

"How long has Kagome been missing?"

This time the pause was longer. "She left for work this morning at the usual time… Can… can I ask who this is please?"

"It's Sesshoumaru Taisho." The sudden silence was deafening to his ears as he waited anxiously for her to continue.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I-I thought you were her boss. It's-it's okay, I'll find her, I didn't mean to waste your time. Thank you for your help. goodbye."

He blinked in surprise, looking at the receiver with a frown. 'What in the world was that all about?' Lifting his eyes to Kaede, he encountered her curious stare. He silently passed her the receiver, his thoughts racing as he considered the rather abrupt end to the strange conversation. 'He felt more worried now than he had this morning, when both Inuyasha and Kagome had failed to show up for work. He knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything until he made certain that Kagome was all right. With a quick decision, he focused his gaze on Kaede.

"Cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day. I'm going out." He turned to look at his brother, who now leaned against the doorframe, staring back at him with a frown. "I'm not sure what time I'll be back. We'll leave our discussion until tomorrow."

Inuyasha nodded, remaining silent as he watched his brother walk past him to retrieve his keys, exiting his office a few seconds later and disappearing quickly from the suite. A sigh escaped him and he turned to gather the documents that the technician had given them, hoping that finally, something would work out. He'd heard enough of the one-sided conversation to know that it related to Kagome. He hoped like hell that Sesshoumaru found her, and maybe, just maybe, they might even get around to talking. Pushing the thought from his head, he gathered the papers and made his way back to his own office, which seemed strangely empty and quiet. He sat at his desk and focused him mind on the entries that were listed in the document, intent on finding anything that was inconsistent.

------------------------------------------------------

A smug grin formed on the face of the shadowed presence that watched as events unfolded inside the reception area of the Taisho brother's offices. All plans were falling into place nicely, everything unravelling just as they were designed to. 'Very soon now, the old crow will be gone, never to interfere again' The smile broadened. 'Very soon indeed'

* * *

AN: Hey guys, I want to thank you all for your extreme patience. You've all been so great about the long wait. Good news is, the long wait is finally over. The moment you've been waiting for is just around the corner. 

I wanted to apologise to those of you who contacted me and received no response yet. I'm a little behind with things. I'll try and get round to them as soon as possible. I figured that you'd want the chapter first.

Don't forget to leave your email addy if you want to know when I update. That's only for those who aren't receiving one already. And please be sure that the whole address comes through, otherwise I'm left guessing, and that can be a big disaster, let me tell you.

Sorry to rush off like this, but I'm swamped at the moment. And apologies to my buddies for being so absent lately. Let's hope that the next few months will be a little less hectic and I'll get a chance to chat with you guys. Anyway folks, hope you enjoy. See you next chapter.

Babs


	13. The Inevitability Of Change

Kikyou cursed as she raced out of Ryu's room and down the hallway, snatching up the phone and hissing a breathless greeting into the mouthpiece.

"Hello?"

"Kikyou, it's Arin. What's the matter? You sound like you've been running."

Kikyou took a moment to catch her breath before answering. "Hi Arin, I just got Ryu to sleep. He's been so agitated and clingy. Each time I put him down, he wakes up again. He's been asleep for about 15 minutes now. I was just checking on him when you called."

"Is he alright?"

"The fever's dropped a little and he seems a bit more settled, but I'm still worried about that rash." Kikyou sighed then asked hopefully. "Did you find Kagome?"

There was a short pause before Arin replied. "No. I've looked every place I can think of, and there isn't a sign of her anywhere. I'm just about to try the car parks. It's a long-shot, but hopefully I can track her down if I know what vicinity she's in."

Kikyou nodded in silent agreement, a frown etched on her features. "That's a good idea Arin. I really hope that you find her soon."

"Did you call the office?"

"Yes, I did." Her frown deepened as she thought of that disastrous conversation. "And Sesshoumaru Taisho ended up on the other end. And… to make matters worse, I totally stuffed up by blubbering like an idiot."

"Sesshoumaru Taisho?" The surprise in Arin's voice was plain to hear. "How did that happen?"

"I have no idea. I thought I was going to speak to the one Kagome works for… what's his name? Inu… Inuyasha. Anyway, I ended blurting out something stupid and hung up." Kikyou paused, a feeling of worry niggling at her insides. "I just hope I haven't made things worse."

"Kikyou listen to me… none of this is your fault, okay? You've handled everything well as far as I can see." There was a short pause then Arin spoke again. "What are you going to do now?"

Kikyou thought a moment before replying. "Since the fever's settled a bit, I'll wait, but if it starts rising again, I'm taking him to the doctor's."

"I think that's a good idea. In the meantime, I'm going to keep hunting around. Hopefully you'll see me soon… with Kagome."

"Oh I hope so Arin. I'll see you later."

Kikyou stared at the phone after she hung up, her mind running through a list of places where Kagome was likely to be. She tried to get into the girl's mind but just couldn't imagine how she'd be feeling, or what she'd be thinking at that very moment. She couldn't blame Kagome for her fears. It was, after all, a very extreme situation, and not mention, awkward. Sighing, she turned and walked to the small window, leaning out and staring at the rooftops and buildings surrounding them.

"Where are you Kagome? You've got to be out there somewhere."

She tried to push away the little voice inside her head that suggested something awful and tragic, choosing instead the voice of reason that stated logical explanations for the present circumstances. She wondered how everything would turn out, knowing that her cousin had little choice but to admit the truth to Ryu's father. Kagome had always been a level-headed and sensible girl, who cared way too much for others, whilst paying little heed to her own needs. This stubborn refusal to tell Sesshoumaru Taisho about his son had surprised her greatly. Kagome had been all too willing to look for the man when she first knew of Ryu's existence, but once she'd found out who he really was, she'd done a complete turnaround. Kikyou often wondered what truly lay behind her cousin's fears. Although she had to admit that she would also be rather phased if she found out that the father of her child was engaged to a woman like Yura Timaro. With a tired sigh, she rested her chin in her hand and propped it on the window sill to stare unseeingly at the people below that went about their daily existences, all of who were completely oblivious to her plight. As she scanned the weaving mass of bodies, something caught her eye. Parked at the side of her building, in an illegal parking zone no less, was a shiny silver-grey Porsche. She watched curiously as the door opened, waiting to see who would come out. There were not many cars like that at this end of town, and she wasn't the only one to notice. Several passers-by had also stopped to see who would emerge from the expensive vehicle. Kikyou's eyes widened in shock at the first glimpse of silver-white hair, her heart suddenly beating fast as her mind told her that she was imagining things.

'Maybe it's just a trick of the light or something.' Unfortunately, he was in the shadows. Her breath hitched when he lifted his head to scan the building, and she quickly scooted back. 'No, it can't be… it can't be him. Please tell me that that face did not look like Ryu's.' She felt as though she was suffocating, a hot flush passed over her body, her head squeezing tightly with the pressure that her thoughts produced. She had the most insane urge to run, but she knew that that was just plain ridiculous, as well as out of the question. She leaned against the wall and passed her hand over her forehead, attempting to alleviate some of the pressure.

"What am I going to do?… What am I going to do?" she chanted quietly as she tried to even her breathing. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a sudden knock sounded on the door, frowning as she tried to work out who it could be. 'It can't be… There's no way he could've…' She moved cautiously to the door, leaning forward to peer through the peephole. She blinked in shock when she caught a glimpse of silver-white hair, moving quickly back from the door as though something horrible was behind it. She chewed on her lip as she stared at it wordlessly, wondering if she could just pretend that no-one was there.

Sesshoumaru frowned as waited. He knew that someone stood on the other side of the door, and wondered why they hesitated to respond. He was almost certain that he'd seen a head disappear through an open window when he first arrived. His feelings of worry increased, and a strange sense of foreboding now joined it. After a moment of thought, he decided to speak.

"Hello? My name is Sesshoumaru Taisho. I'm from Taisho Corp." He hesitated as he wondered if he had the right apartment, but his senses reassured him instantly. "I'm very worried about Kagome. I was wondering if you've heard from her yet."

Kikyou's face flushed red. She didn't know whether to feel embarrassment or guilt at her rude behaviour, even though she told herself that he couldn't possibly know that she was there. She was worried, and uncertain of how to proceed. After chewing her lip for a couple more agonising seconds, she came up with a plan that just might work. 'I'll go outside and tell him that everything is okay now. That Kagome will be home later.' Sending a quick prayer to the heavens, and request for Ryu to stay asleep, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for the encounter. She hesitated for only a moment then reached for the door, opening it slightly and stepping out into the hallway. She pulled it closed behind her then turned to face him.

"Hello. I'm Kikyou, Kagome's cousin." She held her hand out to the man, staring pointedly at his collar as she tried not to show her surprise at his likeness to Ryu. "How can I help you?"

Sesshoumaru watched her closely as he shook her hand, intrigued by the reactions he could sense from her. Her heartbeat was very fast and her body emitted too much heat. Added to her obvious discomfort, it was truly mystifying.

"I was wondering if Kagome is all right."

Kikyou forced a smile, trying to relax her stiff cheeks and cringing inside at the lie she would tell. "She's fine. She'll be home later."

A feeling of irritation passed through him at her false words, but he maintained his calm, telling himself that he couldn't expect her to share family secrets with a stranger. He looked into her eyes, his gaze intense as he tried to make her realise his worry.

"I can understand your reluctance to speak with me, but I'm very concerned about your cousin. If you could ask her to call me…" He thought carefully, adding as an afterthought. "or my brother, I would greatly appreciate it."

Kikyou nodded and opened her mouth to reply when a sudden scream came from within the apartment. She turned her head slightly, a feeling of anxiety passing through her before she faced the man once more.

"I'll give Kagome your message Mr Taisho. Thank you for coming, and I'm sorry to cut it short but I really do have to get back inside." She grabbed the door handle, pausing to watch him as she waited for his departure.

Sesshoumaru hesitated a second then turned, intent on leaving, though he was rather reluctant to do so. He stopped as a thought came to him, reaching inside his coat for a pen and business card before turning back to face her.

"I won't keep you long. I only wish to give you my contact details to pass on to Kagome." He quickly scribbled some numbers on the back of the card then held it out to her.

Before she could grab it, a loud crash came from inside, followed shortly by a horrific scream. Kikyou's heart froze with panic, all thought forgotten except for Ryu.

"I have to go Mr Taisho!"

She flung open the door and rushed inside, throwing it closed behind her as she raced into the tiny sitting room and down the hallway, to the small boy that lay on the floor in a tangle of telephone cords.

Sesshoumaru stood and looked at the door that stood slightly ajar, wondering what he should do. He still held the business card, but was reluctant to bother the woman again. She obviously had her hands full. With a sigh, he made the decision to quietly enter the premises and leave it somewhere for them to find. He stepped hesitantly forward and pushed the door open, pausing as his eyes were drawn to the woman, who crouched on the floor, comforting a child that was presently hidden from his view. She had her back to him and didn't even realise that he was there. He quickly turned to look around the room for somewhere to place the card then stopped, his gaze riveting on something that struck him so familiar.

'Where have I seen that chair before?' he wondered as he gazed at the rather tattered recliner that sat no more that two feet from the door. A strange feeling crept over him when his eyes lifted to take in the rest of the room, his flesh raising with goose-bumps as the familiarity of it struck him. He delved through his memories for an answer, coming to a mind-numbing halt when it suddenly hit him. 'The dream…' His body flushed hot and cold, his mind grasping at facts, attempting to sort them into some form of logical explanation. 'It… can't be' he thought as his head presented a rather incredulous option. His eyes narrowed as he turned slowly to look at the woman kneeling on the floor. Memories of events and conversations raced through his mind, all seeming to point to one conclusion. Inuyasha's strange words and the manner in which he carefully avoided him, Kagome's recent emotional outburst, not to mention the strange conversation and even stranger behaviour of the woman Kikyou. 'It can't be.' It was all too incredible. He found his gaze glued to the woman's back, his breath held as he waited to see if his suspicions were correct. His chest felt as though it was laden with an unbearable weight, his heartbeat ceased to sound. He was held like a statue, caught in cataclysmic moment that was sure to change his life forever.

Kikyou continued to coo and cluck as she comforted Ryu, completely oblivious to anything but his needs. After wiping the tears from his tiny face, she lifted him up into her arms, holding him against her in a comforting embrace. It wasn't until Ryu stiffened that she suddenly became aware of the presence behind her.

The breath was knocked from his body, leaving him dazed and reeling. He stared at the golden eyes that were focussed upon him, stunned at what he was seeing. He couldn't pull a single thought from his mind, but only stand there and look on in utter disbelief, a host of sensations assaulting his senses. Without realising it, his feet moved forward, as though beckoned by some irresistible pull from that tiny face, which was a replica of his very own.

Knowing the futility of her actions but unable to stop the panicked movement, Kikyou quickly lowered Ryu further down into her arms, attempting to hide him from the man she now knew stood behind her. Her heart thumped madly as she wished silently to herself that it was just all a bad dream. With a feeling of dread, she turned her head, the words already spilling from her lips.

"Please Mr Taisho, as you can see, I really have…" The words died a quick death as she realised his close proximity.

Sesshoumaru felt like a man under a spell, disorientated and unable to pull himself from its bind. He tore his gaze from the child and looked at the woman, staring unseeingly at her stunned and ashen face. Time seemed to drift into endless moments of silence as their eyes locked, both unsure of what to say or do.

Kikyou's heart thumped madly against her ribs. She found it impossible to draw the breath she needed to fill her aching lungs. Every nerve in her body electrified, every muscled tensed. She groped in her mind for something intelligible to utter into the awkward silence that filled the room. Then suddenly, he spoke.

"Can I see him?"

The depth of emotion in his voice stirred something inside her. The expression in his intense golden eyes made her heart ache. She couldn't believe the incredible likeness between him and the young boy she had come to love so dearly. As though drawn by some invisible force, she found herself turning towards him, watching his face intently as Ryu was once again revealed to him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes lowered instantly to the child in her arms, his heart beating at an incredible pace. He couldn't describe the feelings that fluttered inside his chest as he reached hesitantly to stroke the child's small cheek, almost afraid that this too was a dream.

Kikyou's eyes went from one to the other, watching their reactions. Ryu's awed glance roved the man's features, his fingers clinging tightly to her clothes. She sucked in a breath of sheer amazement when he suddenly lifted his arms, leaning forward in a silent plea. She had never known him to take to anyone he didn't know, but he seemed determined to have this man's attention. Kikyou marvelled at his small determined features, and the confidence he seemed to exude, as though he knew the man and was comfortable with his presence.

Lifting his eyes from the tiny hands that extended towards him, Sesshoumaru looked pleadingly at the woman who held him. 'My child' he thought, as another wave of unreality washed over his senses. He saw her hesitation, before her quiet words pierced through the confusion that hazed his mind.

"I've never seen him do that before. He's usually funny when he first meets people." Her heart softened at the man's expression, his longing clear for her to see.

"May I?" His voice came as no more than a whisper, his emotions making it impossible to speak.

He watched as she gave a little nod and held the boy out to him. Time seemed to stop as he tried to make his limbs obey his commands. He saw his arms extend, his hands gently wrapping around the small frame and lifting it up against him. He gasped as a small fist wrapped around the hair that strayed over his shoulder, watching with rapt attention as the child carefully studied the strands.

"What is his name?" he asked, eyes glued to the small phenomenon in his arms.

Kikyou smiled, unable to remain unaffected by the touching scene. 'This is right. This is how it should be.'

"Ryushiro, but we call him Ryu."

A smile tugged at his lips as he watched the change in the boy's expression when his eyes lifted from the hair in his hand and looked up at him. The awe that held the little features brought a lump to Sesshoumaru's throat and caused a strange ache in his heart. In a motion that was instinctual, he pulled the small body against him, breathing deeply as the knot in his chest tightened further. He swallowed convulsively, attempting to dislodge the lump that sat firm in his throat. He couldn't name half of the emotions he felt at this moment, only the one that made him struggle with the tears that burnt at his eyes; overwhelming joy. One that he had never felt in his life. He blinked and brought his attention back to Ryu, who was now fidgeting as he tried once again to look at his face. Sesshoumaru could not help the smile that lit his handsome features, his eyes softening as he accommodated the silent request. He lifted his son higher, enough so to allow him access to his face.

Kikyou felt tears sliding down her cheeks, wiping them absently and wondering when they had started falling. Her gaze remained focused on the pair, watching as her nephew lifted his hands to run over his father's face. 'Why did she wait so long?' she wondered as she took in the man's awed expression. It was obvious how moved he was to discover his son. Taking a deep breath, she wiped away another trail of tears and cleared her throat.

"Perhaps you'd like to take him into his room for a while." She smiled at Ryu, who turned to look at her. "I'm sure he'd love to show you all his toys."

Ryu's face brightened at the suggestion, and he turned to look at his father expectantly. "We play cars?"

Sesshoumaru nodded silently, still unable to find his voice. He moved like a man in a dream, following the woman into a tiny room that held two beds, one much smaller than the other. This was obviously the room that Kagome slept in, and the same one from his dream. He looked around, another lump rising in his throat. A confusion of sensations and feelings swarmed him, leaving him baffled as to what he really felt. His attention came back to his son, who was now tugging impatiently on his shirt. He smiled when he spotted the racing track that was assembled in the corner of the room, a feeling of déjà vu making his senses reel. With a gentleness that belied his large frame, he settled his son on the floor next to the controllers and sat cross-legged beside him.

Ryu smiled then handed him one of the devices. His little face took on a serious expression as he set the cars on the track and switched the power on. He gave his father a nod then set his blue racer in motion.

Kikyou smiled from the doorway, knowing that the pair had already forgotten her. She watched as Ryu expertly moved his car around the track, still marvelling at his incredible abilities. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he was not even two years of age. He did things that were way beyond the capabilities of one so young. With a sigh, she turned and made her way to the kitchen to fix some tea. She was happy that Ryu seemed to have perked up somewhat in his father's company. The panic that she'd felt earlier had receded, leaving her much calmer, and greatly relieved. She hummed softly as she began to prepare the tea, wondering what would happen when her cousin finally came home.

----------------------------------

Kagome sighed as she fingered the charm on her wrist, frowning at the tingling pulse that seemed to emanate from it. 'Why haven't I noticed this before?' She just couldn't make sense of it, just as she couldn't understand half of the strange circumstances that surrounded her at present. One thing she was certain of was the fact that she desperately needed to speak with her grandfather. Another sigh escaped her as she tried to remember back to their many conversations in the past, searching for some hint to the mysteries that now baffled her. She knew without a doubt that the talisman was more than just decoration, and that her grandfather's superstitious ramblings were far more than an old man's idiosyncrasies. Releasing another sigh, she raised her hands and rubbed at her temples, frowning slightly as she tried to still her thoughts. For hours now, she'd sat in this little temple shrine that was located on the other side of her neighbourhood, and searched her mind and heart for the answers that eluded her, finding herself no closer to a reasonable explanation than when she'd first entered the place. Why she had to begin with, she still couldn't figure out. Her more rational side told her that she was only delaying the inevitable, while the slightly less lucid portion of her brain told her that she needed to make some sense of her scattered thoughts, and what better place to do that than in a temple shrine.

'You know what you have to do Kagome. Sitting here thinking isn't going to change anything, or solve any of your problems.' Taking a deep steadying breath, she stood and faced the doorway, once again smiling at her choice of refuge. It reminded her so much of her childhood home that she couldn't resist its lure. She cast one last look around the small building then made her way to the exit, hoping that she could find the strength to do what she knew was right. 'This is going to be the most difficult thing I've ever done in my life, and I'm scared, so scared that it's all going to go horribly wrong somehow.' Pushing aside her melodramatic thoughts, she made her way outside, blinking rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the bright glow of the afternoon sun. She felt a little guilty at having disappeared for most of the day, but she really did need the time alone to think. So much had happened in the last couple of weeks, and at a speed that left her reeling. The short time of solace was like a soothing breath of air, a tranquil moment from the frantic roller-coaster ride that had become her life. 'That ends now.' She looked determinedly ahead, steeling herself for what she had to do. 'What I should've done a long time ago.' With that final thought, she made her way down the shrine steps and along the sidewalk, heading for the car park. As she rounded a corner and turned into an alley that lead to the huge lot, she suffered a strange sense of foreboding, her skin raising with goose-bumps and the hair on the back of her neck suddenly standing on end. She paused in her stride, wondering what had brought it on. After a few seconds, she continued on, her steps quickening as she made her way through the multitude of cars that lined the ground floor, frowning as the feeling of dread increased. She paused mid-stride when she spotted Arin standing beside her car. She appeared to be writing something; something that must have troubled her greatly, if the frown she wore was anything to go by.

Arin signed the note, intent on leaving under Kagome's wipers before she went on her hunt. She stilled when she saw her friend coming across the car park. A sigh of relief escaped her and she scrunched the note up, walking quickly around the car towards her.

"Arin? What are you doing here?" Kagome watched her expression intently, trying to push down the niggling feeling that ate away at her insides. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Ryu. He's sick, and Kikyou doesn't know what to do with him. She wants to take him to the doctor's but she thought it would be better if you were there."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What's wrong with him? He was fine when I left this morning. His fever was almost gone."

Arin sighed. "It started again shortly after you left, and that rash he has is even worse than it was before."

"Oh no." Kagome suddenly felt panicked. "How is he?"

"When I last spoke to Kikyou, he was sleeping and his temperature was stable, but she said that he's fussed for most of the day. He must be really uncomfortable Kay."

"This is all my fault." She fished through her bag for her keys, quickly moving to the car and opening the door. "Thanks for coming to look for me Arin. I'm sorry to put you through this."

Arin shook her head emphatically. "Kay, you know that you guys mean the world to me. There's nothing to apologise for. Just go home and see your son."

Kagome nodded and climbed into her car, quickly starting the engine before turning to face her friend. "What are you going to do now?"

"I have to go to work and pick up some things, then I'll be straight over."

"Okay" Kagome attempted a smile. "I'll see you when you get back."

Arin reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "Don't feel bad Kay, I'm sure he's going to be fine. You haven't done anything wrong, okay?"

Kagome's face fell. "Then why do I feel so bad?"

Arin gave her a sympathetic look then smiled. "You'll feel better when you see him. Try not to worry too much."

"Easier said than done."

After a quick farewell, she drove her car out of the parking lot and into the afternoon traffic, her mind already working frantically over what could be troubling her son. She traversed the busy streets, her movements automatic as one thought after another raced through her head. 'Is there no end to all these problems?' she wondered as she passed a broken-down car that was in the process of being pushed off the road. The streets passed quickly and she soon found herself on the road that housed their little flat. She was so busy trying to get around the mass of people that decided to walk out in front of her that she failed to notice the silver-grey Porsche parked outside the front of the building. It wasn't until a few moments later, when she walked alongside it that she realised it was there. Her steps faltered, her mind questioning its sanity. She stood gaping at the vehicle, unable to comprehend the meaning behind its presence. 'It can't be. It must be someone else's.' She turned and made her way inside, her steps halting as panic seized her. 'He's here? Why? Why is he here?' The words poured into her brain as she started up the flight of stairs towards the tiny apartment, hoping that by some miracle, things weren't the way they appeared to be. Her mind was numb with shock, a feeling of disbelief firmly gripping her senses. She tried to think of what she could say, what she would do, if he was indeed there with her son. Another wave of panic hit her and she paused outside the door, breathing deeply to quell the overwhelming fear that threatened to choke her.

----------------------------------

Sesshoumaru smiled, his hand reaching out to stroke the soft cheeks of his sleeping son. He moved carefully from his position on the bed, sliding his legs off and turning back to cover the boy properly. Their game of racing had not lasted long before the child's condition made itself felt once again. He'd taken him to bed, with the agreement of reading him a book. Now, looking down at his small and innocent features, many questions came to mind. 'Why didn't she tell me? I've had a son, all this time, and she didn't say a word.' His mind still reeled from the shocking discovery, a feeling of unreality taking him over. Amidst the warmth and affection that he felt for the boy, a feeling of anger stirred deep inside him. 'How long did she intend to keep him from me?' He bent and kissed the small forehead, studying the tiny features for a moment longer before rising and making his way reluctantly from the room. He had questions, and someone was going to answer them. He found the woman Kikyou in the kitchen, working quietly at the counter. She turned and jumped when she saw him in the doorway.

"Oh, you startled me. I didn't hear you coming." With a smile, she grabbed the tea that she'd just prepared, placing it on the table and gesturing for him to sit down. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

Sesshoumaru moved quietly to the table and reached for a chair. He froze when his senses picked up a familiar presence at the door. He turned his head and watched it intently, his heartbeat stilling as he waited for it to open.

Kikyou looked at the strange man with a frown, wondering why he suddenly found the door so fascinating. She waited patiently for him to sit and was dumbfounded when he continued to stand and stare at the entry with such intensity. She was just about to ask what troubled him when she heard the sound of a key turning in the lock. Her heart jumped when she realised that her cousin was home. The air seemed to suddenly thicken with a feeling of impending doom as the seconds dragged by.

* * *

AN: Hi all, it's finally here, after a lifetime of waiting. I wasn't going to end it there, but I figured that it would drag out too much if I included the Kag/Sess confrontation. So unfortunately, that comes next chapter. Sorry to rush off, but I'm still in the process of catching up with things. I've created a Yahoo 360 page to let my readers know what I'm up to. I'm still working on my msn page, and will send out notices when it's done. I'm hoping that some time in the future, I'll find time to create a web page so everyone can have access to it. Well guys, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I look forward to hearing your thoughts. Til next chapter.

Babs


End file.
